Promise Me This Damon Salvatore
by Tonks190
Summary: this is the story of Damon and Abby. i know most of you like Elena and Damon but i got the idea for this and thought you might like. enjoy!
1. The Way You Move Is Like

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore**

**~The Way You Move Is Like A Full On Rainstorm~**

Abby sighed as she pulled into her cousin's driveway. She wasn't sure how they were going to take her surprise visit. Hell, _Abby_ wasn't sure how to take it. All she knew was there house was the last place she'd felt at home in as long as she could remember.

With another sigh, she opened the door of her black caviler and got to her feet. "I can do this…I can do this." She mumbled, grabbing her duffle bag from the back seat and slinging it over her shoulder. "Jenna loves me. I can do this." She closed her car door and turned to look up at the house. "I can do this." she repeated one last time as she made her way up to the door and forced herself to knock.

"Just a minute!" She heard someone call from the other side of the door. A few moments later it opened to reveal Jeremy.

"Hey, Abby! I didn't know you were coming out here." He said with a smile.

Abby smiled in return. It had been way too long since she'd been here. "Hey, Jer, I missed you!" She said, as they pulled each other into a hug.

"Whats with the duffle bag? Are you planning on staying? Did aunt Jenna invite you?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Actually…" She started but was cut off my Elena yelling her name and practically tackling her in a hug,

"Abby! Its been so long!" Elena called, unable to hide her excitement.

Abby couldn't help but laugh. She had missed Elena so much…

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, pulling out of the hug to look at her favorite cousin. "Did Jenna invite you?"

"Did Jenna invite who?" Jenna asked, coming to the door and looking at Elena and Jeremy before turning to look at Abby.

"Abby Lennox what on earth are you doing here?" Jenna asked, pulling Abby into a hug like the two before her had.

"I missed you guys. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I spent my vacation here?" She asked, biting her lip and giving Jenna a hopeful look.

"Well of course!" Jenna replied. "But why didn't you call first? We could have had the cot all set up in Elena's room for you."

Abby smiled, relief obvious on her face as she let Jenna lead her inside the house.

x-X-x

"Does your mom know you're here?" Jenna asked as she, Abby, and Elena stood in Elena's room.

Jenna was helping Abby put a clean white sheet on the cot she would be sleeping on.

Abby nodded to Jenna. "Of course." she replied.

"Maybe I should give her a call, let her know you got here safe."

"Don't be silly. I can do it." Abby replied, playing nonchalant in hopes the Jenna wouldn't pick up on anything.

"You know what Aunt Jenna, I think we can handle it from here." Elena said, sitting on her bed.

Jenna nodded, giving Abby another hug before making her way towards the door. "I'm really glad you came Abs. We've really missed you." she told her, Making Abby smile, as she exited the room to let the girls talk.

"So what going on?" Elena asked as soon as the door closed behind her aunt.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, laying the spare blanket over her cot.

"I mean, what are you really doing here? I know you aren't on Vacation from school."

Abby shrugged, sitting on the now made up cot. "Of course I am. Its just more like a…_permanent_ vacation." She replied.

"Please tell me you didn't drop out of school!" Elena said, standing up in protest.

"Of course not." Abby replied rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "I graduated a semester early."

"Oh." Elena replied, sitting back down on her bed. "So…then why are you here and not getting ready for college?"

Abby shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "I just…_am_." She replied, looking down at her lap.

Elena gave her a sympathetic smile, though Abby wasn't looking. "Okay. I get it."

Abby looked up at her with a scrunched brow.

"We'll talk about it when you're ready." Elena told her.

Abby smiled, giving her cousin a nod. She knew Elena was her favorite for a reason. She always knew when it was best to drop things.

"So its your first night here, we should go out and do something." Elena said, getting to her feet once again as she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, lets go to the grill!" She said, pulling Abby to her feet before she even had a chance to replied.

Abby laughed as Elena started pulling her from the room.

"We'll get some dinner and play a few games of pool, my treat!" Elena continued as she dragged Abby down the stairs and out the door.

x-X-x

"So how are things back home?" Elena asked as she and Abby munched on a basket of fries. "Hows your mom and her boyfriend…whats his name again?"

"Ronny." Abby replied, pushing the fries around with the one she was holding as she kept her gaze away from Elena's. "And they're married now."

"Married? Really? Why didn't she invite us? I love weddings." Elena asked, Abby could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, but she didn't bother looking up.

"Lets go play some pool." Abby said, getting to her feet and throwing her now broken fry into the basket.

Elena shrugged. "Okay." She agreed, getting to her feet.

"Elena!" a voice she knew all too well call as she and Abby started walking towards and empty pool table.

Turning, she gave Stefan a happy smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey." She whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Hey." he responded, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, leaving his hands to rest on her familiar hips.

"Stefan, I want you to meet my favorite cousin Abby. Abby, this is Stefan. My boyfriend." Elena introduced.

Abby forced a smile to her lips, holding her hand out to give his a shake.

"Its nice to meet you." Stefan told her with a smile.

"You too." She replied, taking her hand back and slipping her hands into the pockets of her baggy army green corduroy pants. .

After a moment of awkward silence, Elena decided she should probably say something…But just as she opened her mouth to speak, another familiar voice called out to her and Stefan.

Elena and Stefan simultaneously rolled there eyes before turning to face the voice in question.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Just wanted to see what my brother was up to on this fine Friday evening." Damon replied, wrapping his arm around Stefan's shoulder. "You rushed out of the house so quickly I was afraid there was a fire." Turning his head to Elena, he gave her a flirty smile. "Hello, Elena."

"Hello, Damon." She replied, boredom and annoyance obvious in her tone.

"Whats that amazing smell?" Damon wondered, his eyes trailing Abby up and down a he noticed her for the first time. "And you are?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get us a couple of sodas." Stefan said, kissing Elena's cheek and then turning his attention to Abby. "Would you like a drink, Abby?"

Abby shrugged, keeping her hands in her pockets. She was quite uncomfortable with the way Damon was staring at her. "I'm fine."

Stefan nodded. Turning to Damon, he gave him a warning look as he whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Don't."

Damon ignored his brother's warning, not taking his eyes off the girl in question. "Abby is it?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

Abby nodded, rocking back on her heels.

Damon took another step towards her, nearly closing the distance completely. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked, leaning his face closer to hers and taking in a subtle sniff.

Abby stared at him with a bored expression on her face. She'd been through enough to know guys like him got off on scaring people. She also knew he'd be a lot easier to deal with in the future if he knew she wasn't afraid.

After a moment of silence, a slow smirk curved its way across Damon's face. He gave her one last quick glance up and down before whispering, "You're bleeding."

"Excuse me?" She asked, giving him a lifted eyebrow.

Damon's smirk grew a little wider and his hand came up and poke her in the stomach, making her wince. "You're bleeding." He repeated.

Abby's hand clutched her stomach as she tried to keep the pained look from her face. "Bathroom?" She asked, looking over Damon's shoulder to Elena, who was looking at the two curiously.

She couldn't hear anything they had been saying to each other. "Its back there." She informed Abby, pointing behind her. "I'll go w-"

"Its fine." Abby said, cutting Elena off and giving Damon what she hoped was a pleading look. She didn't need Elena trying to get involved in her problems. "Don't worry about it."

Damon's brow scrunched a little in curiosity. "She's just got to go to the restroom Elena. She doesn't need an escort." Damon said, knowing Elena was opening her mouth to say something else.

Abby quickly shoved past Damon and Elena to go clean herself up.

x-X-x

"What did you say to her?" Elena asked, the moment Abby was out of earshot.

Damon shrugged, watching as the girl in question disappeared into the ladies room. "How do you know her?" he asked, turning his attention back to Elena.

"She's my cousin. Why?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No reason. Just…Keep an eye on her."

"Why?" She asked but Damon didn't reply. Instead, he turned on his heels and walked out of the grill entirely.

**okay, so thats all for the first chapter. let me know if you're interested in having me continue! I Hope you liked it! 3**


	2. I Will Overcome

_Sorry this took so long. its been a little crazy with Yule and Christmas both this week...lots of travel and shopping...but i hope you guys like this one and thanks for all the reviews! Merry ChristmaYule! lol _

_reviews appreciated!_

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 2**

**~I Will Overcome~**

Abby forced a smile to her lips as she entered the bathroom, passing two girls on their way out.

After checking that the coast was clear, she locked the door to the bathroom and moved to stand in front of the mirror. Taking one more glance around the empty restroom, she lifted her shirt to reveal her very bruised and beaten abdomen. The bruises were quite obvious on her porcelain skin. Her stomach also had several deep and shallow cuts that went to her back.

Abby sighed, eyeing the sadly familiar wounds in the mirror before her eyes finally hit the spot on the lower right side of her stomach that was in fact bleeding. On closer inspection, she realized she had pulled out two of her stitches on that particularly bad cut.

"Fuck…" she grumbled, going into a stall to get some toilet paper to try and stop the bleeding.

x-X-x

"Are you okay, Abs? You've barely said anything since Damon showed up earlier." Elena questioned as she and Abby made their way up Elena's porch later that night.

Abby shrugged. "I'm fine." She replied, moving to open the unlocked front door only to pause. Turning to Elena as she said, "Damon's a weird guy."

"You have no idea." Elena replied.

They both laughed, entering the house and making their way upstairs to get ready for bed.

x-X-x

"I'll get it!" Elena called, hearing someone knock as she started heading back upstairs.

"Damon…" She said, opening the door and finding him standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Elena." He replied, giving her his usual flirty eye gesture.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" She asked, impatience obvious in her voice and body language.

"May I speak with your cousin for a moment?" he asked, pleasantly.

"What do you want with Abby?" She questioned, scrunching her brow.

"I…may have said something to upset her earlier and I wanted to give my apologies." He replied.

"Well, she's not here." Elena lied, hoping it would make him go away. The last thing she wanted was for her cousin to start getting involved in all this, _vampire drama_. It was Elena's life now, but it didn't have to be Abby's and if Damon kept trying to talk to her, he would suck her in before she ever even knew what hit her.

Damon looked her up and down for a moment before smirking. "You're lying." He told her knowingly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know she's here Elena."

Elena gave him a 'yeah, right' look, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon rolled his eyes, leaning in closer to her and whispering, "I can _smell_ her." He decided it was best not to tell her it wasn't so much _her_ he was smelling as her mouth watering blood. "Now, " He continued, pushing past Elena to enter the house. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Abby asked from the top of the stairs.

Damon smiled and Elena rolled her eyes, letting the door shut behind her not-so-welcome visitor.

"Ah, Abby. Just the person I was looking for." He said, walking up the stairs to meet her at the top. "is there someplace we can talk? _alone_." he added, when he saw Elena looking at them curiously.

Abby shrugged, looking down at her cousin questioningly.

With a sigh, Elena threw her arms up in surrender. "Fine. Use my room." she conceded, then proceeded to mumble, "Its not like it matters if I say no."

Damon chuckled at her grumblings, causing Abby to look at him questioningly, since she couldn't hear it with her human hearing. Damon faked a cough to try and cover his chuckles.

Abby didn't say anything, instead she shook her head and lead him down the hall to the room she was sharing with Elena.

Damon closed the door behind them before he made his way over to Elena's bed, flopping down and playing with one of her stuffed animals. "So…did you take care of your _problem_?" He asked, twirling the little stuffed bear in his hands and not looking at her.

"How did you know about that?" She asked, not answering his question.

Damon looked over to her. She was wearing a fitted black t-shirt that said "Get a Taste of Religion, Lick a Witch" in bright purple and a pair of baggy black sweat pants. Her feet were in a pair of slippers and her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun, giving Damon an excellent view of her neck.

Looking at her neck made his mouth water. Her blood was dried on something in this room... He could smell it. Her shirt she had on earlier must have been in the room...

"Are you alright?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"I'm fine." He told her, sitting up on the bed and running his hands over his face. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to stop staring at her neck and to make her intoxicating blood stop wafting in the air around him. "Are you still bleeding?" He asked, getting to his feet and walking towards her.

"I-" She started but cut herself off. She really couldn't say for sure. She thought she'd stopped the bleeding before she left the bathroom at the grill but she might have opened it up again without realizing it.

With a sigh, Abby turned and made her way to the bathroom to check, leaving Damon sitting on the bed.

Pulling up her shirt once again, Abby let her eyes travel to the previously bleeding spot on her stomach. Luckily, it was still closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Abby turned to leave the bathroom only to stop with a gasp seeing Damon standing behind her. "Jeez!"

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, looking at her with a scrunched brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your back, Abby. And your stomach in the mirror. What happened?"

Abby shrugged, subconsciously smoothing her shirt down. "I fell." She mumbled, starting to push past him, but Damon stopped her, grabbing her left arm and turning her to face him.

"Who did that to you?"

Abby jerked her arm from him, glaring. "No one. I. _fell_." she told him, emphasizing the word 'fell'.

Damon shook his head, glaring at her. "Fine. I'll just go get Elena. Maybe she can get the truth out of you." He threatened, starting to push past her.

Now it was Abby's turn to grab his arm to stop him. "Okay, wait. Fine." She conceded in a huff. Glaring at him. "You win. I didn't fall."

Damon gave her a small nod, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for her to explain.

"I tripped."

Damon rolled his eyes, once again making to leave but Abby stopped him.

"Fine! I was pushed okay!" She confessed in a huff.

"That looks like more than _one_ push, Abby."

Abby shrugged, looking down at the floor. "It doesn't matter." she mumbled.

"Yeah, well if someone is hurting you it _does_ matter."

Abby scrunched her brow as she looked at him questioningly. "Why do you care, Damon? You don't even know me!"

Damon was taken aback by her question. Why _did_ he care? He was _Damon Salvatore_! The eternal Sexy Stud and Bad Ass Vampire. What did it matter that one mortal girl he'd know for all of five minutes was getting hurt by someone? It didn't effect him, after all. It did-however, not directly-effect Elena. Was that why it mattered?

Damon wasn't so sure that was the case either...

"Damon?" Abby's voice questioned, pulling him from his thoughts.

Damon shrugged, giving her an emotionless look. "I don't know." He confessed. "But I do."

Abby sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she studied Damon's sincere face. "Regardless, it doesn't matter." She told him, leaning back against the counter as she continued to study the handsome stranger before her. "They wont be touching me again."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm here." She told him, giving him a shrug as she too crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not going back."

"what are you going to do? Crash on Jenna's couch for the rest of your life?" Damon asked her skeptically.

Abby rolled her eyes, letting her hands fall to her sides as she moved away from the counter. "No, stupid." She replied, pushing past him to leave the bathroom. "I'm going to get a job and move out on my own." She informed him, picking up the job application that was resting on her bed and showing it to him.

"The Grill huh? That's not much for pay." He told her, tossing the application on the bed, still looking at her skeptically.

Abby shrugged. "Once I get the job I can save back the money. I'll get a couple jobs if I have too. It doesn't matter." She told him, sitting down on her bed. "I'll figure it out. I always do."

Damon looked her over once more, realizing she was serious. "What are you? Like 16? How are you going to pull this off?"

"I'll be 18 in three months. All I have to do is stay hidden until then. After that there's nothing anyone can do."

Damon nodded, seeing the determination in her eyes. "Alright." He agreed, shrugging his shoulders and turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Abby said, grabbing his arm to stop him from leave. "You wont tell anyone, right?"

Damon gave her another look up and down before letting his usual smirk tug at his lips. Leaning in close to her ear he whispered, "Your secret's safe with me." and then, not letting her notice, Damon breathed in her sweet scent one more time, loving the smell of her blood pumping through her veins. "I'll see you later, then." he whispered, gently pulling away and walking out of the room.


	3. Its Five O'clock Somewhere

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 3**

**~It's Five O'clock Somewhere~**

Damon entered Elena's room as he usually did, through her window. Glancing around at the sleeping women, he quietly made his way over to stand beside Elena. Looking down at her gentle face, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Katherine…of the way things were before he realized she was even more of a manipulative bitch then he'd originally thought.

Shaking his head, Damon moved to stand beside Abby.

She was sleeping soundly on her side, facing the window he'd come through. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch her cheek as he kneeled before her.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was while she slept.

She seemed so much more innocent... The pain of her life, whatever horrors she had seen that aged her gaze so, weren't there when she slept.

Closing his eyes, Damon leaned down to take in her sweet scent.

What was it about her scent that seemed to force him to her? One wiff of her blood and he was putty in her hands. _Well,_ as much putty in her hands as he ever really could be to anyone…

And when he pulled back, he realized something.

Her shirt, the one she had been wearing earlier at The Grill, was under her bed.

Reaching down, he picked it up and put it to his face, giving it a light sniff. Taking in the smell of her divine blood up close was a kind of euphoric experience. He nearly fell back onto the floor in a daze.

Pulling the shirt away from his face, Damon took in a few deep breaths of the relatively blood free air. "What are you?" He whispered, staring at Abby curiously.

"Mmm…" Abby groaned in her sleep, her brow scrunching before her eyes cracked open. "Damon?" She questioned quietly.

"Shhh..." He whispered, putting his finger up to his lips.

"Am I asleep?" she wondered tiredly, her eyes still barely more than slits as she watched him.

Damon smiled, nodding his head. "Close your eyes." he whispered, his hand coming out to gently run down her face from forehead to chin.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Abby's lips as she snuggled into her pillow, sleep once again taking her.

"Good night, Abby." He whispered, getting to his feet.

"Night, Damon." Abby whispered back, pulling the blanket up to her chin, and making Damon smile as he exited through the window.

x-X-x

"Can you start today?" Ryan, the manager of The Grill asked from behind the bar the next day.

Abby stared at him dumbstruck. "I-I was just dropping off the application. Shouldn't I have to do an interview or something first?"

"You _want_ me to interview you?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Abby shrugged. "Not really." She conceded. "But this just seems too easy."

Ryan chuckled, setting down the glass he had been wiping out and motioned with her to follow him. "Come on, I'll get you an apron and we can fill out your paperwork."

x-X-x

"Well, well, well, look at you, all member-of-the-work-force." Damon's familiar voice called out later as Abby walked up to stand next to where he was seated at the bar.

Abby smiled, leaning her arm onto the bar as she faced him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, then proceeded to ask Ryan for two beers for table four.

"Drinking." He informed her, holding up his glass of scotch to her before finishing it off..

"You know its like two in the afternoon right?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Damon shrugged. "Its five o'clock somewhere." he informed her, motioning to Ryan for another.

Abby rolled her eyes, taking the beers from her boss as he held them out to her. "Whatever you say, Damon." she mumbled, making her way to her table in need.

x-X-x

"So, how's your first day of work going?" Elena asked that night after Abby came up to get her order. Elena was sitting with her friend Bonnie.

Bonnie and Abby had met a while back when Abby had come to visit. She seemed like a nice girl, though Abby could tell there was something different about her now…She was tougher somehow.

Abby shrugged. "Its cool. A lot of nice people in town willing to give decent tips to the new girl."

Elena smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah. There is one thing though…"

"Whats that?"

"Does Damon usually spend most of his time here?" She wondered.

Elena shrugged as Bonnie replied with, "He just likes to show up every now and then to check up on Elena."

"Bonnie!" Elena growled.

"What? Its true." she replied, giving a shrug.

"Why do you ask?" Elena wondered, her glare softening as she turned back to face her cousin.

"Because he's been here since two…and Its nearly nine." Abby replied, looking over at Damon who was still seated at the bar, drinking.

Elena glared at the back of Damon's head. "Maybe I should go talk to him…" She mumbled, starting to get up, but Abby stopped her.

"Don't worry about it." She said, giving her cousin a smile. "I can handle Damon."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other for a moment, then shifted their gaze back to Abby.

"Unless there's something I should know?" she wondered, looking between the two.

Elena shrugged. "Just…be careful."

Abby shrugged, turning to make her way back towards the kitchen to give them the girls orders. "As always…" She mumbled to herself as she walked.

x-X-x

Damon had watched as Abby walked away from Elena and Bonnie. He'd listened in on their conversation and he knew Elena wasn't going to keep her nose out of this. It wasn't in her to let the people she loved make mistakes if she could help them.

A part of him wished at that moment that he wasn't a mistake…But, he knew he was. It was always a mistake to let him close. He ruined everything, whether he meant to or not. If you trusted him he would make you regret it.

With a sigh, he downed the rest of his bourbon and began staring into the empty glass as his thoughts overtook him.

"Last call, Damon."

Ryan said a little while later.

Damon looked up at him confused. "Last call? Its only nine."

Ryan shook his head. "No. It's Eleven. We're closing up."

Damon looked around the empty restaurant, confused at how the time had gotten so far away from him. "Is Abby still here?" he asked when he didn't see her anywhere. He could still smell her, but it was faint, so she could have just left.

"She's in the back, grabbing her jacket. Do you want a drink or not?"

"Not." Abby answered for him as she walked out. "Come on, Damon. I'll take you home."

Damon looked at her with a scrunched brow. "I drove here."

"And now you're drunk. Therefore, I'm going to give you a lift and we'll come get your car in the morning."

"Pft" Damon replied, giving his wrist a flick, like he was brushing off her comment. "I've drank _far_ more than this."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you have, but you're going to have to continue your sorrow drowning when I get you home. Now, come on."

"I'm not sorrow drowning." Damon mumbled, getting to his feet a little more shakily than was real. In all actuality, he could have driven himself home. His vampire blood had already absorbed a lot of the alcohol, but he was afraid she wouldn't drive him if she realized how sober he really was. "Lets go…" He said, motioning for her to lead the way.

"Night, Ryan." She said, heading towards the door. "You coming, Damon?" She asked, seeing he was still standing at the bar.

"Yeah…yeah. Just…can't seem to get my feet to move."

Abby sighed, walking back over to him and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Come on, Elena will never forgive me if I don't get her boyfriends brother home in one piece."

Damon chuckled, letting Abby lead him out as he rested his head on top of hers, breathing in her delectable scent.

She must have been sweating at some point in the night, because her scent was stronger than before.

It made his mouth water.

"Okay, in ya go." Abby said when they made it to her car a few moments later. Luckily for her, her car had one of those clicker things so all she had to do was hit a button to unlock it and then pull the door open.

"Do you even know where I live?" Damon questioned with a scrunched brow as he flopped down into her car.

"You and Stefan are in the old boarding house Elena and I used to pick flowers from the garden out there when we were younger." She informed him before closing his door and getting in the drivers side.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Damon asked as she started the car. "Didn't Elena give you her 'Stay away from Damon Salvatore, he's trouble' speech?"

Abby chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him. "Are you really as bad as everyone makes you out to be?" She wondered, staring into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Nope." He said, scrunching up his face as his head rested against the back of the seat. "I'm worse." He admitted, looking away from her. He didn't want to see her reaction to his confession.

Needless to say, he was surprised when he heard her chuckling.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, looking over at her as she buckled her seatbelt, still laughing.

"Damon, I've met more than my fair share of bad guys…" She looked over at him, locking eyes. "You don't scare me."

"And you don't know me very well." He replied, looking out the window.

Abby nodded, putting the car into drive and making her way out of the parking lot. "You're right. I don't know you. And something tells me there aren't many who do."

Damon didn't say anything to that. He really wasn't sure what to say. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Not to her at least.

After a moment, he desperatly needed to crack a window…with the conversation on pause he couldn't help but notice how overpowering her scent was in such a small space. "fuck…"

"You're not getting sick are you?" Abby asked, worriedly as she watched him roll the window all the way down. "Do you need me to stop?"

Damon shook his head, halfway leaning it out the window. "Just drive. I'll be fine."

Abby nodded, not sure if she believed him. She decided to speed up a little.

**Okay. Thats all for now...more soon i hope. ;) Thanks for the reviews. they're ALWAYS appreciated! i'll try and write more soon, just depends on how much time i've got this week...but i've actually got to be up in three hours so i really have to get to bed now...night everyone and thanks for reading!**


	4. Finding Beauty In The Dissonance

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 4**

**~Finding Beauty In The Dissonance~**

"What's wrong with him?" Stefan asked in a bored tone, after he opened the door to find what looked to be a very drunk Damon hanging on a very tiny Abby.

"Drunk." Abby confirmed, her arms tightly wrapped around Damon's waist.

Stefan nodded. "You're such a good influence." he informed his brother sarcastically.

Damon flipped him off, making Abby chuckle as Stefan started to reach for his brother. "Don't touch me." He grumbled, pushing Stefan away.

"I'll take him in, just tell me where you want him." Abby said.

Stefan nodded, motioning for Abby to enter.

"Come on, big boy." Abby said, pulling him inside.

Damon laughed at her 'big boy' comment.

"His room is upstairs." Stefan informed her, pointing to the staircase to there left.

Abby looked over at them with apprehension, before turning her gaze to Damon. "Can you make it?" She asked, curiously.

Damon gave her a look that obviously said she was insane and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Couch!" Damon declared, pointing towards the living room.

Abby nodded in agreement, leading him to his new destination.

After laying him on his side on the couch, she kneeled down in front of him. A look of compassion overtook her features as she used her fingertips to brush the hair from his eyes.

And just as quickly as it appeared, the look was gone, replaced with her usual unreadable expression.

Looking behind the couch to Stefan she gave him a forced smile before turning back to Damon. "I'll be back to get you at noon tomorrow to pick up your car." she told him. "Are you going to remember that?" She asked skeptically.

Damon yawned, but nodded his head all the same.

Abby chuckled, getting to her feet and shaking her head. "Will you be here?" She asked Stefan, hoping he could remind him.

"I'll tell him." Stefan agreed.

Abby thanked him as she began making her way towards the door. "If you need anything…" She started, turning to face Stefan just before walking out the front door. "Well, you know where I'm staying." She told him with a smile.

Stefan nodded, watching as she took the first few steps out of the house before he called to her.

Abby paused, turning to face him as he stood just outside the doorway.

"Why did you help him tonight?" He asked, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked at her curiously. "I mean, Damon's a dick. Ask anyone. And I know he said something to upset you last night…So, why would you help him tonight? He doesn't deserve it."

A soft sigh left Abby's lips as Stefan spoke of his brother. She wasn't really sure how to answer his question. Honestly, she wasn't all that sure why she'd helped him either. She'd never really felt a need to help her fellow man, especially when her fellow man _was_ a dick.

But there was something about Damon…

She felt drawn to him somehow…like they were meant to meet.

Unsure of what to say, Abby simply shrugged her shoulders, pressing the button to unlock her car. "I know he can be a dick…" she started, opening her car door. "But. There _is_ something good in him. I can feel it." her hand absently slid up to the silver pendant hanging round her neck as she spoke.

"He's hurt people." Stefan told her, wanting her to understand what she was getting herself into if she continued going down the path she was on. He couldn't bare it if something happened to her…it could kill Elena. "He _hurts_ people. Whether he means to or not…its all he's ever done."

Abby bit her lip as she began moving the pendant back and forth on its chain. "I know. He told me that."

"He did?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Well, sort of. He said he was bad guy. That he was worse than how everyone made him out to be."

Stefan watched as Abby's face became distant, lost in her thoughts…maybe a memory. Wherever she was, it wasn't here with him anymore. He waited patently for her to come back.

And after a moment, she did. Her eyes came back into focus as she locked her gaze with his. "And I'll tell you the same as I told him. I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be." He told her. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late to take it back, and really he didn't want to. He knew it was true.

Abby shook her head, "Make sure he's ready for me at noon, okay?" she said, getting in her car before he even had the chance to reply. She was tired and this conversation was draining her. She knew she could trust Damon, even if no one else did. She could see it in the way he looked at her, in the way he'd promised to keep her secret for her. There was good in him, even if none of them wanted to admit it, _including_ Damon.

x-X-x

"You faked being drunk to get a ride home?" Stefan questioned as he re-entered the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Who's faking?" Damon mumbled, pouring himself a glass of his usual and downing it even faster.

"What are you playing at, Damon?" Stefan asked, leaning against the railing as he watched his brother.

"Who says I'm playing?" He asked, pouring another glass. "You're the one telling her to stay away from me. That I'm going to _hurt_ her." Damon glared at his brother as he downed this glass as well.

"Wont you?" Stefan asked, the look on his face feigning boredom.

Damon scoffed, setting his glass down. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled, moving to walk past Stefan as he went.

"If you hurt her, you'll hurt Elena." Stefan informed him, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

"News flash, brother…I don't _want_ to hurt her." Damon informed him, jerking his arm back and going upstairs to his room.

x-X-x

"You're back kind of late." Elena remarked as Abby walked into there room a little while later, dropping her small black messenger bag onto her bed and grabbing her pjs from the night before off the end. "Where were you?"

"Sorry mom, I hadn't realized I was missing curfew." Abby snapped before she could stop herself. Wincing she turned to Elena with a pained expression. "Sorry…Reflex."

Elena smiled, "Its cool. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play 'mommy'." She apologized as well.

Abby smiled, turning on her heels and going into the bathroom to change. Normally she would have just changed in the room, but with her stomach and back still a mess, it was just easier this way.

After checking her stitches and giving them a gentle cleaning, she got back in her 'Lick a Witch' shirt and black sweats. She walked out and set her dirty clothes by her bed.

"So…what time did Damon head home?" Elena asked as Abby sat on the cot AKA her bed.

Abby looked up at her with a knowing look as she pulled off her socks. "Subtle Elena. _Real_ subtle."

Elena smiled, giving her a shrug. "I try."

"He stuck around until last call." Abby told her, folding her legs in front of herself. "Then I gave him a ride home."

"You what?" Elena nearly shouted. She was obviously horrified.

"He was really drunk, E. He could barely walk. I wasn't gonna let him drive." She defended herself. This was ridiculous! Why was everyone being this way about Damon? she wondered as she took her purse off the end of the bed and pushed it underneath.

"Please Abby, if you never listen to another piece of advise from me after this…please just…_Stay away_ from Damon. He's not good for you."

Abby sighed, shaking her head. "What is so bad about him?" She asked, looking down at her lap. "I know he must of done some bad stuff, but _seriously_…how bad could it be?"

"_**Bad**_." Elena told her seriously.

Abby stared at her, waiting her for to continue…she didn't. "That's all I get? _**Bad**_? That doesn't really tell me anything!"

Elena opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. After a moment she went with, "Its not my secret to tell. I can't."

Abby sighed, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes as she slipped under her covers. "Fine. But I've got a busy day tomorrow so can we just go to sleep?" she asked, turning her back to Elena.

"Sure." Elena agreed quietly, flipping off her light and getting into bed herself. A part of her wanted to tell Abby the truth, about what Damon was, the horrible things he'd done…but she wouldn't. And not just because it wasn't her secret, but because she didn't want this life for Abby. She wanted her to still have a chance at normal, even though it was obvious the girl was running away from something…it couldn't have been anything as bad as vampires…could it?


	5. Won't You Come A Bit Closer

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 5**

**~Won't You Come A Bit Closer, Close Enough So I Can Smell You~**

Abby pulled her long, dark-lightly wavy at the ends-hair back into a ponytail at the base of her neck while she studied her reflection in the mirror.

She'd put on a fitted plain black v neck, cap sleeve shirt and a pair of well fitted black flare legged dress pants. Her feet were in a pair of all black non-slip tennis shoes. Her eyes were lined in black and she had on some chap stick.

Turning, she moved her focus down to the 3 cuts on her upper right arm, they were pretty faint-them being the most superficial she'd gotten-and the top one just showed from under her sleeve. She just hoped no one would notice them. Eyeing them for a minute longer, she shrugged it off. They looked a lot like cat scratches…she could just blame her friends pet.

Going back into Elena's room, Abby grabbed her messenger bag and keys, slinging the bag over her shoulders and taking off to start her day.

x-X-x

"Damon, please don't do this…" Elena begged as she stood across from him in the living room.

He was sitting on the couch, drinking blood from a coffee mug.

"Just leave Abby alone, before you hurt her." she continued.

Damon glared at her. "I'm not _doing_ anything! Why do you and Stefan keep assuming I'm up to something? Like I have this huge master plan that all revolves around hurting Abby in some unspeakably horrible way!"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, the look on her face showing how obvious she thought the answer was. "You're _always_ up to something, Damon. Just _please_ leave Abby out of it!"

Damon growled, slamming his now empty cup down on the table.

Elena sighed, not flinching but looking irritated.

Damon shook his head, getting up from the couch and running a hand through his hair.

Taking a breath to calm himself, he took the few steps he needed to, to be right in front of her. He wanted to look into her eyes when he said this so she would know he meant it. "I don't want to hurt Abby. I know that would hurt you and I would never do that on purpose."

Elena opened her mouth to protest, her mind automatically going back to that night in her room…With Jeremy.

Damon stopped her by pressing his finger to her lips. "Okay, so I _have _hurt you intentionally…but Katherine isn't here to send me over the edge like before…so don't worry." He let his hand fall as he took a step back from her. "I just like being with her." He confessed, walking back over to the couch and grabbing his jacket.

Abby would be there anytime now.

"Do you…Do you _like_ her?" Elena asked, grabbing him by the shoulder to get his attention since she couldn't physically turn him like she'd wanted.

Damon scoffed, shrugging her hand away. "Please. I don't like anyone, Elena." He turned his head slightly to look at her. "You know that."

"Liar." Elena mumbled, just before there was a knock at the door.

"Whatever, Elena." Damon replied, waving her off as he made his way to the door, knowing who would be there. "Hello, Abby." He said with a smile, opening the door and smelling her sweet scent in the air.

Abby smiled, watching his eyes as they scanned her up and down. "Hey, Damon." She replied, Enjoying the approval in his eyes. "You ready?"

Damon nodded, rolling his eyes as he heard Elena walk up behind him. "Lock up when you leave." he told her, not bothering to turn around as he pulled on his jacket and ushered Abby towards her car.

x-X-x

"So, did Elena come over to tell you to stay away from me?" Abby asked as Damon climbed into the car after her.

Damon smirked closing the door.

Abby nodded, taking that as a 'yes'. "She gave me one of those speeches last night." She informed him as she started her car.

"It'd be smart of you to listen to her, ya know." Said Damon, resting his head on the back of the seat.

Abby looked over at him curiously. "Do you want me to stay away from you?" She asked, hoping he'd say no. It would hurt her more than it should if he told her to stay away.

Their was no real explanation for it. They'd known each other for all of a day and a half, but she felt connected to him…drawn to his very existence…

Not that she expected him to feel the same… After all, who could feel connected to person after an hour together? Besides her, obviously…

Damon watched her from his side of the car, knowing he didn't really want her to stay away. But he knew Elena and Stefan were right. He _would_ hurt her. Not because he wanted too, but because he always hurt the people he cared about.

Even before he was turned…

He wanted to tell her to stay away…that he was trouble and he would hurt her…but he couldn't force the words to leave his mouth.

He was a selfish creature by nature…and he wanted Abby…if for nothing more than her company…and her intoxicating scent.

"Do you work tonight?" He asked, avoiding her question.

Abby nodded. "I get off at 6." She told him after backing out onto the road.

"Wait…so you're going in now?"

Abby nodded. "I just figured I'd give you a lift since I was going there anyways."

Damon nodded, giving her a smile and taking in a deep breath.

God…she smelled _amazing_! He just wanted to reach out and grab her…

If she smelled this good on the outside he could only imagine how amazing her blood would taste…the thought alone was making his mouth water.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked a few minutes later as they pulled into the parking lot. "You're face…" She started but Damon had already turned away from her, taking in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves…

Bad idea…

"I'm fine." He told her, getting out of the car quickly to breath the fresh air.

"Damon?" Abby questioned, getting out of the car and walking over to him, her small hands came up to gently touch his cheeks, lightly forcing him to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, looking into his beautiful blue eyes with concern.

Damon smiled, knowing he had gotten himself under control just in time. "I'm fine." he told her, his hand coming up to gently grip her wrist as he looked into her beautiful light green eyes.

Abby smiled, obviously relieved. "You wanna come in? I'll buy you a shake." She offered, making him chuckle.

"Sure." He agreed, his hand gently taking hers as they began walking the short distance to go inside.

x-X-x

"_Long live, all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders! I'm not afraid!_" Taylor Swift sang from the jukebox as Abby brought Damon his strawberry shake.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Sorry about the Taylor Swift." Abby apologized, leaning on his table. "I'm pretty sure _they_ had something to do with it." She informed him, pointing towards a group of 3 girls, no older than 14 sitting at a table, giggling.

Damon nodded, chuckling. "Its alright." He leaned a little closer to her, his usual smirk tugging at his lips as he said, "I have an unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"Oh, really…"

He nodded. "Its almost…_unmanly_."

"Is that your way of telling me you're a closet Taylor Swift fan?" Abby smirked.

Damon laughed, shaking his head 'no'. "That just means, I'm as suave as 007."

Abby laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, Damon."

**Okay...there you have it...Chapter 5. its a little short...and kind of filler but the Taylor Swoft thing made me laugh. I loved it when he said that 'My unflinching abilitly to listen to taylor swift' Line the first season of the show...so i wanted to use it here for fun. I hope you liked! **


	6. Lets Make Like Fabric Softener And Snugg

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 6**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out. I've been working crazy hours and trying to clean up desperately this week. Plus, I think my laptop is starting to go out… =| **

**I hope you guys like this one. Its taken me forever to write it. Lol Enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**~Lets Make Like Fabric Softener And Snuggle!~**

Abby yawned, sitting down on an empty stool at the end of her shift and resting her head on her arms. The night had been really busy with customers and she was ready to sleep.

"Hey Abs, You ready to go?" It was Damon's voice calling to her now. The Grill was closed, but Ryan always let Damon in anyways, if he wasn't there already that is.

Damon and Abby had been spending increasingly more time with each other over the past two weeks, to Stefan and Elena's dismay.

Abby loved being with Damon. He made her smile, and laugh. She felt safe with him. It was something she hadn't felt in years. Plus, she felt increasingly more and more attracted to him. All she ever seemed to want to do was touch him, and be near him.

But Damon had yet to make any real moves. Sure, they held hands often enough and they'd even fallen asleep watching movies or talking a few times, but it never went beyond a hug or laced fingers.

"Hey, D." Abby replied, giving him a tired smile as she lifted her head up off the bar.

"You look wiped." He told her, sitting down beside her.

"Long night." She replied, resting her head on her arms once again.

Damon smiled, gently moving the hair from her face as he watched her.

"It's a good thing you're taking her home." Ryan said, walking behind the bar a few moments later. He'd been in his office filling out order forms. "I wouldn't feel right about her driving herself."

Damon nodded, not taking his attention off of Abby.

"Sleepy." She mumbled, looking up at him through tired eyes.

Damon chuckled, getting to his feet. "Come on, Sleepy-Head. Lets get you home and in bed."

"Okay." She replied, forcing herself to get to her feet.

Damon smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. "Night, Ryan." Damon called, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"She's off tomorrow!" Ryan called back.

Damon looked down at her for conformation.

Abby nodded.

"Cool." He replied, taking her out to his car.

x-X-x

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Abby asked as Damon started his car.

Damon looked over at her questioningly.

She was leaned back in her seat, looking over at him with tired eyes.

"You don't want to stay with Elena tonight?"

Abby shook her head no. "I just want to sleep tonight."

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "You can't sleep there?"

"Bad dreams." she replied, a slight pout in her tone and on her face.

Damon nodded. "Okay. But you have to call Elena so she doesn't get all panicked when you don't come home."

"Yes boss." She replied, pulling out her cell phone to send her cousin a text.

x-X-x

"Please, Damon?" Abby begged as they lay together in his bed later that night.

Damon ignored her, continuing to flip through channels.

"Awe, come on, D…Please? _please!_"

Damon sighed, turning the television off and facing Abby as she looked at him hopefully. "Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. No wait, it's just a sparkle."

Abby smiled, giving a small, excited clap before coming back with "I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can sure make your bed rock!"

Damon smiled, then countered with "I've heard sex is a killer. Want to die happy?"

"Very nice." Abby praised, "The body is made up of 90% water and I'm thirsty."

Damon laughed, giving her a nod of approval. "If you were Sprite, I'd obey my thirst!"

"So…You're a boy huh?"

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "Does that actually work?"

Abby shrugged, then motioned for him to go.

"You've stolen my heart... Luckily, I've got another three or four in the freezer."

"I like my men like I like my Cows. Ground up and in the freezer."

Damon shook his head. "that's not a pickup line, that's a bumper sticker!"

Abby sighed, "Okay, fine. How about, 'Does this rag smell like chloroform?'"

"Wow, that's special… how about 'You'll Do.'"

"That's horrible!"

"Not necessarily."

Abby sighed, putting her finger to her chin for a moment in thought.

Damon watched as a mischievous smirk pulled at her lips.

"You know, I can still have sex up until the 8th month!"

"And once again, Abby wins with the buzz kill." Damon said, making Abby chuckled as the two laid back on the bed. She rested her head on his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Damon smiled, breathing in deep her scent as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Do you have an eraser? Because I can't erase you from my mind."

Abby smiled, sitting up on her elbow so she could look into his eyes. "I think I'm having an asthma attack, Because you just took my breath away."

Damon smirked, leaning in a little closer to her. "When you look into the mirror holding up a dozen roses, you see the 13 most beautiful things in the world."

Abby leaned in a littler closer as well. "Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

Their lips were mere centimeters apart as he whispered "You seem like a sweet person. Would you mind if I taste you to find out?"

And then they were kissing. Soft and slow.

After a moment they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes trying to gauge how the other felt…And then they were kissing again, this time with more passion, and fire as Abby moved to straddle his waist.

Damon's hands slipped to her hips, giving them a squeeze as he flipped them over so she was underneath him. "I've wanted this since the night we met." He confessed, his lips trailing from hers to her neck. His lips lingering just over her pulse.

Her heart was pounding and her scent was giving him a contact high as his hands slipped under her shirt.

Abby moaned, running her fingers through his hair as he began sucking on her neck. "Don't stop, Damon. Don't ever stop."

Damon smirked, taking in another deep breath of her skin as his lips slid to the crook of her neck. His eyes closed a little tighter as his mind began to wonder what her blood would taste like. The smell of it was so intoxicating he could only imagine how mind blowing it would be to have a taste…

"This must be what that lame ass Edward Cullen felt like…" Damon thought as his tongue ran up the vain pulsing in her neck.

"Ouch…" Abby groaned, feeling something sharp graze her neck where Damon was kissing. "Owe! Ouch!" She continued as the pain suddenly increased. "Damon…Stop! Ouch! Damon what are you doing?" She yelled, trying to push him off but to no avail.

Damon, in his blood lusting fantasies had bitten into her neck and was now savoring the delectable high of her blood. It was even more amazing than he thought possible.

"Damon, please…" Abby whispered, a single tear escaping her eye just before the blackness of blood loss overtook her.

Suddenly realizing this was no longer a fantasy, Damon pulled back, looking down at the now lifeless body of Abby. "Fuck…Abby…Abby!" he screamed, giving her a shake. "No…No, no, no, no…"

"No!" Damon screamed, sitting up in bed with a start as he pulled himself from his dream.

"Hey…" Abby whispered, sitting up and placing her hand in his bare shoulder.

Damon jerked away, looking back at her like she was insane.

Abby looked at him with concern, her hand once again slipping to his shoulder as he stared at her, trying to decide if it was really all just a dream.

"It's okay…It was just a dream." she told him soothingly, her hand sliding down his bare arm to gently take his hand in hers. "You're okay."

Damon nodded, giving her hand a squeeze as he looked down to study their now laced fingers.

Abby smiled, leaning up a little further so she could rest her chin lightly on his shoulder. "I thought I was the one who had the nightmares." She commented lightly.

"I guess tonight was my turn."

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked, opening Damon's door and stepping inside. "I heard yelling."

"It's nothing, little brother. Back off." Damon growled.

"Hey…" Abby whispered, running her free hand soothingly along his back as she gave his hand a squeeze. "Its okay." She and Damon locked eyes for a moment, a gentle smile pulling at her lips as she told Stefan they were fine.

The moment seemed to personal Between the two as Stefan stood there, watching. Neither of them noticed as he quickly closed the door and left.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Damon whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare."

Damon smiled, using his free hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Lets go back to sleep."

"Sounds good to me." She agreed.

They both laid back, snuggling close together.

"No more bad dreams, okay?" Abby whispered, gently running her fingers along Damon's forehead and down his cheek.

Damon smiled. "I wont, if you wont." He agreed, pressing his lips to her forehead as they both settled back in for the night.


	7. I Love How You Walk With Your Hands In Y

**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long. Works kicking me ass…but I hope you like the update!**

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 7**

**~I Love How You Walk With Your Hands In Your Pockets~**

"So D, What do you want to do today?" Abby asked, sitting up in his bed as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of tight black leather pants and no shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower.

He walked over to his dresser, looking for a shirt. Turning to face her, a smirk formed on his lips as he responded with, "The same thing we do every day Pinky, try and take over the world."

Abby laughed, throwing off the blanket and getting to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. She had borrowed Damon's black button down shirt to sleep in that night, and when she raised her arms over her head, he could see her blood red, boy short underwear perfectly.

Damon quickly turned away from her, visions of his dream running through his head.

He realized then, he meant what he'd told her in the dream, he _had_ wanted her since the first night they met. He'd not only wanted her for her sweet, intoxicating blood, but he'd been insanely attracted to her physically as well. He wanted her more than he'd wanted anyone in all his years…

And that scared him.

She was Elena's cousin. Elena who he was in love with…

But he wasn't really. Not anymore. As crazy as it seemed, the more time he spent with Abby the more he realized he wanted her more. What he'd felt for Elena was like nothing compared to the pull he felt for Abby. He even hated being away from her for more than a couple of hours, it was like he _had_ to be near her…

But he was afraid to be near her. He was afraid it would end just like the dream if he ever let things get physical. He was worried he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he ever got a taste of her.

Plus, there was the whole, 'I'm a Vampire, Ask me how!' he was constantly trying to hide from her…

How would she react when she finally figured it out?

Would she run away? Would she scream? Call him a monster?

He'd been called far worse in his time, but the thought of Abby calling him such, of her being afraid of him…It hurt him more than he could bring himself to admit.

Pulling on a white t-shirt, Damon turned back around to face Abby.

She was pulling her faded blue jeans from the night before back on.

He watched as she buttoned them, leaving on his borrowed shirt.

She looked good in it.

"Do you care if I wear this?" She asked, giving the shirt a little pull. "I got ketchup on mine at work last night."

Damon smiled, "Not at all. It looks good on you."

Abby bit her lip, looking down at her bright blue painted toe nails so he couldn't see her blush. His compliments always did that to her.

"If you want we can run by Jenna's and you can get some clean clothes before we go out and do…whatever it is we're doing today."

Abby smiled, giving him a nod. "That'd be great actually." she agreed.

Damon watched as she slipped her feet into her shoes and then slipped her hands in her pockets.

"Ready?"

Damon nodded, motioning for her to lead the way.

x-X-x

Damon flopped down on Elena's bed, resting his hands behind his head as he watched Abby dig through her bag on the floor for something clean to wear.

After a few minutes, She settled on a royal purple spaghetti strap top, and the pair of fitted black bells Damon seemed to enjoy so much, then headed into the bathroom to change.

Once dressed, she grabbed her brush off the sink and walked back out into the bedroom. "I'll only be a few more minutes." She promised, as she began brushing out her hair.

Damon shrugged, liking to watch her groom herself.

She gave him a small smile, turning and heading back into the bathroom.

"Jeez!" Abby squeaked a few moments later, after she'd pulled out her makeup bag from the bottom cabinet.

Damon was now standing behind her, watching.

"I hate when you sneak up on me!" She declared, playfully throwing a cotton ball at him.

Damon chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. "I just enjoy watching you primp for me."

"Who says I'm primping for you?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" He asked, smirking.

Abby shrugged. "Maybe." She conceded. "Or, maybe I'm primping for that sexy Tyler Lockwood fellow." She through out, knowing it would wipe that smirk off Damon's lips. She knew Damon didn't like Tyler. Especially when Tyler had flirted with her at work a few nights ago in front of him.

Just as Abby had predicted, the smirk on Damon's lips fell and a low growl escaped.

Abby chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled out her liner and began tracing her eyes in black. "Don't worry, D." She said, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Its all for you. It's _always_ all for you." she finished in a near whisper.

The irritation on Damon's face faded into a smile as he continued to watch her, not saying another word.

After putting on some purple eye shadow, she then used some black to smoke out the outer corners of her eyes.

Just as she was putting her lip gloss on she heard Jenna's voice downstairs, calling her name.

"Upstairs!" Abby called, putting a lid on her gloss and slipping it into her pocket.

Damon smiled, watching her as she once again slipped her hands into her pockets and started walking out of the room. He loved watching her do that, not really sure why. Something about that little gesture was just so, _Abby_.

"I got an interesting phone…" Jenna started, walking into the bedroom but stopped when she saw Damon standing there, smirking. "Call." she finished, looking from Damon to Abby and back again. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon shrugged, moving to sit down on Elena's bed beside Abby who was pulling on a pair of black, short heeled ankle boots. "Abby and I are going to hang out on her day off."

Jenna turned her attention to Abby, concern showing on her face though she was trying not to be obvious in front of Damon. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together." She commented.

"Yes, well, friends do that." Abby told her, giving her a lifted eyebrow.

Why did everyone in Mystic Falls seem to have an issue with Damon? Was he really that much of an asshole to everyone who wasn't her?

"_Friends_, huh?" Jenna was looking back and forth between the two now.

"You were saying something about a phone call?" Abby asked, trying to get Jenna back on track.

"Oh, right." Jenna started, giving her head a little shake as if to clear it before turning her attention back to Abby. "I guess we can talk about it when you get home later. Just don't stay out too late tonight, okay?"

Abby nodded. "Sure thing, Jenna." She replied with a smile.

Jenna smiled as well, before turning and walking out of the room.

Abby turned to Damon, "Should I be worried?"

Damon shrugged, getting to his feet. "Ready to go, my lady?" he asked, holding out his hand for her.

Abby smiled, Slipping her hand into his. "Ready and willing, kind sir." She replied, letting him lead her out of the room and out of the house.

x-X-x

"I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" Abby asked, walking down the street with her arm wrapped around Damon's. They'd went to see a movie and were now heading to the grill to eat, while playing their usual pickup line game. It was a wonder the two had any left to use, they'd played the game so many times lately.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." Damon replied, resting his head on hers and taking in a whiff of her hair.

Abby chuckled, "Be Unique and Different, Say yes!"

"If beauty was time, you'd be eternity." Damon replied, giving her a smile as she pulled out of his grasp and moved to stand against the side of a brick building.

They were only a few stores down from the grill but she wasn't ready to go inside and sit just yet.

Damon stood in front of her, his hands on her arms as he looked into her eyes.

"Your lips look lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" Abby asked quietly, hoping he would close the short distance between their lips.

Damon smiled, his hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind Abby's ear. "When God made you, he was showing off."

"I've been trying to see some stars tonight, but how can I when you are shining so bright?"

Damon's smile grew a little brighter, and just as he was opening his mouth to respond, Abby leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She was afraid if she waited any longer she would loose her nerve and she wanted Damon to know how she felt. She _needed_ him to know.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his a little closer. After a moment, she realized he wasn't kissing back and her heart stopped. She could feel the traitorous tears welling up in her eyes and she hadn't even opened them yet.

She'd never wanted anyone like this in all her life, so of course he wouldn't want her back. That's was just how things worked for her…

Just as she started to pull back she felt Damon's hands wrap around her waist and his lips start pressing back against hers.

She nearly cried in disbelief!

Damon was kissing her back!

Damon wanted her too!

Abby couldn't stop the smiled from pulling at her lips as she kissed him back, harder.

After a moment, Damon broke the kiss, but didn't pull away. Instead he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed as he took in a few deep breaths, trying to clear his head from his Abby fog.

Granted, standing that close to her didn't really help him clear away the high of her scent, but he couldn't bare to pull away completely. Not yet. Not when he knew his next words would most likely send her far away from him...but he had to say it. He knew he did. He wouldn't be the end of her, he wouldn't let his dream become a reality. He _couldn't_.

So, taking in a deep-almost shaky-breath, Damon forced his eyes to open and he pulled his head away from her. "I'm sorry, Abby…" He whispered, looking into her beautiful eyes and wishing he didn't have to say those words…or the words to come next…


	8. Every Time You Walk Away Or Run Away You

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 8**

**~Every Time You Walk Away Or Run Away You Take A Piece Of Me With You There~**

Abby Ran.

She ran from the spot they had been standing.

She ran from the block…

She ran away from his words, and his voice, even as he yelled for her to stop, to come back so they could talk.

His words, his _horrible, __**heart stopping **_words!

'_I'm Sorry Abby…But we can't cross that line. I _can't _be with you that way._'

And Abby's heart broke a little more at the memory. She didn't think it was possible, but the tears were somehow coming out faster, her legs giving out and sending her toppling down on the empty sidewalk.

Unable to force herself to her feet, Abby laid there, choking on her sobs and waiting for her inevitable numbness to take over. It was the only way she knew. Without the numbness she would never be able to tape herself together enough to keep going.

Hell, the numbness might not even be able to help her anymore...

She hadn't known Damon long, but somehow, he'd become the glue she needed. He'd been putting her back together again, fixing what Ronny had broken so many times over. Without him, she was back to all those tiny pieces she'd once been and her tape seemed to have lost its sticky.

But she couldn't stay like this, laying on the ground for people to see. She had to get up, to keep moving.

So, forcing herself up to her feet once again, Abby wiped her tear stained face and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were holding herself together. And really, it felt like she was.

She forced herself to walk around Jenna's block a few times, so the cool air could calm her skin from her tears and she could pull herself together enough to make it upstairs. If she could just make it to Elena's room she could break down in piece.

Elena wouldn't force her to talk until she was ready. She was good at knowing when to back off and when to push.

After what seemed like an eternity, Abby made her way up the porch and into the house.

"Abby, is that you?" Jenna's voice called, freezing Abby just before she hit the stairs.

"Yeah." Abby replied, her voice rasp from all the earlier crying, as Jenna walked in from the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you. About that phone call."

"Can it wait?" Abby asked pleadingly.

Jenna shook her head 'no'. "'Fraid not, kiddo." She said motioning with her head for Abby to follow her.

Abby nodded, following Jenna back into the kitchen where she was cooking some sort of pasta and there was a large pot with water boiling.

"Your mom called me today." Jenna told her, standing in front of her cutting board and chopping up potatoes. "She said you hadn't been home in a few days and she was worried."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Wow, mom. Your _only daughter_ has been gone for over two weeks and your _just_ realized it…That's _special_."

She felt like screaming. How could her mom be so stupid? How could she care so little for her only daughter as to not notice when she isn't come home? But then again, she also pretended not to notice all the cuts and bruises on her _only daughter's skin_ every day so _really_ what could Abby expect? Ronny was probably the one who said something about Abby being missing in the first place…

_Ronny_…

Abby's eyes widened as she looked up to Jenna. "When did you talk to her?"

"Earlier today…"

"Time, Jenna. What time?" Abby asked, her voice near frantic though she hadn't meant for it to be.

Jenna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably an hour or so before I came home to talk to you." She guessed.

"I gotta go." Abby said, getting her feet and quickly making her way out of the kitchen and into Elena's room.

x-X-x

"Hey Abby, Stefan and I were just…" Elena started, pointing towards Stefan standing behind her as they entered the room, but cut herself off when she noticed Abby's packed bag on the bed.

Abby was stuffing the last of her-unfortunately-still dirty laundry into the bag and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, confused.

"I um…I have to go." Abby said, not turning to look at her cousin as she zipped up her bag. "It was a mistake for me to come here." She finished, grabbing her bag off the bed and starting for the door, but Elena grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Abby what's going on? Did Damon do something?"

"You mean besides tell me we could never be together?" Abby asked with more bite then she meant to. Taking a deep breath she apologized. "Sorry, i didn't mean to snap like that. But I'm not leave because of Damon." She told them sincerely. Even though Damon broke her heart, she probably still would have stayed, maybe even tried to change his mind…or at least tried to keep their friendship. It was almost physically painful to be away from him right now... She was afraid of how bad it would get once she got in her car and left. "But I have to go." she wasn't sure if she was telling them or herself that last part.

Elena started to speak, to try and stop her, but Stefan's hand on her arm silenced her.

"Let her go." Stefan whispered, smelling Abby's fear. It was coming off of her rather strong.

Abby gave him a thankful smile before pushing past them and out to the hall. Unfortunately, she was too late. Just as she reached the stairs, Jenna had opened the door to Ronny and let him in. "Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Abby mumbled, unsure of what to do now.

"There you are Abby." Ronny's gravely voice called, in a mock pleasant tone as he looked up at her from the doorway. "Your mother and I have been very worried about you."

"I'm sure." Abby replied before she could stop herself. '_shit_' she thought, knowing that little remark of hers was going to cost her by the look that quickly flashed across his face.

She bit down on her lip so hard it drew blood.

"Come on. Lets go." he said, motioning with his head for her to go outside.

"Ronny, you just got here." Jenna said, confusion on her face. "don't you want to stay. Its such a long drive. You two can leave in the morning."

Ronny smiled but declined her offer. "Its okay, Jenna. We'll be fine." he turned his attention back to Abby who was gripping the staircase so tightly her knuckles were white. "Come along, dear."

x-X-x

Damon took down his eighth glass of bourbon as he sat at the bar of the grill. Abby had run away and he had come to drown his sorrows.

Being away from her was painful. It was like the second their lips touched, they became connected…or, _more_ connected anyways...and now that she was gone, he felt like a huge chunk of him was missing as well. With a sigh, he motioned for Ryan to fill him up again.

"Damon, as much as I appreciate you single handedly keeping me in the liquor business, I think you need to chill." Ryan told him, but poured him his ninth shot anyways.

"Your mouth says one thing but the booze in your hand says another." Damon replied, picking up the glass and quickly pouring it down, letting the familiar burn run down his throat.

"What happened between you and Abby man? You guys were fine when you left here last night."

Damon slammed the glass down, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to let Ryan know the subject was off limits.

Ryan let his hands come up in mock surrender. "Fine. Don't tell me." He conceded. "But this is the end of the line for you man." he informed him, giving his glass its final refill and walking away.

Damon rolled his eyes, quickly taking down the glass and then getting to his feet shakily.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't take him long to sober up. He could already feel his blood working to absorb the alcohol.

With a groan, Damon forced himself out of the building and out to the cool night air. Closing his eyes as he leaned against the side of the building he felt a pain in his chest he could only describe as Abby.

He hated being away from her, but now…After the kiss it just seemed so much worse. It was like when she ran away she took a piece of him with her.

He wondered if she'd ever give it back. He needed it back. The piece was to big to go without. It was like she took his kidney, or his leg or something…and if he wasn't drunk maybe he could have come up with a better analogy. Or maybe he was just to drunk to understand that one was perfect?

Regardless, Damon pushed himself off the wall and began making his way towards Elena's place. He had to talk to Abby. He needed to be near her.

Maybe he could just tell her the truth about him…or something close to it? But then, what could you tell someone that was close to 'I'm a vampire and I'm afraid if we get to close I'll bite you and drain you dry.'?

With another sigh, he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, making him once again think of Abby, as he walked.

He smiled, thinking back to all the times he watched her walk or stand with her hands in her front pockets.

Maybe…maybe they could find a way to be together…if he was honest with her, about _everything_. Maybe Abby could take it, if she loved him as much as he thought she did. They were so connected, he couldn't help but hope for such a miracle. He'd never felt as close to anyone or anything in his entire life. Abby _had_ to be able to take it. She just had to…If he just…

His thoughts all cut off as a sudden shock of fear echoed through his entire body, making him shake. '_Abby!_' his mind screamed, and before he could stop himself he had taken off in a run toward Elena's where he proceeded to nearly knock the door off its hinges in his entrance.

"Where is she?" He asked. he'd seen her car still in the drive so he hoped that meant she was here.

"You just missed her." Elena said, a look of sadness on her face.

"What do you mean? her car is still here."

"Ronny picked her up about five minutes ago. He took her home." Stefan told him.

"He wouldn't let her drive her car. Said they'd send someone for it." Elena explained. "I think he was afraid she wouldn't come home if he didn't drive her."

"Fuck!" Damon growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration for a moment. "Abby's keys. _Now_." he finally said, holding his hands out towards Elena. "Hurry up!"

"I think they're upstairs…" she started but Damon was already up and back down before she could finished with, "...Somewhere."

"Damon, whats going on?" Stefan asked following as Damon ran out the front door and opened Abby's car door.

"Nothing for you to worry about, little brother." Damon replied starting the car, "I'll take care of it." and then he was pulling out of the driveway, heading in the same direction Ronny had taken his step daughter. Only at, at least twice the speed.


	9. Tell Me All The Things You've Never Said

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 9**

**~Tell Me All The Things You've Never Said~**

Abby squished herself as far over in the car as she could. If he would have let her, she would have sat in the back to keep as much distance between the two as possible.

Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to speak. "W-where's mom?"

"She's at home of course. You think she wanted to spend hours in a car with you?"

Abby bit back a wince at his words.

He was such an asshole.

"Are we driving the whole way back tonight?" She asked, pressing her forehead against the window as she debated what would be worse, spending the next four hours in a car with Ronny or getting a hotel with him and _then_ spending four hours in a car together...

She prayed for the next four hours to be spent in the car…

A slow smirk spread over Ronny's lips and Abby felt her stomach drop. "We're going to be spending the night in a hotel, where I can teach you a lesson about running away." He informed her, as his hand came out to grip her leg tight enough to leave a bruise.

Abby's skin crawled at his touch and she suddenly had to fight back her nausea.

-bing- -bing-

Her phone went off, letting her know she had a text as Ronny took his hand back and placed it on the steering wheel.

Slipping her hand into her pocket, Abby pulled out her phone to see it was from Damon. She opened it.

'_I talked to Elena and Stefan. I'm right behind you. Now buckle up and don't panic. Do you trust me?' _

She read. '_I trust you._' she replied.

"Who's that?" Ronny asked, noticing her texting.

"Elena. She wanted to make sure we were okay." Abby lied, her voice giving nothing away.

Ronny nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

That's when Abby noticed a car zooming out to the side of their car, like it was going to pass, only once it got in front of them, it slammed on the breaks and caused Ronny to nail them almost head on.

Luckily for Abby, the car had mostly been on Ronny's side when they hit the brakes, But Abby was still pretty banged up. Her head had hit the window and her legs was trapped from the crunched in dashboard.

Looking over to Ronny she saw he was in far worse shape. The dash was shoved in on him and he wasn't moving. Glass had cut up his face and hands. His head was resting on the wheel and his eyes were closed.

And then their was screaming. But she couldn't tell from where. It was faint, like elevator music.

"Abby, Abby!" She knew that voice…_Damon_.

Abby turned her attention from Ronny to look at Damon who had somehow managed to pry her door off its hinges. "Damon…" She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm stuck…Damon, get me out, please!" She begged, becoming hysterical.

"Shh." Damon cooed, running his fingers through her hair to comfort her as he looked into her eyes. "Its okay, Abby. I'm gonna get you out of here." he promised. "Just calm down."

Abby nodded, giving a little sniffle as she tried to force herself to calm down.

"Ready? This is going to hurt, okay? I'm sorry."

Abby nodded, biting her lip as she waited for him to do whatever he needed to.

"Close your eyes and lean back into the seat." he ordered, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking. She was bleeding pretty badly somewhere, he could smell it. The smell of it was making his hands shake.

After she did what he said, he took in a deep breath through his mouth and proceeded to shove the dashboard back, a blood curdling scream escaped Abby's lips but he didn't stop until he'd freed her.

"Can you move your legs at all?" Damon asked, seeing the mangled mess he'd made. He'd been stupid to cause the accident but in his frantic need to save Abby he hadn't been able to come up with something better.

"Not really…" She cried, looking down at him completely broken.

"Its okay." He said, taking her into his arms and pulling her out of the car. "Its okay. Its going to be okay…" He told her, carrying her over to the grass on the side of the road.

"Damon…I'm tired." Abby whispered, as he sat with her on the ground.

"Its okay Abby. I just need you to stay awake for another minute." He told her.

Her vision was starting to go black around the edges as she looked up at him confused…It looked like he'd just...No, that couldn't be right…

"Drink Abby." He whispered, pressing his arm to her lips. "I need you to drink."

Abby looked up at him with confusion, unsure of what to do. Her vision went darker and she had to blink a few times to get her eyes to focus on him.

"Trust me, Abby. I need you to drink. Quickly before the wound closes!"

And Abby did trust him, though her mind was a fog she did her best to do as he asked, drinking the metallic liquid he was presenting her with before blackness took her under completely.

x-X-x

Abby woke up on a lumpy bed, with a thin cover her over that wasn't nearly warm enough.

Sitting up and looking around for a moment she realized she was in a hotel room. "How did I get…" She started but then her mind flashed back to Ronny and the car accident…and Damon. "Damon!" She called, throwing the blanket off and jumping to her feet before she'd even realized what she was doing.

She gasped, looking down at her completely heeled body. She didn't even feel sore! "What the fuck…" She whispered, looking up as Damon walk in from the bathroom. "What did you…_How_ did you…Was it a dream?"

"Abby, we have to talk." Damon told her, his voice and face calm but being this close to him, she could feel how uncomfortable he was. Whatever it was, he was not looking forward to telling her about it.

"Okay." She agreed, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs in front of her as he moved to sit on one of the hotel chairs, pulling it over she he was now sitting in front of her.

"Abby, there's something about me…something you have to know."

Abby nodded, reaching out and gently running her fingers along his cheek. "Whatever it is, Damon. We'll handle it. It'll be okay."

Damon shook his head, looking down. He didn't want to tell her the truth. That he was a monster. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't think he could handle it.

"Damon…Just tell me." She whispered, kneeling down in front of him and looking into his eyes. "Whatever it is. I'm not going anywhere. I know you're afraid of that."

"How do you know that?" He asked, his hand coming out to gently hold hers to his cheek where she'd been caressing.

Abby shrugged. "I just do. I can feel it."

"I felt your fear. When Ronny showed up. Its how I got to you so fast. I could feel it as I drove your car to find you."

"My car? So you crushed _my_ car in the accident?" She asked, suddenly a little angry. He'd _crushed_ her car!

"It was for the greater good…" He replied, "And I'll get you a new one." He offered when her anger only proceeded to grow. At his offer however, her anger turned to curiosity.

"How did you make it out of that accident in one piece? Ronny was driving at least 80! My poor little car didn't stand a chance, so how did you?"

Damon closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. The moment he'd been dreading. "I'm a vampire…Abby." he admitted.

"What? Damon, Vampires aren't real. They're Stephenie Meyer and Anne Rice books."

Damon sighed, getting to his feet and running his hand through his hair as he walked to the window and looked out. "I'm a vampire Abby. I drink blood, I can compel people, I heal quickly, run faster than you can see, and I _kill_ people."

Abby forced herself to her feet, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "If you're a vampire…is that how you saved me?" she asked, slipping her free hand into his.

Damon nodded, resting his head on the cool glass. "I made you drink my blood. It healed you."

"Will I become like you?" Abby asked, her voice extremely calm.

"No." he replied a little sharper than he meant to. He took a breath to calm his nerves before speaking again, calmly. "No. you have to die with my blood in your system."

"How long will it be in my system?" she ask curiously. She still wasn't sure if she believed the man of her dreams was a vampire….but he had saved her, healed her somehow...

Damon shrugged. "A couple of days maybe. It took quite a bit to heal you."

Abby nodded, moving to slip between him and the window. She wanted to look into his eyes when she asked the next question. "Will you show me your fangs?"

"This isn't a game, Abby!" He replied, pulling back from her.

Abby scrunched her brow in confusion, unsure of where the sudden outburst had come from. "I just want to see you, Damon…The _real_ you. If you _are_ a vampire, then I want to see it. I want to see every part of you." She told him truthfully, taking a step closer to him.

Damon sighed, sitting on the bed and running his hands over his face. "I don't want to scare you." He confessed. He was still waiting for her to start screaming and try to run out the door. That reaction would have made since. Though, he knew a part of her still didn't believe it. He knew she probably wouldn't believe it _until_ she saw him like that. He just wanted to put it off a little longer.

Abby smiled, moving to kneel before him. "Damon…We're connected, you and I." She told him, resting her hands on his knees. "I couldn't stay away if I tried. And I don't want too even if I could."

Damon looked at her then, there eyes meeting as her small hand reached out to caress his cheek.

"You can't scare me away. So tell me everything. Every dark and bloodly secret of your past. It'll be bad…I can tell just by the look in your eyes right now…But it's the past. And _we_ are _our_ future. You and I." She slipped her hand down from his cheek and laced their fingers together. "But I can't love all of you until I've seen all of you. Until I truly know _all_ of you."

Damon looked into her eyes, seeing her strength, and her conviction...and most of all, he could see her love. She loved him…He didn't think it was possible for anyone to every really love him. But she did. "You…You love me." It wasn't a question so much as a statement, but Abby nodded anyways.

"I love you, Damon. Vampire, Murder, guy who smashed my car, or delusional human. I love you regardless."

Damon chuckled, a soft smile coming to his lips.

"There's that smile I love so much." Abby said, her free hand coming up to softly run along his lips.

"Okay, Abby…" Damon whispered as her hand fell to lay atop their laced fingers. "I'll show you. But you have to promise to stay calm, and know that I wont hurt you."

Abby smiled. "I trust you, Damon. I know you wont hurt me."

"I hurt you tonight." He reminded her, his thoughts slipping back to the blood mess he'd turned her into thanks to his stupid car stunt.

"And you saved me. Whether you'd smashed into us or not I would have been a bloody mess before the night was over, Damon." Abby informed him. "Ronny was planning on 'teaching me a lesson' when we found a hotel."

Damon nodded, biting back a wince at the thought. Especially since he could have followed them to the hotel and gotten her out that way if he'd known. Why didn't he ask?

"Damon…" Abby whispered, pulling him from his thoughts. "Show me."

Damon sighed, giving her a small nod before he let his fangs elongate. He could feel the little dark vanes moving under his eyes and he knew they were now red with hunger.

He watched as Abby studied him a moment, her brow furrowing as her hand reached up and softly ran under his eyes and down his cheek to his lips. He opened his mouth, showing her his now long and pointy teeth.

After a moment, Abby leaned back and rested her hands on his knees. "You're not that scary." She told him, a playful smirk pulling at her lips as she got to her feet before him. "Is this why you wont be with me? Because you're a vampire?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer.

Damon shook his head 'no' as his face changed back to normal and Abby looked at him questioningly.

"If that's not why you wont be with me, what is the reason?" She asked. "I know you want me too. I can feel it every time I'm near you…" She reached out, running her fingers along his cheek. "Every time we touch."

"I do want you, Abby. I've wanted you since the day we met." He confessed. "That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

Damon took in another deep breath, making sure their eyes were locked so she could see his sincerity at his next words. "We can't be together because I'm afraid…I'm afraid I'll lose control and end up killing you."

"Damon, you would never do that!" Abby told him, knowing her words were true.

"Never on purpose." He agreed, "But Abby, your blood is like nothing I've ever smelt before! Its so hard for me to control myself around you…" He admitted.

"Fuckin-A…When did my life become a fucking Stephenie Meyer novel?" Abby grumbled, not meaning to say it out loud.

"About the same time mine did, unfortunately." Damon grumbled back.

Abby sighed. Sitting down beside him on the bed and once again putting her hand on his leg.

Damon looked down at her hand, his own moving to grip hers.

"What if I _let_ you bite me?"

"Abby!" Damon said, getting to his feet and stepping away from her to once again stand by the window. They were on the second floor, but he still didn't like the idea of someone looking in, so he pulled the curtains closed as Abby walked over to him.

"Fine, don't bite me." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his back. She was a little too short to rest it on his shoulder like she wanted. "But I trust you, Damon. You'd never hurt me like that. Not even by accident. You love me too much."

Damon sighed, his hands gripping hers around his waist as he stared out through the small opening between curtains. "What happens if I accidentally kill you?" He asked, resting his head on the wall.

"Well, if its during sex, at least I'll have died happy." She joked.

Damon sighed, turning around in her arms to face her. "That's not funny." He told her, placing his hand on her cheek.

Abby looked at him, and he could tell she was about to cry. "I can't _not_ be with you, Damon. Don't you see that? I _need_ to be with you. I _have_ to be…"

Damon nodded. Knowing exactly how she felt. "We have to be careful." He caved. "If I ever hurt you…I can't live with hurting you…" He told her, running his fingers through her hair.

Abby nodded, more than a little relieved to hear those words, to know that he wanted to be with her too…That they _could_ be. "Then we'll take it slow." She agreed, "Get our bearings."

Damon nodded, a small smile coming to his lips. "We'll take it slow." and then, unable to hold back any longer, Damon leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Abby's, sealing their bound permanently.

**so there you have it folks, the final chapter of the day…but not the end of their story by any means…I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Reviews make me smile. ;)**


	10. My arms will hold you Keep you safe

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 10**

**~My arms will hold you Keep you safe~**

"So…what happened to Ronny?" Abby asked, looking up at Damon as they sat on the hotel bed the next morning. They were waiting for Stefan to come and pick them up in Damon's car. He didn't have all the details but he'd still come. Damon knew that much.

Damon looked down at her and into her eyes. His hand came up to lovingly stroke her cheek.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Always."

Damon nodded, taking in a breath before replying calmly with, "He's dead."

"Was it the accident?"

Silence.

"Damon?"

"He would have come back for you, Abby. Even when you turned 18 he wouldn't have stopped." He defended his actions.

Abby looked into his eyes, a single tear escaping her own.

"Don't cry…" Damon whispered, his thumb coming up to wipe it away as he held her face in his hands. "I had. To protect you."

"I know." She whispered, looking into his eyes so he would know she understood. "I know." She repeated, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm not crying for him."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow in confusion.

"For my mom." She replied, wrapping her arms around him as he did her. "Ronny was a piece of shit, but she loved him. Does she know?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm sure she does. I haven't checked the news or anything, but by now they would have found him in the car." He told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I made it look like he smashed into a telephone pole."

"What'd you do with my car?"

"Its taken care of." He told her with a shrug.

Abby started to ask 'how' but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"And Here's little brother to the rescue." Damon mumbled, getting up from the bed to open the door.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked, coming into the room without any trouble.

Abby stood up from the bed, absently rubbing her hands on her pants legs.

"Abby? What are you doing here? Elena and everyone are freaking out! They said you left with Ronny but no one found you at the accident…" a look of realization came over Stefan's face as he looked at his brother. "What did you do, Damon?"

Damon shrugged, slipping his hands in his pockets as he moved to stand beside Abby.

"Damon, _what_ did you _do_?" Stefan asked again, watching as his brother slipped his arm around Abby's waist while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What I _had _to do, Little Brother." Damon replied, his teeth gritted.

"Damon…" Abby whispered gently, placing her hand on his chest and looking up at him with a calm expression.

Damon looked down at her, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he leaned down to gently rest his forehead on hers. "Okay." He whispered, his hand coming up to give her hand on his chest a loving squeeze.

After a moment, Damon forced his eyes away from Abby to look at his brother once again. "Alright _Steffie_, lets get out of here."

x-X-x

"I should call Elena." Abby said after a few minutes of silence in the car. Stefan was driving while she and Damon sat in the back together. "Do you have my phone?" She asked, lifting her head from Damon's shoulder to look at him.

"It got crushed in the accident." He told her with a small shrug. "You can use mine." he offered, pulling it from his pants pocket.

Abby gave him a soft smile, giving his hand a squeeze before slipping the phone into her own. "Thanks." She replied quietly as she scrolled to Elena in his contact list and pressed send.

This was going to be a long conversation…

"Damon?" Elena's voice came from the other earpiece a few moments later.

"Abby…Actually."

"Oh my God, Abby! Are you okay? We've all been so worried! Your mom called and said Ronny was in a horrible accident but that no one had found you! I've been calling you for hours!"

"It's okay, E. I'm okay. _Damon…_saved me."

"He…what? Damon? Are you sure?"

Damon rolled his eyes, giving a quite 'pft' at Elena's surprise. It was like she didn't know him at all sometimes.

Abby's little hand moved, giving his leg a reassuring squeeze to let him know it was okay. That she believed in him.

A smiled pulled at the corners of his lips as he wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sure, Elena. He saved me."

"Okay. Well, where are you guys now?"

"Stefan just picked us up. We'll be back in town in a few hours."

"Are you going to stay here again? Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and I have been really worried."

Abby shrugged even though Elena couldn't see it, and then rested her head back on Damon's comforting shoulder.

"I don't know. Not tonight."

"Well…have you called your mom? She's been worried sick."

"I'm sure she has." Abby replied, obviously not convinced.

"It's true. She's been calling here every couple of hours to see if we've heard anything." Elena looked at the clock on her wall. "Actually, she should be calling again anytime now."

"Well, when she calls you can tell her I'm fine. And that I'll give her a call as soon as I can get a new phone. But, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later." She said, hanging up before Elena could reply.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your mom?" Stefan asked from the front, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"She's sure." Damon replied for her, knowing whatever conversation she and her mother had, Abby would want to do it without his baby brother in ear shot.

Abby gave him a thankful smile before moving to rest her head in his lap.

Damon smiled, running his long, strong fingers through her long hair to comfort her.

"Wake me when we get there?"

"As you wish." Damon agreed, continuing his comforting strokes as sleep took her under.

x-X-x

"Damon, whats going on?" Stefan asked when he was sure Abby was asleep.

"It's none of your business, little brother." Damon told him, still playing with her hair as he looked out the window.

"Fuck that! What the hell is going on? First you two are spending all this time together and then all the sudden she's scared out of her mind and trying to get the hell out of dodge and now you two are cuddling in the back seat? What's been going on with you two? How much does she know?"

"She knows everything about me Stefan! _Everything_!"

Stefan quickly pulled the car over before turning to glare at his brother. "How could you do that Damon? Do you even realize how dangerous that was, for you as well as her?"

Damon rolled his eyes, moving his gaze to meet his brothers. "Its going to be fine Stefan. I _trust_ her."

Stefan seemed taken aback for a moment. Not hearing those words from his brother in quite some time about anyone other than Elena. After a moment he gave his head a small shake before replying with a little less fierceness. "Its dangerous for her now as well. She'll be a target for anyone coming after you...After _us_."

"Then I'll keep her safe." Damon replied, looking down at her with much affection.

"Damon…"

"I'll _keep_. _Her. Safe._" Damon growled, letting his brother know it was the end of it.

Stefan sighed, giving his brother a small nod so he would know he understood. Then, turning back around in his seat, Stefan once again put the car in drive and started back down the road towards Mystic Falls.

**A N: I'm sorry this took me so long. I know I've been slacking off. I'm sorry. Works been crazy and I haven't really been up to writing. I'll try and get updates coming out faster if can. Thank you for you for your patience. **


	11. I Can See It In Your Eyes

**~Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 11**

**~I Can See It In Your Eyes~**

Abby sighed, the pout on her face making her bottom lip pooch out as she allowed Damon to drag her into the grill.

Damon stopped, turning to give her his sexiest lopsided grin "Don't give me that pout, little girl. I could hear your stomach growling a mile away. I know you're hungry." he informed her as he waged his finger in her face.

"That's not far. You have super hearing. You could hear my stomach growl even when I can't." She informed him, still pouting.

Damon smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as he once again started leading her towards a table. "Come on, I'll buy you a chicken sandwich."

Abby couldn't help but smile a little as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired." She told him, like he didn't already know that. She'd been sleeping since they'd gotten back into town.

"Abby, you've been asleep for almost an entire day." Damon told her, once again stopping so he could look at her. He knew she could feel his concern, but he wanted her to see it as well. "Its freaking me out a little, okay?"

Abby didn't say anything, simply looked into his eyes.

"I know you're not trying too. But if anything happens to you…" He cut himself off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I _need_ you to take care of yourself, Abby." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug that she returned. "I can't lose you."

She nodded, forcing a smile to her lips as she pulled out of the hug. Looking into his eyes, Abby's little hand slipped up to caress his cheek. "I promise I'll take better care of myself so I can stay with you as long as I possibly can."

Damon smiled, slipping her hand from his cheek and giving it a kiss. "You better." He told her, making her chuckle. He proceeded to lead her to a table where they both sat down and waited for their waitress so they could order food.

x-X-x

Abby stood at the bar of the grill waiting for Ryan to come back with her schedule for work that week with a sigh. Her nails clicking on the bar top as she waited.

"Abby!" Elena and Bonnie called, as they walked over to her.

Abby turned, giving her friends a forced smile as her nails continued to click on the counter.

"I've been so worried!" Elena informed her, wrapping her arms around her cousin. "I tried to come and see you but Damon said you were sleeping and he wouldn't let me wake you." She told her, not hiding her frustration.

Abby nodded, her foot beginning to do an impatient dance as she waited for Damon to come back from talking to Alaric.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, looking at Abby with a lifted eyebrow.

"Fine. Why?" she asked, clinching her hand into a fist to stop her nails from clicking on the bar anymore.

"You look different." She informed her, squinting her eyes as if trying to get a clearer picture. "You're aura…"

"You see Auras?" Abby asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No. Not usually. But yours is so… its like its missing a peace. And its shining as bright as it can so it can be found..."

Abby scrunched her brow in confusion. "You're freaking me out right now…"

"Or maybe its…" she started but cut herself off, her eyes going wide as Damon came up and wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders.

Her body instantly relaxed. Her hand unclenched and her foot stopped bouncing.

"Its _you_." Bonnie said, looking at Damon in shock. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Damon asked, lifting an eyebrow as he leaned down to press his lips to the top of Abby's head.

A smile pulled at her lips, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He made her feel so much better.

"Here you go, Abby." Ryan said, setting a piece of paper with her work schedule written on it down on the bar beside her.

Abby gave him a small nod and a smile. "Thanks." She told him quietly as she slipped the piece of paper into her pocket.

Ryan nodded, giving her a little wave before getting back to work.

"Can we go?" Abby asked, still feeling tired.

Damon gave her a smile and a nod. "Sure."

"No, don't!" Bonnie ordered, reaching out to grab Abby's arm only to feel her wrist being squeezed to near breaking by Damon who caught her first.

"You don't touch her." Damon growled, his defensiveness for Abby turning his eyes red and throwing both Elena and Bonnie back a step.

"Damon…" Abby said, just above a whisper. "Let her go." her hand came up to his arm in that moment and he turned to face her. "Shhh.." She whispered, practically hearing all his thoughts running through her own mind.

She knew he just wanted to keep her safe. That he wouldn't let Bonnie or anyone else touch her if she didn't want then too. And she also knew if she didn't calm him his anger would get the better of him, like it had a tendency to do.

"Its okay." she told him, her hand coming up to touch his cheek. "I'm okay. We're okay, everything is okay.." She told him, watching as his eyes went back to their normal beauty at her words.

Damon took in a deep breath, letting his forehead fall gently onto hers.

Abby smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him to her and pressed her lips gently to his.

"Holy fuck…" Bonnie's voice cut through the moment, causing another, less animalistic growl to escape Damon.

"What's your problem, witch?" he growled, forcing himself to look away from Abby to Bonnie.

"You're bonded!" Bonnie declared, shock obvious in her tone.

"Bonded?" Abby and Damon asked at the same time, both lifting eyebrows.

"Holy shit…" Bonnie mumbled, staring at the two in disbelief.

"Bonnie, what are you talking about? What does that mean?" Elena asked, finally joining the conversation again.

"It…It means there's another witch in town." She told them, "And with the magic they had to of used to create this…we're screwed."

* * *

****

An: hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I just sat down and read them today and I wanted to do something special since you guys were so nice to write me… so I decided to sit down and make myself write for you.

Do you like? :) i know its a little short...but i wanted to get it up today...

Things will hopefully be kicking off pretty soon in the story…so I hope you like! it's a bit of cut off I know, but the suspense is fun. :D and I'll try and update again soon.

Thanks again SO much for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys! Thank you!


	12. Only that sad phrase

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 12**

**~Only that sad phrase has been struck to my throat like a thorn~**

"So…What exactly _is_ a bond?" Damon asked, pacing behind the couch at the boardinghouse where everyone had relocated. "What does it mean for us?"

"It means, you and Abby are connected. And by the looks of it…I'm not sure I can break it on my own." Bonnie told them, worry evident on her face

Damon sighed, a million thoughts and questions all running through his mind at once. He wasn't sure what to ask first.

After a moment, he decided to go with, "What's so bad about us being bonded? Can't we just leave it?"

Bonnie shook her head. "People under bonding spells are dangerous. They're unpredictable. All your feelings are doubled because you're sharing them with the other." She told them, turning her attention strictly on Damon she asked, "Can you feel her emotions? Do you know what shes thinking without either of you saying a word?"

Damon shrugged. "Isn't that all just a part of connecting with someone? Knowing what they feel just by looking at them?"

Bonnie sighed. "Do you start getting edgy if you've been apart for very long?" Bonnie asked, turning her attention to Abby, who was sitting beside her on the couch.

Abby shrugged in response. She was still trying to soak up the fact that all her feelings for Damon might not be her own.

"Can you feel him coming before he even gets close to entering the room?"

Abby nodded.

"Can you hear his thoughts? Feel his pain? Emotional or physical?

"I…" she started, her eyes moving up to meet Damon's for a moment, but she quickly dropped her focus back to her hands. "I know when he's upset…but only if he's _really_ upset."

"Why is any of this your business?" Damon growled.

"I'm trying to figure out of the bond is fully sealed yet." She told him, her eyes glaring daggers at him for a moment before she turned back to Abby with a softer expression. "And I don't think its been completed. Which means its still possible for it to be broken." Bonnie told her, meaning for it to be a comfort.

Abby looked up at her, but it wasn't comfort in her eyes, it was fear.

What if Bonnie broke the bond and she lost her love for him? What if she lost Damon's love?

She fought back the erg to cry. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of everyone. Instead, she asked; "What happens if we don't break the bond? Can't we just stay this way? Is it really so bad that we can feel each other this way?" She asked, her voice starting to sound a little desperate though she didn't mean for it to. "It doesn't _feel_ like a bad thing."

"It's too dangerous not to break it if we can." Bonnie told her, slipping her hand over Abby's to try and comfort her.

Abby quickly jerked her hand away, her gaze turning into a glare. "_Why_?"

Bonnie sighed. "Well, for one thing, If anything happens to Damon, it happens to you once the bond completes."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, lifting a curious brow.

Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon. "It means, if you get punched, or stabbed, or shot with one of the lovely wooden bullets people like to use on you…its just like it happens to her. She'll feel it, She'll bleed or bruise from it."

Damon closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and trying to hide his pained expression as he turned away from everyone. If they kept the bond, Abby would hurt because of him…it was inevitable.

How could this be happening to them?

He cared about her more than he'd cared about anyone in his entire life!

Sure, the feelings had come on rather quickly, but he knew they were real. They _had_ to be real. It couldn't have all just been because of some stupid witches spell could it?

Damon groaned.

"Their's one more thing…" Bonnie said, looking back and forth between the two before focusing on Abby. "If Damon dies… _you _Die."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You really think I'm going to let someone _kill_ _me_?" he asked, his sarcasm hiding his worry from everyone but Abby.

She could feel it, See it in the way his jaw was clenching.

"The same goes for you, Damon." Bonnie said, turning to glare at him again. "If Abby gets hurt you'll feel it. And if she dies…Vampire or not, you'll die too."

Damon stopped pacing to glare at the witch.

"Damon…" Abby whispered, and he was in front of her in an instant.

"Shhh." He whispered, taking her face in his hands as he kneeled before her. "It's okay, Abby. I'll take care of you. I'll _always_ take care of you." He told her before pressing his lips lovingly to her forehead. "You don't have to worry."

"What happens when we break the spell?" Stefan asked, cutting through their private moment-as usual-. "Will they still care about each other like they do now?"

"I'm not sure." Bonnie confessed. "With a bond this strong that hasn't been sealed…I would say _yes_. But there aren't any guarantees."

"How…how does the bond get sealed?" Abby asked, her hands tightly gripping Damon's as she turned to face Bonnie once again.

"Most of the time its physical contact that strengthens them. Like hugging or kissing." She told them. "Once a bond is started it becomes harder and harder for the two to be away from each other…and when they finally have sex…That's what seals the bond."

"So…we can never…"

Bonnie shook her head no. "At least not until the bond is broken." She confirmed. "And really, the less physical contact you two have the better." She told them. "Every time you touch, you make the bond a little stronger."

Panic started to well up in Abby's throat at the thought of not being near Damon, of not being able to touch him. She couldn't loose him like this! She just found him! Why was Bonnie trying to ruin this for her?

"Shh…" Damon cooed, his hand running through her hair to comfort her. "Just breathe, Abby. I'm not going anywhere." His gaze momentarily flicked to Bonnie. "No matter what the little witch says." He looked back into Abby's eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you, just like I promised. I'm not leaving you."

Abby nodded, closing her eyes as two silent tears slid down her cheeks.

She felt like a part of her was dieing.

"Come on." Damon said, lifting her up into his arms.

"Damon!" Elena and Bonnie called at the same time.

"Damon, you can't…" Elena started but Damon silenced her with a glare.

"You _don't_ tell me I can't anything, Elena." He informed her with a glare. "And you don't understand anything about what's going on between us. So, _back. Off._" he ordered, pushing past her to take Abby upstairs.

x-X-x

"Feeling any better?" Damon asked as Abby walked out of his bathroom an hour later. She was wrapped up in his silky black robe, her hair wet from her long, hot bath.

Abby tried to force up a smile but she knew he could see right through her. So, with a sigh, Abby shook her head no and sat down beside him on his bed. "I don't think its possible for me to be okay." She confessed, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'll take care of this, Abby." Damon told her. "We'll figure it out." he promised, wrapping his arm around her.

Abby shook her head 'no'. Tears were welling up in her eyes again as she pulled away from him and got to her feet. "It wont be okay, Damon." She told him. "It wont." She continued, turning to face him. "But I may have figured out a way to save us..."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, lifting his brow curiously.

Abby walked back over to him, kneeling before him. She placed her hands on his legs and looked up into his eyes so he could see she meant her next words. "Turn me."

**AN: OK, so there you all have it. the next chapter with yet another clif hanger...sorry. i had to. it wa to perfect. :D **

**I hope you guy liked! Reviews would be lovely...Thank for reading! **


	13. Oddokhajyo

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 13**

**~Oddokhajyo~(What Should I Do)**

"Turn me, Damon." Abby begged.

"No."

"Why not? Damon, it's the only way." she told him, taking his hands into hers.

"I wont do that to you, Abby. You have no idea what will happen to you if I turn you. What you'll become."

Abby looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't lose you, Damon! Do you understand that? I can't!" She told him, her voice becoming slightly frantic.

"You're not going to lose me." He told her sincerely, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes as he gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But I am!" she cried, falling onto her knees. "I'm going to Die Damon. Its inevitable. It's what humans do." She told him, looking into his eyes from her spot on the floor. "We're born, we wonder around lost for a few decades, looking for a purpose…for _love_. and we _die_."

"Abby..."

"And before I met you, it was okay." She continued, as he slid down onto the floor as well. "But you can't ask me to let myself die now. Not now that I've finally found you, _my love_. I can't give you up like Bonnie is telling me I have too…And I can't let you get hurt, or die because of me." she confessed. "This is the only way we wont lose each other. Don't you want to spend forever with me?"

"You know I do, Abby." Damon told her, once again taking her face in his hands. "I want to spend eternity with you…More than anything that's what I want. But not like this. Turning you should be…_special_. It shouldn't be because you're scared or because you want to protect me. It should be because you're ready. Because _we're_ ready."

Abby closed her eyes, tears falling despite her efforts to keep them in. "I have to go." She said, getting to her feet quickly and grabbing the black sweat pants and fitted white t-shirt Damon had set out for her from her bag.

"Abby…"

"It's fine," she said, lifting her hand in a stop motion. "Damon. It's fine. I'm just gonna change and go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Abby!" He called again, but she'd already locked herself into his bathroom once again.

x-X-x

Damon stared at the bathroom door in silence for a moment.

Abby was hurt.

He'd have known that even if the bond wasn't screaming it at him.

And the truth was, she was right. He should just turn her and get it over with before things went too far for them and he couldn't turn her. After all, turning her into a vampire was inevitable…wasn't it?

He was a vampire and she was human. What other alternative was there if they really planned to have forever together?

So why was it so hard for him to let her make the same choice he had made so many years ago himself to be with Katherine?

With a sigh, Damon walked out of his room. He couldn't think straight over the sounds of Abby's sobs. She was trying to be quite but with his vampire hearing, there really wasn't any point.

"Fuck." He growled quietly as he slipped his arms into his leather jacket and walked out of the house.

x-X-x

"You're drinking? That's your solution?" Elena's annoyed voice questioned a few hours later when she walked into The Grill and saw Damon sat at the bar, glass in hand.

Damon looked over at her for a brief moment before downing his glass and staring ahead once again. "Yep." he replied, setting his glass down and motioning for Ryan.

"Damon…"

"I don't want to hear it." he told her, flicking his wrist at her to try and shoo her away.

Elena sighed, sitting down beside him. "Damon, you and Abby should be looking for some sort of solution to your problem, not drowning it in alcohol."

"There is a solution. I just don't know if I want to do it." Damon said, swirling the liquid in his freshly re-filled glass as he spoke.

"There is?" Elena asked, unsure.

"Yep. And Abby came up with it all on her own." he told her before downing the half filled glass in one gulp.

"What is it?" Elena asked, curious.

Damon sighed, turning his head to face Elena. "She wants me to _turn_ her."

"What?"

"Well, its inevitable right? She's a human dating a vampire after all. How else would we be together forever?"

Elena noticed there was something strange in his tone. Something besides his usual sarcasm. Something like, _regret_? "Damon…I know why I don't want this to happen to Abby…But why are you so upset about it? Its…_you._"

Damon rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. "You paint me to be this horrific monster who never feels anything, Elena." He said as he pulled his jacket off the back of stool. "And usually that's an accurate description." He continued, slipping his jacket on. "But not with Abby. I _don't_ want to _hurt_ Abby."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Elena asked, seeing in his eyes it was so.

Damon shrugged. "Maybe its just the bond." he replied. "I mean, do you honestly think I'm capable of love?"

Elena smiled. "I know you are, Damon. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about Abby."

"Then why can't I do this? The only thing that might save us…why can't I do it?"

Elena was quiet for a minute, thinking. "Maybe.. Maybe that's your proof that you love her."

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You Don't want to take away her life, even if it means you can be together forever. You're not being selfish with her."

Damon thought about her words for a moment before turning on his heels and leaving without another word.

x-X-x

Abby lay on Damon's bed, staring at the wall in the dark as she tried to sleep. Every once in a while, a tear would escape her eyes but she was fighting them as best she could.

A feeling of warmth filled her body as Damon entered the house and quickly approached the room.

"Are you asleep?" Damon's smooth voice questioned from the doorway.

"No." She whispered back, not looking at him as he flipped on the light and entered the room.

"Abby, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." She told him, pulling the blankets up tighter around her.

Damon sighed, throwing his jacket on the end of the bed and sitting down beside her. "I don't want to be Katherine." He told her, getting her attention.

Abby knew a lot about Katherine. They'd talked about her back in the hotel room after he'd confessed what he really was.

"What are you talking about, Damon? You're not Katherine." she told him, sitting up and taking his hand in hers.

"But what if I am in the end? What if…somehow when I turn you and the bond breaks…it takes my love for you? Then this is all for nothing and I'm no better than Katherine turning me so she could play with me."

"Damon…" Abby whispered, her hand coming up to gently caress his cheek. "You heard what Bonnie said. The bond couldn't be this strong without it being sealed if we weren't really in love with each other. And even if somehow me turning takes that love away…isn't better that we know? I don't want to lose you…But I know…I. _know_, deep down in my heart, you'll always be my one _true _love."

Damon looked into her eyes for a moment, slowly leaning in to press his lips lovingly to hers.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his lap as she did. "I love you, Damon." she whispered as there lips broke apart.

Damon smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you, too."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Abby asked, running her little fingers through his hair as she looked into his eyes.

Damon leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently for a moment before pulling back. "You want to spend Eternity with me, Abby Lennox?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for once again taking so long. I've had it written up but i didn't have time to type it until now. I've been having car issues and working and its all just...crazy. Anyways...i hope you guys liked it! reviews are always a lovely thing to read it you wouldn't mind! I'll try and update again soon! Thanks for reading! 3**


	14. Sing to the Death Rattle

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 14**

**~Sing to the Death Rattle~**

A slow smile pulled sat the corners of Abby's lips as she looked into Damon's eyes.

"But we have to talk to the witch first." Damon said, tucking a strand of hair behind Abby's ear.

"Bonnie? Why?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I want to make sure if we do this now, we'll both make it through in one piece. If its already too late to change you…we need to know."

Abby nodded. "Okay." she agreed. "But…"

"But, what?"

"But what happens when she tries to talk us out of it?"

Damon shrugged. "We don't let her."

Abby chuckled, leaning down to rest her head on his shoulder. "We should try to sleep." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same to her.

"We should." He agreed, pressing a kiss into the crook of her neck and sending a shiver through her entire body.

"You…you shouldn't do that." Abby told him, her voice slightly breathless.

"You're right…I shouldn't." he agreed with a smirk, pressing his lips to her collar bone.

"Damon…The bond…" Abby moaned instead of being stern like she'd intended.

"Fuck…" Damon groaned barley able to pull himself away from her.

"M-maybe I should find another room." Abby said, looking into his lusty eyes.

Damon shook his head 'no'. "No. It's okay. I'll control myself…" His eyes trailed up and down her body as a smirk tugged at his lips "For now."

Abby smiled, looking down to try and hide the blush reddening her cheeks with her hair.

Damon chuckled, brushing her hair off to the side as he kissed both of her cheeks. "Let's get some sleep." He told her, lifting her up into his arms and getting to his feet, just to turn and place her back on her spot in the bed.

Abby smiled up at him as he laid the blanket over top of her.

"Go to sleep." he told her, softly running his finger down the bridge of her nose.

After pressing a kiss to her forehead, Damon walked around to his side of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor and then sitting on the bed to kick off his shoes.

Abby smiled, watching as he tossed his shoes on the floor and once again stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked, tiredly watching him walk to his dresser.

"I can't sleep naked with you in the bed, now can I?" He asked with a smirk as he held up a pair of black sweat pants.

Abby gave him a small, tired pout and Damon chuckled, shaking his head as he headed into the bathroom to put on the pants.

When he came back out a few minutes later, Abby was fast asleep under his warm blanket.

She looked so peaceful he couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful…

Walking over to the door, he flipped the light off and then made his way back over to the bed and climbed in beside her.

Leaning on his elbow, Damon looked down at her on the bed. A smile tugged at his lips at her peaceful expression. "I love you, Abby…I just hope you still feel the same after I turn you." he whispered, running his fingers lightly along her jaw line.

A smile tugged at the corner of Abby's lips at his touch. "Mmm, Damon." she mumbled, her body reflexively snuggling into his.

Damon smiled a little brighter, wrapping his arms around her and laying back in the bed. "Goodnight, Abby." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him as well.

x-X-x

"I see you…But I can't feel you… anymore. So go away." Abby sang Stone Sour's 'Hesitate' as she lined her eyes in black the next morning in Damon's bathroom. "I need you…but I can't need you…anymore. You hesitate."

"I love it when you sing while you're putting on your makeup." Damon's voice whispered in her ear as his strong arms came up behind her and wrapped around her waist.

Abby smiled, leaning back into him. "I love it when you wrap your arms around me."

"Will you still sing for me after you turn?" He wondered, as his fingers absently played with the front ties of Abby's sweat pants.

"I will, as long as you promise to keep coming into the bathroom to listen." She replied, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"As you wish." He replied with a smile, pressing his lips into the crook of her neck.

Abby sighed contently. "I love you too." She told him before gently pulling out of his grip. "But I've gotta finish getting ready which means you have to go back in your room" She told him, kneeling down in front of her bag on the floor.

"You better get ready fast." Damon said, looking down at her with curiosity as she pulled out a pair of faded jeans.

"Why's that?"

"The witch just walked into the house." He informed her, grabbing the coffee cup of blood off the counter where he had set it when he first walked in, too quickly for Abby's human eyes to see.

"Where'd that come from?" she wondered, looking at him curiously.

"I had it when I came in here, Silly."

"What is it?" Abby asked, watching as he quickly finished whatever was left in the glass.

"Breakfast." Damon told her with a mischievous smile while licking his lips.

"Oh... _Ewe_." Abby replied, getting what he meant after a moment. It was blood in the glass.

Damon chuckled. "I'll see you downstairs." He told her, turning on his heels and walking out of the room before Abby could reply.

Shaking her head, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as Abby turned her attention back to her bag and began digging for a good shirt to wear.

x-X-x

Damon sighed as he walked away from his room to join Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie in the sitting room.

Today was going to be rough…and that was only _if _things went as planned and-_really_-how often did that ever happen?

With another sigh, Damon walked into the room to find a _very_ disgruntled witch glaring daggers at him.

"What did I do now?" he wondered, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked her up and down. He should have gotten a refill on his cup before he came into this room…He looked down at his empty cup longingly.

"You really think I'm just going to sit back and let you turn Abby into a vampire?" she spat.

Damon rolled his eyes before turning his focus on Stefan and Elena standing behind her. "Alright you two…who squealed?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"How could we have when _you_ don't tell us _anything_?" Elena growled, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

Damon shrugged, letting his crossed arms fall to his sides. "I figured Abby would have talked to you about all of this last night after I left."

"No." Elena replied, rolling her eyes as she looked away from him and mumbled, "She's been keeping everything to herself like you do."

Damon smiled, knowing that wasn't entirely true. Abby might not have been telling Elena anything, but she was telling him everything. All he ever had to do was ask and she would tell him, even if it embarrassed her. He wondered if that would change once the bond was broken.

"You're _not_ turning her, Damon. I won't let you." Bonnie growled, pulling him from his thoughts.

Damon looked the human up and down for a moment before rolling his eyes and once again crossing his arms over his chest. "And _how_ do you plan on stopping me, little witch?"

Bonnie let a smirk pull at the corner of her lip for a moment, and then Damon was screaming.

His hand release his mug as they both came up to grip his skull. It felt like it was being stabbed all over by a million jagged shards of glass.

"Bonnie, No!" Abby screamed, running into the room and shoving the witch as hard her she could, Making Bonnie's concentration break and freeing Damon of the terrible pain.

Damon's screams stopped as he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"How dare you!" Abby growled, barely able to keep herself from ripping out the witch's throat.

"I won't let him turn you, Abby. You have no idea…"

Abby cut the witch short by smacking her across the face. "Thats not your decision to make!"

"Abby…" Damon groaned from the floor.

His voice sent a wave of calm through her that instantly gave her pause.

"Abby…" He said again, sitting up on his elbow.

Abby quickly turned away from the witch and sat down on the floor beside her vampire. "Damon…Are you okay?" She asked, taking his face in her hands and studying him for a moment to make sure he was in fact ok.

"I'm fine." He told her, giving her a small smile.

Abby nodded, studying him for another moment before pressing her lips gently and lovingly to his forehead. "I love you."

Damon smiled. "I love you, too."

Abby smiled, giving him a small nod as they both got to their feet together.

"We've already made the decision." Damon said once he was fully up. He had his arm around Abby's waist and was looking into her eyes. "I just need to know that we'll make it through the change."

Bonnie didn't say anything, she simply glared at the two.

"We're doing this Bonnie, so either jump in with the information or leave." Abby said, her voice calm as she rested her head on Damon's shoulder and looked over at the witch. "I won't lose him. This is the only way."

Bonnie stared back and forth between the two for a moment. Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed. "As long as you haven't sealed the bond yet, it should be okay." She caved, not looking at either of them.

A small smile curved at both Abby and Damon's lips.

"When are you doing this?" Stefan asked, looking at the two with concern.

Damon and Abby pulled part just enough to look into each other's eyes for a moment, before turning to face Elena and Stefan again. In unison the pair replied, "Now."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took me so long to get out! I've had a hell of a time getting myself to write the last section…but I do have a pretty good chunk of the next Chapter written so as long as I get some spare time this week I'll do my best to get it up relatively soon. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Can You Hear Me Screaming, Baby?

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 15**

**~Can You Hear Me Screaming, Baby?~**

Damon gave Abby a reassuring smile as they sat in the kitchen alone. He was watching her with curiosity over the rim of the half empty glass he was drinking blood from, while Abby bounced her knee nervously.

After a moment, he set his now empty glass down and reached out to cover her hand in his. "It's okay if you don't want to do this now, Abby. If you need more time…I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

Abby smiled, lifting there now joined hands so she could press her lips to the back of his. "I'm ready." She told him, looking into his eyes so he could see her sincerity. "I'm ready for our eternity to start. It's just…waiting for the moment that's freaking me out a little." She admitted.

Damon nodded, giving her a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Abby. I promise I'll take care of."

Abby smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you will. And I love you too."

"Abby…Are you sure this is what you really want?" Elena asked, coming into the kitchen and interrupting the couple's moment.

Abby and Damon both sighed as they pulled apart.

"Yes, Elena. This is what I want."

"I'll meet you in the sitting room. The witch is insisting she be here for this." He told Abby, getting to his feet.

Abby nodded, smiling as Damon's lips pressed lightly to hers before he turned to leave.

"Why? Why now? Is it because of the bond because…" Elena started again the moment Damon was out of the room.

"It's because I love him. And the turning is pretty much inevitable if I really want to be with him forever." Abby told her as she sat where Damon had been. "You're with Stefan. If I've thought about changing I _know_ you have."

Elena sighed, looking down at the counter. After a moment of silence between the two, Elena broke it. "Are you _sure_ you're in love with Damon and I's not just the bond talking?"

Abby smiled, giving her a nod. "Trust me. Damon's my soul mate. Spell or no spell we would be having this discussion eventually." She told her. "It might not have been quite this soon….I'm only 18 after all…" She rambled slightly "But still. I would do this to be with him without any regrets. Wouldn't you do the same for Stefan?"

"Abby…Damon's ready for you." Stefan said, poking his head into the kitchen and looking at the two of them.

Abby smiled, sliding off the stool and giving Stefan a nod of thanks before exiting the room.

x-X-x

"Okay you two!" Abby said, standing between Damon and Bonnie as they glared at each other. "That's enough! Bonnie, you go stand by Elena and Stefan over there." Abby said pointing to the couple standing beside the fireplace. "Damon, you and I will stay here."

Damon smiled, looking her up and down with a sexy smirk. "I love it when you take control."

Abby smiled, trying really hard not to laugh at his wiggling eyebrows.

His smirk turned into a smile as he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. "Are you ready?"

Abby nodded, still feeling a little nervous but knowing it was all going to be okay. Damon was with her. He would be with her the whole time. He'd promised.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer before Damon moved his wrist to his lips and bit down, making the crimson liquid flow free.

Abby looked at his arm for a moment and then back up to his eyes. Damon gave her a small nod of encouragement. She returned it with a smile before turning her attention back to his arm. Slipping her hands around his arm, Abby leaned down to press her lips to his wound, and took a large drink of his blood.

And then she was screaming.

Her throat was on fire and her stomach felt like someone had just stabbed her repeatedly with a knife.

She collapsed onto the floor.

"Abby! Abby what's happening?" Elena asked, starting to run to her cousin but Stefan put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, unsure of what was happening himself.

"Why is it hurting?" She cried curling into a ball as the blood she had just ingested came back up. "I thought you said it didn't hurt!"

"It doesn't!" Damon said feeling slightly panicked as he took Abby's small, pale face in his hands. "This shouldn't be happening." He told her, some of her pain transfering through the bond and stabbing at his stomach and throat.

"It's like…Nails being…h-hammered into my s-stomach… Ahhh!" she screamed louder as the pain began to intensify.

Damon gasped, feeling a wave of pain come over him at the same moment it overtook her. He knew he was feeling her pain…He could tell by the tears rolling down her cheeks it was much more intense for her.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Abby looked into Damon's eyes. "Make it stop…please…" She begged biting back another scream as the pain seemed to spread.

"Here!" Stefan said, opening his wrist as he came to kneel beside her.

"No! Vampire blood is what did this to her. Who knows what will happen if she has more." Damon said, looking around the room for a moment. His eyes locked on Bonnie. "You! You did this!"

Bonnie shook her head 'no' but Damon got to his feet, appearing before her quicker than human eyes could see.

"You did it. Fix it."

"I didn't do this!" She yelled, glaring at him. "I wouldn't hurt Abby!"

"Then figure out what the hell this is!"

"Damon…" Abby groaned, and he was there, beside her. Taking her hand in his and pressing it to his lips. "It's okay, Abby. I'll figure this out. I'll make it stop."

Abby gave him a weak smile as more pain shot through her, making her whole body shake and his stomach roll.

"We should get her upstairs." Elena said, looking at Damon and Stefan from her spot on the floor beside her cousin.

Damon didn't move. He stayed where he was, looking down at Abby and brushing the hair from her face.

"Damon!" Elena called, pulling him out of his head enough that he looked up at her for a second. His eyes squinting like he was trying to remember who she was. Finally a heartbroken look took over his face and he nodded, turning his attention back to Abby.

"Abby, sugar, I'm going pick you up now, okay?" He told her. "I'm going to take you to our room."

"It hurts…" Abby whimpered closing her eyes as her body once again shook with pain.

"I know, baby. I know." He told her, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

x-X-x

"Whatever this is Abby, we'll fix it." Damon said, giving her hand a squeeze in reassurance as she lay curled up in his bed am hour later.

Her hand was gripping the fabric of her shirt so hard her knuckles were white as she tried to pretend the pain wasn't enough to drive her mad. "I-I know." She told him, her words raspy as she tried to fight down her screams. "I trust you." She told him, barely able to force the smile to her lips.

"I'll save you, Abby. You just have to hold on, okay?" He said, moving the hair from her face as he looked into her pain filled eyes.

Abby nodded, unable to open her mouth in fear she would scream.

"Just hold on. I'll be back soon." He told her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before making his way to the doorway where Stefan and Elena were watching with worried expressions. "Watch her."

"Where are you going?" Stefan called.

"To find the bitch who did this to her." He said, pulling his jacket on as he walked out of the house, squenting his eyes as he felt another shock of pain come over Abby. He had to hurry. He had to save her…

x-X-x

"How is she?" Stefan asked, watching as Elena took a cool washcloth to her cousin's sweaty forehead.

"I don't know…" Elena replied honestly, rinsing out the rag in the bowl beside her. "You've never seen anything like this before?" She asked him, looking up at him for a moment before wringing out the rag and setting it on Abby's forehead again.

Stefan shook his head, walking over to the bed and kneeling in front of Abby. "Never. Vampire blood isn't supposed to do this. It heals Humans. It doesn't hurt them."

"Damon…" Abby breathed painfully, her forehead scrunching as pain racked through her entire body in one crippling wave, but she didn't open her eyes. "Damon…" She cried, tears running down her cheeks as she scrunched her eyes tighter.

"Shhhh. Abby. It'll be okay. Damon will be back soon." Elena told her, gently wiping the hair from Abby's sweaty face.

Abby didn't reply. She simply buried her face in his pillow and began to cry.

"Oh, God…Stefan, What are we going to do?"

"I know the books in the library downstairs were useless...but let's see if we can find anything online." He said, motioning for her to follow him out of the room.

Elena nodded, giving her cousin one more worried look before following her vampire lover out of the room.

x-X-x

"Abby….Abby darling... Time to wake up, honey." a sweet female voice called to her from somewhere in the distance. "Open your eyes, sweetie."

Abby reluctantly forced her burning eyes to open. She had to blink a few times to get them to focus through their fog.

"There you go…" The women said, kneeling beside the bed and giving Abby a sweet smile

She had never seen the women before but she couldn't stop herself from thinking how beautiful she was. She had dark, lightly wavy hair that came down a little ways past her shoulders. She was thin and had a pair of ocean blue eyes lined in black with a set of full ruby red lips. She wore a well fitted red dress with a square neck neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. The straps were thin enough to make you wonder if they really did anything at all. The dress stopped about mid thigh and a pair of gorgeous strappy red heels rested perfectly on her seemingly small feet.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to make it in time." The women said gently. "Those two about never left this room." she grumbled, standing back up and taking a step away from the bed.

"Who…Who are you?" Abby rasped, staring up at the women curiously.

"Oh, that's right. We don't formally know each other." The women said with a soft chuckle. "I'm Belladonna. But you can call me Ella." She told her with a smile as she looked around the room.

"W-why are you here?" Abby asked, her voice becoming more rasped as pain once again began vibrating her bones. "Did Damon send you? Are you gonna fix me?" she asked, her voice slightly hopeful though it was hard to tell through all the gasps from her pain and hoarseness.

Ella laughed, her hand coming down to her belly as her other hand came up to softly muffle her laughter. "Oh, dear. You must be in some serious pain to have not figured this all out already." She said once her chuckles had subsided.

Abby looked at her in confusion but quickly forced her eyes shut to keep from screaming as her body was racked with pain once again. For a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to stop the screams from erupting, only to find that the pain had completely taken away her breath.

"I'm terribly sorry to have put you in so much pain." Ella apologized, almost sounding sincere. "But I had to get Damon's attention somehow."

"H-how…What…What did you do to me?" Abby asked between gasps. Her brain was starting to get foggy from all the pain she was in. It just kept getting worse.

Belladonna smiled, pulling a small vial of clear liquid from her pocket. "it's a type of poison." she said, looking at the little vial as she spoke. "Funniest thing this stuff. Harmless to a vampire…But a very, _very_ slow and painful death for humans." she told her, slipping it back into her pocket. "When a vampire ingests it, it simply stays in their bloodstream for a few weeks…floating around in a kind of benign state…but the second a vampire infected gives their blood to a human…well.. You're living knowledge of that kind of pain aren't you?" she said with a smirk at the end as she looked Abby up and down.

"How…"

"I poisoned his blood bags last night while you two were up here arguing about him turning you…and Elena and Stefan were…_doing what lovers do_." She smirked.

"Am I going to die?" Abby rasped.

"_Unfortunately_. You have to die before Damon can change you. I won't let him finish the bond." She said sternly. Her eyes trailing up and down Abby once again, this time with anger and irritation. "He's going lose the love of his life, just like he made me lose mine, and it's not fair if he dies with you. That would defeat the purpose of all of this."

Abby opened her mouth to ask more, but the door handle to the bedroom turned at that moment.

"Show time." Belladonna smirked, grabbing Abby by the arm so fast she would have sworn she was a vampire.

"Abby…" Damon's voice called as the door flew open.

"Damon…" Abby cried as Ella pulled her against her chest, squeezing Abby's stomach so hard that if her stomach wasn't already empty she would have thrown up.

"Hello lover…did you miss me?" Ella asked with a smirk.

"Belladonna?" Damon asked, forcing his eyes to move from Abby's to hers.

"Are you ready to pay for you stupidity yet?"

Damon's eyes quickly flickered back and forth between Ella and Abby. "What are you going to do?"

"Tit for Tat. I figured I'd kill _your_ lover like you killed _mine_."

And then her hands were on Abby's head, in a way that obviously meant she was planning to break the poor human's neck.

"No!" Damon screamed, barely Able to keep himself from running across the room as Belladonna wagged a warning finger at the vampire.

"ah, ah, ah." She said, the back of her hand gently running down Abby's cheek as she cried.

She was in so much pain from the poison she prayed she would pass again out soon.

Ella looked down at the human with a sigh. "Human beings are so fragile, Damon. You shouldn't go falling in love with them." she told him, looking up at him with a smirk. "You taught me that when you killed Mikea. Now it's finally your turn to learn the same lesson."

Abby's vision began to go black as the poison spread through her body faster in her standing position. She swayed in Belladonna's grasp.

"Oh! Looks like I won't have to snap her skinny little neck after all. The poison's almost got her now." She said happily.

Abby wondered if Ella would have clapped her hands if she didn't have to hold her up.

"And just think…you could have saved her.." Ella laughed, causing Damon's eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

"What?"

She smirked. "Oh, yeah. Had you let Stefan give her some of his blood…she would have been saved. _Your_ blood was infected with the poison…But Stefan only drinks from Elena. His blood would have cleared out the poison in a matter of seconds." She laughed.

And then Damon Snapped.

A mountain lion of a roar escaped his throat and just before he could run across the room to rip Ella to shreds, Stefan was there, shoving a steak through the vampire's chest.

"Abby!" Elena screamed from the doorway. She had been listening from the hallway where she was ordered to stay.

But Damon was already there, grabbing Abby before she could hit the floor. He quickly carried her over to the bed and set her down.

"Stefan! I need your blood!" Damon said, looking over at his brother expectantly.

Stefan nodded, biting his wrist as he ran over to the bed and kneeled before Abby.

"Abby…Abby baby, you have to drink." Damon said, giving her hand a squeeze and praying he wasn't too late. He could barely hear her heart beating at all.

"She's not drinking…" Stefan said, opening her mouth and trying to force a few drops to run down her throat.

"Oh, god…" Elena whispered as she rushed over to the bed and climbed in next to Abby.

"Come on Abby…I can't lose you now…not after all of this…" Damon said, desperation in his voice as he stared down at his soul mate's motionless body.

**

* * *

**

**AN: okay guys, that's all for tonight. I'm pretty proud of myself…get two up in two days…but the next one wont be up as quick. I haven't started writing it yet…but the story isn't over... There's at least one more chapter…maybe more. It just depends on how things go when I write up the next one. ****I hope you guys like! Review please! Thanks guys!**


	16. I Can't Survive

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 16**

~**I Can't Survive Unless I Know You're With Me**~

"_You're so beautiful…but that's not why I love you." Abby sang as she and Damon lay in his bed one night. Damon's head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair as she sang to him quietly. "I'm not sure you know, That the reason I love you is you, being you. Just you."_

"Abby…" Elena cried, as she leaned over her cousin's body.

Stefan had given her quite of bit of his blood, but she still wasn't waking up.

Damon looked at the wall behind his bed, ignoring the voices around him.

"_Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you…"_

_Damon whined at her as she began humming instead of singing. "You're supposed to be _singing_ me to sleep. Not _humming_." He told her with a pout that made her chuckle. _

"Damon!" Elena's voice yelled at him from somewhere in the distance…but he refused to be pulled from his memories of her. He wouldn't lose Abby. He _couldn't_. Instead, he closed his eyes and slid down to the floor so he could sink further into his memories and tune everything else out.

_Abby chuckled, giving his hair a playful tug as she began singing again for him. "I like the way, you misbehave when we get wasted. But that's not why I love you." _

_Damon smiled contently, letting her fingers running through his hair and over his forehead lull him into a kind of Utopia. _

A single tear escaped Damon's eye as he sat on the floor beside his bed.

"_And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated…But that's not why I love you." Abby was whispering now more than singing. Her hands had stopped running through his hair and were now caressing his cheeks. "Are you asleep?" She whispered. _

_Damon didn't respond, not wanting to leave his Utopia just yet…_

"_I really do love you, Damon." Abby whispered, surprising him, but he kept his breathing even. He didn't want her to know he could hear her. "I just wish I could bring myself to tell you when you're awake." She told him, her hand lovingly caressing his cheek. _

_Damon couldn't help but smile as he felt her lips press to his. His memory of her lips so perfect it was like she was really there…kissing him again…_

_But she hadn't kissed him then…not really. She'd simply started humming again. But her lips felt so real…_

"_Open your eyes…" her voice whispered to him. "Come on love, come back…Come back to me."_

Damon's eyes shot open in that moment, coming eye to eye with Abby's sparkling green ones. "Abby…" He whispered, his hand slowly reaching out to touch her cheek, afraid she would disappear the moment his hand actually touched her. "Abby…" he whispered again, when he realized she was real, that she hadn't left him. "You're alive!"

Abby smiled, taking his face in her hands. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Salvatore." She informed him with a smirk.

Damon smiled, an almost hysterical laugh escaping his lips as Abby pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay… We're okay… it's all okay now." She cooed, running her fingers through his hair as he held her tight to his chest.

"I thought I lost you…" He whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Damon. You should know that by now." She told him, pulling out of the hug so she could look into his eyes.

After a moment, she looked at Elena and Stefan who were sitting on the bed, watching the couple curiously. "Can you guys give us some time alone? There's something I have to talk to Damon about."

With a nod from Elena she quickly got up and took Stefan's hand, leading him from the room.

When they were gone and the door was closed, Abby turned her eyes back to Damon. "I don't think the bond is connected to us having sex." Abby told him, looking into his eyes.

"Okay… not what I was expecting." Damon said, looking at his love with a lifted eyebrow. "But I'll bite. Why do you suddenly think otherwise?"

"Ella."

"What about her?"

"When she was talking to me before you got back to the house, when she'd first come…She said that I had to die before you changed me. That she wouldn't let you finish the bond because you had to live while I died."

"So…you think the bond is connected to…"

"Me turning." Abby finished for him. "I think the more intimate we are the stronger the bond gets…but I don't think it can complete until I'm changed."

Damon thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "Abby, even if your right…would you be willing to take the risk that you're wrong?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Abby sighed. "Well…isn't there something we can do or someone we can talk to that can tell us if I'm right?" She asked as she sat down on his bed. She wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Actually…there is someone."

Abby looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? Who?"

Damon smirked. "The witch that did this to us, of course."

x-X-x

"So how do you know who did this to us all of the sudden?" Abby asked from the passenger seat of Damon's car a few hours later.

He'd let her take a shower and change out of her sweaty, bloody clothes before pulling her out the door to go find their target.

"Because Belladonna only ever worked with one witch. She hates the rest of them." Damon told her, slipping his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze. "And since Meredith likes me…she might be willing to answer our questions."

"If she likes you why did she help Belladonna bond us?" Abby asked, giving him an uncertain look.

Damon shrugged. "Witches are fickle little creatures. One minute they love you the next…" He cut himself off with another shrug. "But odds are she probably owed Belladonna for something."

Abby nodded, letting a small sigh escape as she rested her head on the window. "Do you know where we're going?" she wondered, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"I've got a pretty good idea of where to look for her." He said. His gaze moved from the road to look at the beautiful girl in the seat beside him.

She looked utterly exhausted. Her long, dark hair was still wet from her shower and had simply been pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. She was in a black fitted t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Her complexion was paler than usual and her eyes kept drooping shut. But she was still beautiful. He wondered for a moment if she could ever _not_ be beautiful to him...He doubted it.

"You should try and get some sleep. It's a long drive and you look beat." He told her as his eyes flickered back and forth between her and the road.

Abby lifted her head off the window to look at Damon with tired eyes. "It's been one hell of a day." She told him, making him chuckle.

"That's…one way of putting it." He agreed, the smile staying on his lips. "Try and sleep." He told her, gently.

"What about you? Aren't you tired?" She asked, seeing it on his face that he was. "Maybe we should stop for the night. Get a hotel and pick it up again tomorrow. We both need sleep and showing up on a witch's doorstep in the middle of the night seems like as crazy an idea as throwing rocks at a sleeping polar bear."

Damon laughed. "That's your comparison?"

Abby glared at him for a moment before throwing her flip flop at him. "Do you have any idea how tired I am?" She yelled. She wasn't really angry, but she wanted him to think she was so he would listen to her and pull into a hotel. "Come on, Damon. Please?" She begged, putting a little pout to her lips she knew would get him.

Damon looked at her for a minute and then sighed. "Fine. You win. You _always_ win." He complied, pulling into the first hotel he saw.

Abby smiled, giving his hand a loving squeeze as she pulled it up to press to her lips. "Thank you, Damon." She replied, resting her head back on the window.

x-X-x

"It seems a waist to pay for a hotel room just to _sleep_." Damon grumbled a little while later as the two lay on the bed under the blankets in the dark room.

Abby shrugged, wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck "Who knows love, maybe after we meet up with Meredith tomorrow we'll be able to rent this room for more than just sleep." She told him, the exhaustion obvious in her voice.

Damon smiled. "Are you promising me sex if the witch says it's not the seal?"

"Hmm…Maybe. _If _you play your cards right." She replied with a tired smile.

Damon chuckled, thinking for a moment. "Have you even had sex?" He asked, curiously. "Abby?" he asked after a moment of silence. Lifting his head off the pillow he saw that she had fallen asleep. With another chuckle, Damon pressed his lips to the top of his lover's head before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him as well.

* * *

**okay guys...the next update... I'm not sure when i'll get the next chapter up so i'm sorry if it takes me a bit. i know you guys are getting a little spoiled with the last few coming out so fast...lol i hope you liked it. I'll try and get the next one up if i can get some time to write between work and all the crazy i've gotta deal with this week... Review please! thanks loves!**


	17. Don't Let Me Go Cause You Have My Soul

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 17**

**~Don't Let Me Go Cause You Have My Soul~**

Abby lifted an eyebrow as she and Damon got out of his car the next day.

He had taken her to a small tarot reading shop in a little otherwise vacant strip mall.

"Are you sure this is it?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah." He replied with a smile, wrapping his arm around Abby's waist as he came around to her side of the car and led her inside.

The shop was bigger than Abby thought it would be inside. Book shelves full of books on magick and Wicca and Paganism lined the right and back walls. There was a round table with a purple cloth covering it in the middle of the room. A crystal ball set up in the middle of it and a deck of tarot cards set in a spread, waiting to be turned over. To the left was a long, clear glass counter that held wands and crystals and herbs. The cash register rested on the top left corner of it, along with some necklaces hanging from a wooden rack. Behind the counter there was a doorway with a set of purple beaded curtains that had a large black pentagram design painted into them.

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up." Meredith's voice called to Damon as the two walked inside the door.

Abby looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from, only to see a gorgeous blond haired women come through the beaded curtain.

She wore a black long sleeve velvet dress that had a squared neckline. It was fitted in the chest and then slowly flared out as it made its way down to the floor. Her bright blue eyes were lined in black and her lips had a slight shimmer to them. She wore a silver triple goddess symbol around her neck on a silver chain. (**AN: **For those of you who don't know, it looks a little something like )o( three moons)

Abby's hand absently reached up to squeeze the charm on her own necklace as she looked the women up and down.

Meredith looked over at Abby and gave her a smile and a single nod.

"You're shop is looking much better now that it's all set up." Damon said with a smile as she walked out from behind the counter to greet him with a warm hug.

"And you're looking much better now that you've finally moved on from Katherine." She told him with a smirk.

Damon smirked as well, taking a step back from her and wrapping his arm around Abby's waist again.

"And you…" Meredith said, turning her attention to Abby. "It's good to finally meet you." She said, pulling Abby into a hug.

Abby looked at Damon with a lifted eyebrow, returning the hug with uncertainty of what else to do. "Um…you too." She replied as they pulled out of the hug.

Meredith smiled, her hand reaching out to pick up the silver pentagram with a diagonally set broom pendant hanging around Abby's neck. "You're grandmother was a practitioner of the craft." She said, looking up from the necklace to Abby's eyes. "She started teaching you a few years before she passed."

Abby nodded, a blank expression on her face. She could feel Damon studying her. "But it wasn't like you and Bonnie."

Meredith nodded. "Wicca is more of a spiritual path...But while the magick used there is less flashy it still gets the job done never-the-less." She informed her with a smile before turning her attention to Damon and Abby as a couple. "So, I suppose you two are here to find out about the bond and why I cast it. Yes?"

"Yep." Damon replied with a smile, making both Abby and Meredith smile in return.

"Let's go to the back and talk." Meredith said motioning for them to head through the curtain she had come in from earlier.

Damon nodded, moving his hand to the small of Abby's back as he followed Meredith through the beaded curtains and into what appeared to be a more private tarot reading room.

"Is this where you really do your readings?" Abby asked looking around the small room.

The walls were painted a light violet with white trim. There was a small book shelf against the back wall and there was a small, round table with a dark purple and black velvet cloth overtop. There were three chairs placed on one side of the table and one on the other.

Meredith nodded. "Have a seat." she continued, motioning to the set of three chairs as she sat on the other side.

Abby and Damon nodded, walking over and sitting down.

"Where to start…" Meredith said, sitting back in her chair as she looked at the two with mild curiosity. "Well…I suppose I should start with an apology." She decided, looking back and forth at the two. "I apologize for working the bond. But I owed Ella for helping me get this shop. I _had_ to repay her."

Damon nodded. "I knew it." He replied, smugly. "I knew you had to owe her for something. You wouldn't have done this to me otherwise."

Abby and Meredith both turned their gaze to him.

After a moment, Meredith rolled her eyes and replied with, "You…Damon Salvatore, I would cast a bond on because _someone _needs to reel your ass in." Abby chuckled at that and Meredith gave her a smile. "But You Abby, I wouldn't have done this to. I would _never_ put a bond on a vampire and a human couple, no matter my debt. The supernatural world is no place for a human, _especially _one as young as you." She told her in a kind, gentle voice.

Damon scoffed and Meredith turned her attention to give him a glare. "_Unfortunately_ for you Abby" She said before turning her gaze back to her as she spoke, "your destiny has _always_ been destined to find Damon. Spell or no spell."

"Oh…" Damon replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Meredith nodded. "Abby is your soul mate, Damon. She has always been on the path to find you."

"Even without the bond I would be in love with him." Abby replied, just wanting to hear it out loud. "I was always meant to be by his side." She said with a smile.

Meredith nodded. "Since the day your soul came into this world."

Abby and Damon were quiet for a moment, thinking about what Meredith had just told them.

"But…I'm still human." Abby said, realization making her brow crease in thought. "You said you would never bond a human to a vampire, no matter your debt. So why did you bond us? Is it just because we're soul mates?"

"Honey, I said I would never spell a Vampire and a Human and I meant it. I didn't bond you to Damon as a human."

"Wait…If you didn't bond her as a human…what did you bond her as?" Damon asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Meredith smiled. "I thought it would be obvious by now… I bound her to you as a _vampire,_ Damon"

"How is that possible? I'm not a vampire…"

"But you've always been meant to _become_ one." Meredith told her. "That's how it was possible. Because you were meant to be with Damon, and Damon is a vampire, it's inevitable he'll turn you."

"So I was right. Turning me into a vampire is what seals the bond." Abby replied.

"Yes." Meredith replied. "And I did it this way not just because I refuse to bond a vampire and a human but because even though I don't know you personally Abby, I know Damon." She said, turning her gaze from Abby to Damon. "and I know how quickly he likes to 'seal the deal' shall we say...so sex would have sealed the bond and you two wouldn't have been able to get your happily ever after."

A soft and caring smile pulled at Meredith's lips as she looked at Abby and Damon. "You're a pain in the ass most of the time Damon, but with Abby by your side you _can_ and _will_ do some real good in this world." She told them both confidently. "But if you lose her…" Meredith closed her eyes for a moment, a shiver running down her spine. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked into his. "If you lose her Damon, No one in this world would be safe from your wrath." With that, she reached over and gently placed her hand over Abby's giving it a comforting squeeze as she looked into her eyes and then Damon's. "So let's keep her safe, shall we?"

* * *

**AN: More to come. ;-)**


	18. How It Feels To Hold You Close

******Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 18**

**~Will I Ever Know How It Feels To Hold You Close~**

Abby couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as Damon shoved her against the wall of their new hotel room, knocking off the painting that had been hanging beside them.

Damon pulled back from the trail of kisses he was making down her neck to look at the fallen artwork.

Abby smirked as he turned his gaze from the broken painting to her. "Oops." He said making her laugh as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Mmm…" Abby moaned as his hands slid up the back of her shirt.

Damon smirked, pulling the shirt over her head in one quick motion.

"Damn…" Abby responded, making Damon's smirk grow a little bigger as he turned them so now his back was against the wall.

His hand slid up her back, grabbing hold of the snap of her black and white stripped bra to unhook it.

"Wait, wait, wait." Abby said, pulling back from the kiss to look into Damon's eyes.

"What's wrong? I…"

"Nothing's wrong." She told him with a smile, "I just…Can we slow it down a little bit?"

"Slow it down?" Damon asked, seeming completely confused by such a request.

Abby nodded. "Just a little."

Damon studied her face for a moment before loosening his grip on her waist and letting her slowly slid to the floor.

"What's the matter?" She asked with worry obvious in her voice. She hadn't meant for him to stop all together.

"That's my question." He replied. "We've been waiting for this for quite some time now. Why is it you all the sudden want to stop?"

"No stop. Slow down. Just take it a little slower." She defended.

"Is it what Meredith said? Is it because if we do this it'll nearly finished the bond? Are you afraid to be that connected to me?"

"What? Damon you're talking crazy!" She told him, the tone of her voice letting him know she did in fact think he was crazy for suggesting such a thing. When she saw that he still looked skeptical she gave him a gentle smile and took his beautiful face in her hands. "Damon, I love you. I'm not afraid to finish the connection between us." Looking deeply into his silvery blue eyes, Abby gently danced her fingers across his forehead and then ran them through his hair as she said, "I'm not afraid to hear what's going on in here…And I'm not afraid to let you hear what's in my head either. I _want_ to bond with you. That's not my issue at all."

"Then what is it? Because last I checked we both wanted to…_oh!_"

Abby lifted an eyebrow, her hands falling to her sides as Damon cut himself off, looking her up and down for a moment before meeting her gaze once again. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Abby blushed, looking down at the floor before nodding.

Damon smiled, his hand slipping under her chin to gently force her to look up at his smiling face. "I can't believe you're nearly 18 and you've never had sex before."

"I told you before I never bothered to date anyone before you. Why would I have had sex?" She defended herself.

"Does it bother you that I've had sex?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "A _lot_ of sex."

Abby could hear the pinch of worry behind his words.

"Damon…" She said, her hand coming up to lovingly caress his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "I realize that my life is slowly turning into a twilight novel…what with all the vampires and werewolves…but I went into this knowing you are no Edward Cullen. Elena's told me on more than one occasion that you're a lady's man and that you've done horrible things in your past. Hell, _you've_ told me you've done horrible things in your past."

Damon looked down, unable to keep her gaze any longer as they spoke.

So he wasn't her whiney bitch vampire Edward Cullen, did that mean she couldn't be his Bella?

Did he really want a Bella? He couldn't really picture himself being completely whipped by his chick like Edward…But then again, Abby did have him wrapped around her finger pretty well…but that was the bond…wasn't it?

Did that mean he had her wrapped around his finger as well?

He nearly smiled at the thought, but his brow managed to stay furrowed as his mind continued to wander.

Abby smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair-because she knew how much he loved it when she did that-as she said, "But just because I'm more like Bella than you realized doesn't mean I want you to be more like Edward. If I wanted a sparkling virgin vampire who refused me sex until marriage and only drank animal blood I would have went for your brother."

Damon lifted his head to look at her for a moment, fighting the laughter her words had caused to bubble in the back of his throat. "I like that you just compared my brother to a sparkly virgin." He replied, unable to stop the laugh that followed his words.

Abby laughed as well, pressing her lips to his forehead for a moment before pulling back to look into his eyes again.

After looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Damon reached up and softly tucked a strand of hair behind Abby's ear as he asked, "It doesn't even bother you even a little bit that I've had sex with other girls?"

Abby shrugged, gently massaging the back of his neck as she replied, "I'm not so worried about the sex thing…I'm a little jealous of course….but you and I hadn't met then…hell, I hadn't even been born yet for some of them…" She gave him a loving smile as she said her next words. "But, your past is just that Damon…Your _past_. And as long as you promise to keep it in your pants for anyone other than me…_unless_ we've agreed to other arrangements… I don't think we'll have any problems."

"Other arrangements?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Abby Shrugged. "Who knows what we'll be into years from now. Forever is a _very_ long time."

Damon chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead before replying "You're right. It is. And I think I can keep that promise, as long as you do too."

Abby nodded, giving him a smile. "I will." She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before lifting it to look him up and down again.

"What?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at her curious expression.

"Nothing…"

"What? Say it."

"I was just thinking it would be kind of wicked to see you sparkle like Edward." She told him with a smirk while wiggling her eyebrows which in turn made him roll his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." He told her before pressing his lips to her forehead and walking around her.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked, watching as he walked over to his bag on the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower." He informed her, not bothering to look back.

"What? But…we were kind of in the middle of something here!" She called as he entered the bathroom, bag in hand and closed the door without another word.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Abby grumbled, flopping herself back on the bed.

"Nope!" Damon called from the bathroom before turning the shower on.

Abby rolled her eyes, running her hands over her face in frustration before grumbling, "Fucking vampires."

x-X-x

"Abby…" Damon whispered, crawling over her as she slept soundly on their hotel bed. "Abby…" He whispered a little sing-songy before pressing his lips to her neck. "Wake up, my beautiful Abby" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it as he finished.

"Mmm." Abby smiled, waking from her slumber. "What are you doing?" she asked, forcing her tired eyes to open and meet his smiling face.

"Me? I was in the shower for like 20 minutes, I come out and you're sound asleep!"

Abby smiled, stretching her arms over her head as she replied with, "Aw, is my sugar disappointed?"

"Sugar?" Damon questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Abby sighed contently, closing her eyes and snuggling her head back into her pillow. "This bed is just _so comfortable_…"

Damon rolled his eyes, flopping down so he was fully on top of Abby, making her groan as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She chuckled as he began nibbling lightly on her collarbone.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling as he slid his hands up to caress her still bare stomach.

"Trying to wake you back up."

"Can't we just sleep?" She asked, forcing her tired eyes back open.

Damon looked at her for a moment, seeing how tired she really was. "As you wish, Abby." He agreed, rolling so he was now laying beside her instead of on her.

Abby smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Damon."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so please don't hate me. i know this update took forever and I know you were probably wanting more..._action_...so to speak...but i've had a bunch of weird shifts at work and My mom is getting ready to have heart surgery and i found out a friend mught have cancer so needless to say, writing Damon smut hasn't been my top priority. But i am sorry. I know it sucks waiting for new chapters and i know i have a tendency to slack...please bare with me. the next couple weeks will probably still be crazy for me so i don't know when i'll be able to update...but i promise i'll try and get something up. **

**Thanks to everyone who has given reviews! i love hearing what you guys think so i can improve and make sure you're all enjoying! **

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	19. I Find Myself Swerving Into You Again

**AN: Okay, so I'm REALLY SORRY this took me so long to post up. Most of you probably thought I wasn't going to finish but I promise I am. My mom had heart surgery and then I was sick for a while…and then I just wasn't feeling up to writing. Its been a crappy few weeks and I'm sorry again about this taking so long…**_**but**_**for those of you who are into that sort of thing…This chapter does finally give you the smut you've been asking for. Lol It was really hard for me to force myself to write said smut…so if its no good I'm sorry. It took me days of trying to force myself to sit down and write it. It got written small parts at a time…but I did the best I could for my complete lack of being in the mood to write it. So be gentle with your reviews and thank you again for reading! I love hearing from you guys and I'll try and update more often if I can...**

**so...Enjoy! **

* * *

******Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 19**

**~I Find Myself Swerving Into You Again~**

"Never mind I'll find someone like you…" Abby sang as she got out of the shower and began to dry her body the next morning."I want nothing but the best for you too" She continued, getting dressed. "Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said," She dressed in a pair of fitted light blue jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that said "_Don't try to outweird me! I get weirder things than you with my breakfast cereal."_ Before exiting the bathroom to find Damon mumbling into his cell phone.

The moment he saw her he quickly flipped it shut and gave her a smile. "Morning." He said, making his smile look innocent as she eyed him up and down.

"Morning…" She replied, obvious suspiscion in her tone. "What are you up to?"

"Up to? How could you possibly think _I_ was up to something?"

"Because I've known you for more than 30 seconds." She replied.

Damon smirked, walking over to her and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Yes, you have." He agreed, bending down to pick up her bag. "Now lets get out of here."

"You're seriously not going to tell me what you're up too?"

Damon smiled, giving her a shrug as he lead her out of the hotel room. "Come on Abs. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Abby rolled her eyes, but allowed him to lead her out. He was a vampire afterall.

x-X-x

"We're home!" Abby called, walking into the door of the Salvatore boarding house, Damon close behind her.

"Oh, thank God!" Elena's voice called as she walking into the hallway.

Abby and Damon gave her a lifted eyebrow as Elena came up to Abby and handed her her cell phone.

"Ok…Weird welcome home." Abby said, staring at the blackberry now resting her in hand.

"Your mom has been calling all morning. She's making me crazy." Elena explained. "I called Damon this morning and told him to tell you! I promised her I would have you call her back but since shes been calling every half hour I'm guessing she doesn't believe me."

Abby looked over at Damon with a glare, but He just gave her an innocent shrug. Abby rolled her eyes in return before looking back down at the phone with a now dismal stare. "Speak of the Devil and the Devil doth appear…" she mumbled as her mother's name lit up the screen and it began to vibrate in her hand.

"Well…" Elena started, leaning against the wall. "Go on and answer it. You might as well get it over with."

Reluctantly, Abby nodded, hitting the answer button and putting it to her ear. "Hello, Momma." She answered, quickly making her way up the stairs to hide in Damon's room, away from prying vampire ears. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Well…ya." She replied sheepishly.

"Abby, why haven't you called me? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Momma…" Abby apologized in a small voice as she entered Damon's room, closing the door behind her.

Her mother sighed, letting the anger in her voice melt away to sadness. "Your step-dad's funeral was yesterday. I really needed you here for that." She told her quietly. "You should have been here."

Abby sighed once again, running her hand through her hair as she sat on Damon's bed. "Ronny hated me mom." She told her. "He wouldn't have wanted me there."

"Abby…don't talk like that." He mother chided in a tired voice.

Both ladies were quite for a moment after that, neither sure of what to say. Abby's mom broke the silence first.

"When are you coming home?"

"Coming home?"

"Yes. When are you coming back home?"

Abby bit her lip, unsure of how her mother was going to take her response. "Mom..I-I'm not…coming back. I'm staying here."

"When did you decide this?" She asked, and Abby could hear the tears in her voice.

"The day I left your house." She admitted.

And then her mother was crying loud enough for her to hear it.

"Mom..stop crying. You had to have seen this coming. Ronny dead or not, I couldn't live in that house anymore. Not after all the horrible things I had to go through while I lived in it."

Abby's mother sniffled on the other end of the phone, taking in a breath before she finally responded. "Abby…There's something I have to talk to you about…"

x-X-x

Damon sighed, sitting on the couch with a cup of blood in his hand, waiting for Abby to finish talking to her mom on the phone. "What's taking her so long?" He wondered aloud after taking a drink from his glass. "They've been talking for nearly two hours!"

"They probably have a lot to talk about now that Ronny is dead." Elena told him. "Didn't you ever talk with _your_ dad about important stuff?" She wondered, watching as he finished off his glass.

Damon made a 'pft' noise, rolling his eyes at her question as he set his glass down on the table. "I was a complete disappointment to my father." Damon informed her, slouching back into his chair. "He didn't want to look at me most days, let alone be in a room with me for more then five minutes."

Elena sighed, rolling her eyes as she snuggled into Stefan's shoulder.

Damon rolled his eyes, looking away from the two love birds to stare into his empty glass. He wondered absently if he should go refill it, but he didn't really feel like standing up.

And _really, _what was taking Abby so damn long on the phone!

After a few more minutes, Damon could no longer take it. He quickly got to his feet and began making his way out of the room.

"Where are you going now?" Stefan asked, sounding more distracted than interested.

Damon ignored him, making his way up the stairs to find his Abby.

x-X-x

When Damon made it to his door he paused, listening to see if Abby was still on the phone.

"_One day I'll fly away, Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me?_"

Closing his eyes for a moment, he couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips.

"_When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream."_

She wasn't on the phone anymore…she was singing along quietly with either a movie or the stereo.

"_And dread the day when dreaming ends_"

She knew he was there, he knew she did. They could feel the other coming long before they came into view. But still, as he quietly entered the room she paid him no mind. She simply continued singing.

"_One day I'll fly away, Leave all this to yesterday_"

Abby lay on her belly on his bed. She'd changed into one of his black t-shirts, her purple boy short underwear peaking out the bottom of it as she sang along with the movie she was watching. "_Why live life from dream to dream And dread the day when dreaming ends._"

Smiling a little brighter, he made his way over to the bed. "What are you watching?" He whispered in Abby's ear as he crawling onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Abby smiled, rolling so she was now on her back looking up at him. She let the movie _Moulin Rouge_ continue playing without her backup singing. "What took you so long?"

"I figured you'd call for me when you were ready." He told her, his hand absently rubbing circles into her barely covered hip. "And can I just say... you look _amazing_ in my shirt."

Abby smirked. "Don't you think I'd look better out of it?"

A smirk stretched across Damon's face at that. "You know…" He started, leaning down so he was mere centimeters from Abby's lips. "I think you're right." He agreed, just before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that lit her entire body on fire, waking nerve endings she hadn't even realized she had.

"Mmm, Damon…" She whispered when the kiss broke.

"Yes, my love…" He whispered back, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips as they looked at each other through hooded eyes.

Abby's hands grabbed at the bottom of his shirt. Her lips tugged into a soft smirk as she pulled it up.

Damon sat up then, Abby doing the same as he lifted his arms, letting her take the shirt off him completely and toss it to the floor. "Do you know what you're doing by taking that off of me?" He asked, looking into her eyes questioningly.

Abby just smiled, running her small, warm hands down his hard, rippled chest and around to his back. "Just kiss me, okay?"

He nodded, giving her a comforting smile as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately once again.

When the kiss broke they stopped to look into each other's eyes. Damon's hand came up to gently caress her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Tonight is all about you." He told her, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her cheek. "Since you've never done this before, I want it to be perfect." He told her sincerely.

Abby smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm with you, Damon. That's all it takes to make this perfect." And before he could say anything else, she leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Damon smiled into the kiss, his hands slipping into the back of her shirt.

"Mmm…" Abby moaned as his hands slid up her bare skin.

"No bra, huh?" Damon smirked, his hand slipping back down her back and around to her stomach.

Abby smiled, pressing her lips to his neck for a moment before sitting back and lifting her hands over her head.

Damon chuckled, his hands caressing Abby's bare sides as he pulled her shirt off at a teasingly slow pace. "This is going to be fun." He told her as he tossed the article of clothing onto the floor.

Abby started to say something but in that same instant Damon's mouth came down around her nipple, turning her comment into a gasp and then moan as he nibbled and suckled.

Smiling, Damon looked up at her. "Told you it's going to be fun..." He said before taking her other nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as her hands ran through his hair.

"Kiss me, Damon…" She told him, his head instantly coming up to do as she asked.

After a moment of tongue tangling fun, Abby pulled back from him, slipping off the bed to stand before him.

"Abby what are you…" He started but she cut him off by placing her finger to his lips and kneeling before him. Damon's eyebrow raised as she slid her small hands up his jean clad legs and up to the button of his pants.

"I think it's time we take these off." She told him, her fingers opening the button and pulling down the zipper. Her hands slid down his legs once again, tugging his pants down as she went. He wasn't wearing any shoes so she didn't have to worry about them as she pulled his pants down to his ankles, releasing his hard on in the process. "No underwear huh?" She asked with a smirk, eyeing his newly freed package.

"Can't wear underwear when your pants are that tight." He informed her, making her chuckle as her hands gripped his thighs and she got to her feet. Damon kicked his jeans off then.

"Guess it's time I lose these then." Abby said, slipping her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and pushing them down so they slid off her hips and down to her ankles where she kicked them away.

Damon gave her an appreciative smile as he eyed her body with love and excitement. His hands reached out, grabbing her hips and pulling her to stand between his legs. His mouth came down to press kisses to her stomach, taking special care to be gentle with her still pink scare from her step father.

"I want you inside me, Damon." She whispered as his hands slid down to her thighs, still kissing her belly.

"As you wish, my love." He replied letting her crawl onto his lap.

Abby's hand slipped down to grab his long shaft, her hand running up and down it for a moment, making him moan out her name. She smiled, running the tip between her now wet lady lips, making a moan escape herself.

Damon's hand came down to hers then, helping her guide him to her entrance. "How do you want me, Abby?" He asked, his voice a little breathy as he looked into her eyes. "Slow and gentle at first, or all at once?"

Abby smiled, "You know me, Damon…" She started, and then without warning she slammed her body down around him with a loud gasp. "It's all or nothing." She breathed, her forehead pressing to his as she took a few deep breathes, letting the initial pain subside.

"It's your move, babe." Damon told her as his hand came to the back of her neck, pulling her in for another passionate kiss while he waited for her to be ready.

Abby nodded as the kiss broke, her hips beginning to move, ever so slowly at first but soon picking up pace as the pain of their initial joining subsided into pleasure, making them both moan. "Damon…" She breathed, feeling electricity building in her belly as she moved. "Oh…Oh, Damon…" She continued, pressing her lips to his once again before he laid back on the bed. He then flipped them so Abby was now on her back beneath him. "Oh, Damon…don't stop, please..." She begged as he slipped out of her.

Damon chuckled, his hand gently caressing her cheek as he brushed the hair from her face. "Don't worry Abby, I'm not stopping until we're both too spent to breathe." He told her, pressing his lips down on hers before pushing back into her once again, making her cry out with pleasure as he moaned. "I love you…" He whispered as he began pumping.

Abby smiled, opening her eyes to look into his as pleasure began taking her over. Her right hand sliding up his back to grip his hair as she moan, "I love you…"

Damon smiled then, his mouth coming down to nibble on her collarbone as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"I want you closer, Damon…Please…" Abby begged, her hands gripping his back as she closed her eyes and tried to press her body closer to his. "It's not enough…" She whimpered.

"I know Abby…" Damon agreed, pressing deeper into core. "We can never get close enough..."

And as the speed of their lovemaking continued to increase and their bodies both moved closer and closer to the edge of their orgasmic cliff, their souls began to connect, the bond coming closer and closer to sealing...

"Damon I can…I can _feel_ you…" Abby told him, her body feeling not only her pleasure but his, feeling his love for her as well as her love for him. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear him telling her how much he loved her. How much she meant to him…_'You _are_ my eternity, Abby.'_

And she knew, as her body plummeted off the edge and she lost herself in pleasure, Damon could feel her too. That the bond had nearly completed.

And as his body too plummeted she couldn't help but follow him down all over again. Arching her back while her muscles contracted she cried out his name.

"I love you…" He replied as he lay on top of her after, both of them gasping for breath as she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, a blissfully happy smile on her face.

"God, I love you." She replied, making him chuckle.

"Can you still feel me?" He asked, lifting his head from her chest to look into her eyes. "Can you still hear me in here?" He wondered, his finger lightly running along her forehead.

Abby smiled, "You're still in here, Damon. I won't let you go anywhere."

Damon smiled. "Good. Because you're not leaving me either." And with that he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again in another passionate kiss as his mind clearly stated in hers that he was ready to go again.

Abby chuckled, ruffling his hair as he pulled back from the kiss with a playful smile on his face. "You look like a little boy who's mom just told him he could have ice cream for breakfast." She laughed, making him chuckle.

"Oooh, Ice cream could make this even better." Damon smirked, making Abby laugh as he quickly got out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"Really?" she asked, giggling as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I'll be right back." He told her, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss before disappearing out the door.


	20. Knowing I'll Come Back, I'll Come Back

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 20**

**~Knowing I'll Come Back, I'll Come Back~**

Abby sighed as she lay in bed with Damon later that night. His head was on her stomach over the blankets and her fingers were running absently through his hair as she contemplated her options over and over again in her head.

She could either:

A.) Tell Damon the truth. That she had to go to her mom's for a while and he couldn't come-despite how desperately she wished he could-But that she would call him and he could meet her there in a few days after she got things settled...

But knowing Damon as well as she did, she knew that wouldn't work. Ronny may be dead, but Damon didn't trust her mom as far as Abby could throw her, so there's no way he would let her go out there on her own.

Or B.) Abby could skip out of town while Damon slept and call him later to let him know she was fine and not to worry….But doing that would only upset him…_greatly_. And since Damon isn't an idiot he would know where she was going, even if she could block the bond like Meredith had explained to her how to over the phone when she'd called her before Damon came upstairs earlier that day. He would just show up at her mom's anyways…_pissed_.

With yet another sigh, Abby looked down at the love of her life hopelessly...

If she could just make him understand that it would all be okay…That she would be fine and she could explain everything to him when she called him to meet her there…

When Abby had called Meredith earlier and explained her situation, she had told her how to use the bond in a few ways to try and help her. She said most things with it would start coming naturally after a while, But she could build a wall of defense to keep Damon out of her head when she needed to.

Because _let's face it_, sometimes a girl needs her privacy.

And she'd also told her how to get into Damon's head. Since the bond wasn't complete she would have to work at it a little, but all she really had to do was concentrate on Damon, on his face, and his voice. As she focused on his velvet tone his thoughts began to slowly seep into her head, and she could see his dreams.

He was dreaming of her, she realized as the images began to play behind her eyes.

_His mouth was on hers as he glided in and out of her in a steady pace. She could feel him inside her in that moment, feel his lips on hers. His fingers laced with hers as he pushed them into the mattress. "I love you, Abby." He whispered sweetly in her ear before trailing kisses down to her neck. _

"_Mmm…" She moaned, feeling his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh above her pulse. "Do it…" Dream Abby told him. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked his head popping up to look into her eyes. _

_She smiled up at him softly, giving him a nod. "I trust you, Damon." _

_Damon smiled at that, pressing his lips to hers passionately before lifting his head and letting his face vamp out. _

_Abby smiled up at his red eyes, running her fingers lightly along the dancing veins below his eyes, much like she had the night he showed her his true face. _

"_I'll be gentle." He promised. _

"_Just kiss me first." She told him, pulling his face down and kissing him with more passion than before. _

_When the kiss broke she opened her eyes and gave him another smile. "Now do it." She ordered, tilting her head to the side so he could get to her neck fully. _

_Damon leaned down then, pressing his lips to her neck and lovingly beginning to nibble and suckle the flesh above her pulse. After a moment he pulled his head back, "I love you…" He whispered again before opening his mouth fully, ready to bite down and enjoy Abby's crimson blood. _

Abby gasped, coming out of the dream quickly. "Holy shit…" She whispered, her hand coming up to rest on her chest over her pounding heart.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Damon…or even that she was afraid to let him bite her. She knew if he'd ever asked her she would have said yes…but she didn't want the first time Damon ever fed from her to be a dream. Being bitten like that…it seemed so…_intimate_ and she didn't want to experience it in a dream.

And why hadn't Damon ever talked to her about this before? If he really wanted to bite her it's something they should have talked about!

Maybe he didn't really want to bite her? It was just a dream after all…

So why was she suddenly disappointed that her vampire boyfriends didn't _actually _want to drink from her?

"Abby?" Damon's groggy voice questioned, his eyes peeking open to look up at her tiredly. "Love, why are you still up?" He asked, forcing himself to sit up as he wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at her curiously. "Are you okay?" He asked after studying her face for a moment.

Abby studied him for a moment, his face lit up by the moon shining brightly through the window. Her hand reached out to cup his cheek without her even realizing it. A smile tugged gently at the corners of her lips as she looked into his eyes. "Let's go to sleep." She told him, snuggling down into the bed a little further and resting her head on his chest as he rolled slightly to be on his back.

"Goodnight, Abby." Damon whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, love." Abby replied, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her exhausted form.

x-X-x

The next morning, Damon walked out of the closet wearing his favorite black leather pants and no shirt or shoes. He figured he and Abby would be spending most of the day in his room anyways.

As he walked out, he couldn't help but stare at her with appreciation. She was beautiful as always, in her usual faded jeans and to his delight, his black button down shirt. He loved the way she looked in his shirts…it made him want to jump her then and there.

But he was quickly pulled from his thoughts of Abby sex when he noticed her knee bouncing up and down and her fingers being gnawed as she looked at the floor absently.

She was worried about something.

For a second he thought about testing the bond to see if he could figure out how to use it to get into her head. He wanted to know what she was thinking…how she was feeling. And not just about whatever it was she was worried about, but also about last night. He'd kept his word about going until they were both too exhausted to breathe…but because of that they were also too tired to talk after and had simply fallen asleep in each other's arms.

But if she hadn't liked it then they certainly wouldn't have kept at it like they had right? He'd been as gentle as he could…and then as rough as she wanted him to be after his blood had healed her so they could keep going after that first time…

Shrugging off those thoughts, Damon decided to just talk to her. He knew she'd always tell him the truth, bond or no bond. That's just how they were with each other.

"Abby…" Damon whispered appearing kneeled before her in a flash too fast for her human eyes to detect.

"Jeez!" She squeaked. "Damon you scared me!" She told him, her hand now resting over her pounding heart as she looked at him curiously.

His hands rested on her knees as he looked up into her eyes with concern. "What's wrong?"

"_Besides_ the heart attack, you mean?"She replied, giving him a playfully lifted eyebrow.

"Come on, Abby…seriously. What's going on in that busy little head of yours?" He asked, his hand coming up to softly run along her forehead and then tuck some hair behind her ear. He was looking into her eyes as he spoke, wanting her to see how serious and concerned he was. If he'd done something wrong he wanted to know about it. He couldn't fix the problem if she didn't talk to him about it.

Abby sighed, running a hand over her tired face and flipping her long hair behind her shoulders. This was her chance to tell Damon the truth. To tell him she had to leave him for a short while.

Oh, he was _not_ going to take this well…

"Damon, I need a favor…" She told him, lacing her fingers with his as she looked into his beautiful icy eyes.

"Anything."

Abby sighed once again, giving him a sad smile. "Babe…I have to leave for a while."

Damon shrugged, giving her hands a squeeze. "Okay. Well…We'll go together. Wherever..."

Abby shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I wish I could take you with me, D…But I can't… Not at first, anyways."

"Not at first?"

"I have to take care of something important."

"And I can't come?"

Abby shook her head 'no', her head bowing in sadness.

"And where are you going that's so important you can't take me with you?" He asked, biting back his anger.

Abby could hear it in his voice, feel it pulsing through the bond and she couldn't stop herself from wincing as she lightly pulled her hands back from him as she replied, "I-I can't tell you yet."

"And why the hell not?"

Abby was afraid to reply. She knew very well why telling him would end badly, and so did he, even if he didn't want to admit it. "You know why, Damon."

"Enlighten me." He responded, getting to his feet.

Abby rolled her eyes. "You're an animal, Damon." She informed him, getting to her feet as well. "You're all instinct and no thought. You act first and worry about the consequences of your actions later."

He glared at her as she spoke, but it didn't scare her. She still moved to stand before him, pressing her small, warm hand to his chest as she looked into his eyes. "Normally I try to be your grounding rod…But if I'm not here to keep you back, you and I both know you'll show up even though I told you not to and everything will get screwed up." She gave him a sad smile as his anger faded.

He knew she was right.

Abby pressed a soft kiss to his chest, running her hands around and down to his lower back. "I love you, Damon…And we'll only be apart a couple of days." She looked up into his eyes. "I need you to trust me... And once I get things straightened out I'm gonna call you and have you come out to meet me okay?"

Damon sighed, giving in reluctantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and resting his chin on top of her head. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight." She informed him, earning a wince as he thought about how soon that was. "I called for a bus ticket this morning while you were in the shower."

"Will you at least tell me _why_ you have to leave?" He asked, pulling back to look down into her eyes. "Maybe I can deal with it better if I know what the reason behind our time apart is."

Abby thought about it for a moment and shook her head 'no' once again. "I want to!" She defended. "But if I say anything about it you might figure it out and we both know how antsy you're going to be after I'm gone for a few hours."

Damon sighed, knowing she was probably right. _Fuck!_

With a sigh, Damon closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head as he tried to reach into her mind. He just wanted to make sure everything really was on the up and up. As long as he knew she wasn't in any real trouble he'd be okay with letting her go.

Concentrating a little harder on Abby's mind, on her voice, he tried to reach into her head but heard nothing. A small growl of frustration escaped as he pulled back slightly from Abby.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him with worry as their eyes met.

"Nothing." Damon sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his hand slid to the small of her back and he began leading her out of the room. "Let's go make some breakfast."

* * *

**Okay….so that's all for now…but I've started writing the next part. For some reason every time I get to work I have this insane need to write but when I get home I have a hard time getting myself to sit down and do it. Lol But I've been writing during my breaks and between customers. That's how I got this chapter done so fast. I made myself type out all my crazy scribbling from scratch paper at work. Lol Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully I'll get some more up soon! **

**Reviews=Love so show me some please! ;)**


	21. I'm Sitting All Alone, Feeling Empty

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 21**

**~I'm Sitting All Alone, Feeling Empty~**

Abby giggled as Damon's lips pressed sweetly to her neck, his hands unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. "What if Elena and Stefan come down?" She breathed not feeling as concerned as she should. She was sure his hand cupping her breast had to have something to do with that.

He had her sitting on the counter in the kitchen while he stood between her legs, kissing and sucking on her excited skin. His hand slid down into the front of her jeans now, making her gasp as he came into contact with her womanhood through her panties.

"Then I guess we'll be showing them how to make breakfast the _right_ way…" He replied, making her giggle as he licked the syrup off her cheek tentatively. "Pancakes were a _very_ good idea."

Abby rolled her eyes playfully at that. "We didn't even make the pancakes. All you had was syrup…" She reminded him, still not sure how they had ended up licking said syrup off of each other now.

Damon chuckled softly, his mouth once again coming down to suckle her neck.

She moaned as he began to nibble the skin above her pulse with blunt teeth. "You can do it, ya know…" She told him, letting her head fall back and her eyes close as his hand slid out of her jeans and around to grab her ass.

"Do what? Take you on the counter here?" He wondered, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. "Because I was already planning to do that anyways."

"No. Well, yes but..." She started to explain but her words broke off into a moan as he began nibbling her collar bone. "Bite me, Damon." She moaned.

Damon pulled back at that, looking at her completely shocked. "What?"

"Don't you want to?" She asked, trying to hide the flash of hurt behind her eyes. '_So maybe it was _just_ a dream then…'_ She thought sadly.

"Why? Because I'm a vampire?"

"No, because I saw your dream last night!" She confessed, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say those words out loud.

"You were in my head last night?" He asked, scrunching his brow. "How is that possible? I couldn't get into yours this morning…"

Abby bit her lip. "I'm sorry, D. Meredith told me how to block myself off yesterday. I was just practicing it this morning."

"So what? You're allowed to get into _my_ head anytime you want but I can't see into yours without permission? Is that it?"

"No, Damon! It's not like that! I-"

"Save it!" he said, holding up his hand to silence her. He didn't want to hear anything else. He couldn't take it.

Today was a day he wanted nothing more than to forget…and it was just barely started!

Shaking his head, Damon turned on his heels and used his vampire speed to disappear from her sight and out to his car.

He still had some clothes in his trunk so he quickly grabbed a plain white t-shirt and pulled it over his head before starting his car and taking off. He needed to drive, to think. He needed to blow off some steam.

x-X-x

Abby stayed where she was on the counter, staring at the spot Damon had been. She couldn't believe he had just left like that without even letting her explain herself!

Were her actions really _that_ bad?

Okay…Blocking Damon out wasn't exactly the _right_ thing to do…But it's not like she was planning on doing it forever!

She was just trying to protect him from himself!

If Damon knew where she was going she knew he would come after her sooner than he could. He would get restless or worried…or _bored_. Or all three. And he would show up and things would end badly.

She wanted to talk to him…To explain herself. But the only way to do that now would be to get into his mind and she knew that was off limits at the moment. It would only piss him off more.

With a sigh, She did the only other thing she could think of to smooth things over at the moment. She pulled down the walls around her mind to let Damon in.

Something told her that it could very well end badly. That he would find out where she was going now and come after her…but she had to do it and deal with the consequences later. She'd have to find a way to fix everything. She couldn't stand to lose Damon now. Not after everything they'd been through.

Her body ached for him. The distance between them made her skin crawl. She hated being away from him before, but with the bond stronger, it was making it worse.

She stayed on the counter, staring at the floor, wishing Damon would come back…or contact her in some way. She just needed to know that he was okay…That _they_ would be okay.

"Abby?" Elena's concerned voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked over to see her cousin standing in the doorway….with _Stefan_.

Abby quickly pulled her shirt closed around her chest, embarrassed that Stefan had seen that much of her. Thank the Gods she put a bra on that morning! Sliding off the counter, Abby didn't bother buttoning her jeans. She just hoped they wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized as she quickly made her way past them and headed back to Damon's room.

x-X-x

Elena knocked on Damon's door a few moments later. "Abby!" She called. When there was no answer she checked the handle.

It was open.

"Abby, I'm coming in!" She called again as she pushed the door open and went inside.

Elena's curious eyes scanned the room looking for her cousin but soon became distracted by the contents of Damon's room. She walked towards the bed and picked up the book on the stand. '_Gone with the Wind'_. Elena's eyes would have rolled at that if she hadn't been frightened by the small scream from behind her. She gasped, dropping the book and turning to see her cousin standing behind her in a simple black bra and her jeans from earlier.

"Jesus Elena!" Abby yelled, picking a shirt up off the floor and throwing it at her. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Elena smiled, biting back a chuckle. "Sorry, Abby. I was just coming up to check on you."

"There is such a thing as knocking." Abby informed her as she picked her bag up off the floor at the end of the bed and began shuffling through it.

"I did knock. And I called for you. _Twice_."

"Oh. I was in the bathroom." Abby replied.

Elena nodded. "So what was going on this morning?" she asked, getting right into it. "Did something happen?"

Abby shook her head 'no'. "It's nothing, Elena. Don't worry about it."

"Damon didn't hurt you did he?" Elena asked sheepishly. She knew the reaction she would get from the question…but it _was_ Damon, so it was always an option.

Abby rolled her eyes. "No Elena. The big bad Damon didn't hurt me." Abby sighed, her voice softening. "I hurt him."

"You hurt him?"

Abby gave herself a small shake, pulling herself from her funk as she said, "I don't want to talk about it." She pulled on a plain black, fitted v-neck t-shirt from her bag before continuing, "But I do need a favor."

"Sure. Anything."

"I need you to give me a ride to the bus station tonight."

"The bus station?"

Abby nodded. "I have some Family stuff I have to take care of."

Elena nodded. "Are you sure you want me to take you though? Wouldn't you rather Damon did it so you guys could be all mushy and say goodbye and whatever?" she asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips as she gave her cousin an eyebrow wiggle.

Abby forced up a smile, appreciating Elena's effort. "I would like that a lot. But he won't be back tonight."

"You never know Abby. He could surprise you."

Abby nodded. "That would be nice."

x-X-x

Damon closed his eyes as he downed the rest of his glass of scotch. It wasn't as smooth as his collection at home, but it would do for now. He just needed to clear his head, force it to go blank for a while.

If he could just get that nagging pain in his chest to stop aching for Abby…

He wasn't ready to work out his issues with her just yet. He couldn't forgive her for keeping him at a distance when he was so willing to let her in.

Wasn't sex supposed to bring couples closer together?

Rolling his eyes, Damon motioned for the bartender.

"Damon, what are you still doing here?" Ryan asked, studying him with a lifted eyebrow. "Doesn't Abby's bus leave in like…" He looked down at his watch. "30 minutes." He looked back up at Damon. "You should be at the bus station saying goodbye and being all mushy or whatever. Not sitting here sulking. Save that for after she's gone."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just give me another glass and shut up." Damon growled.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but did as Damon instructed and pour him another glass. "You better watch it man. Girls like Abby don't come around every day. And if you keep screwing it up, one day she isn't going to take you back."

Damon rolled his eyes again. "Did you ever think that maybe _Abby_ is the one that fucked up and not me?"

Ryan sighed, shaking his head. "Damon…Even if it was Abby who screwed up first, you're the one screwing it up now by getting drunk instead of seeing her off." He told him, before turning on his heels and making his way to the other end of the bar to help his other customers.

Damon sighed, lifting his glass to his lips and once again finishing it off.

He needed another drink.

* * *

**I just wanted to give a shout of thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! Reviews give me the motivation to write so thanks again! The more reviews the quicker i decide to sit down and write. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! **


	22. This Aching Need

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 22**

**~This Aching Need~**

"Abby, it's time." Elena said coming into Damon's room where the girl was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

Abby forced a smile to her lips, giving her a nod. She got to her feet, grabbing her bag off the floor and walking towards her cousin.

Elena wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders, pulling her into a half hug. "I'm sorry, Abs." She told her. "But you've always got me."

Abby chuckled. "Love you, Elena."

"Love you too."

x-X-x

Damon sighed as he sat on the hood of his car, staring up at the stars in the sky. His chest was aching for Abby, the bond screaming to him that she was getting away, that she was getting farther and farther away by the second.

And he could feel her through the bond like a ton of bricks weighing on his chest. She was hurting, and he was the only one who could make it stop.

She had opened herself up to him as an apology and while he really did appreciate the gesture, her sadness was only making him edgier and edgier by the minute.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to slip into her head, wanting to know what she was up too.

She was sitting on the bus, no one in the seat beside her. The bus had just left the station twenty minutes ago. Her headphones were in her ears and some heavy metal chick was screaming through them.

Abby's eyes were closed and she was thinking back to their fight in the kitchen, trying to figure out some way to apologize, some way to explain herself that he would hear out.

Damon sighed again, watching their fight play out through Abby's eyes, feeling the hurt she felt at his words and the way he left.

A part of him wondered if maybe he had over reacted. After all, she hadn't done it to hurt him. He knew she would never hurt him intentionally. She was just trying to help him resist his urges.

He knew he should apologize, to let her know it was okay. That he was just being childish and over reacting this morning. He loved her and he would be here, waiting for her to call him to come to her. He missed her so much already.

But just as he was about to contact her through the bond, an idea struck him.

A wicked smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he pulled himself out of Abby's head. He was going to have a little fun with her after she called…

x-X-x

Abby took a deep breath as she got out of the cab, pulling her bag over her shoulder and handing the driver a twenty. "Thank you." She told him with a smile before turning towards the house.

This was it…The moment of truth.

Taking another deep breath, Abby forced her hand to lift and knock on the large red door before her.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman of medium build and height. She was wearing a long, navy blue skirt and a white, short sleeve button down top. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun on the back of her head.

The women's dark brown eyes studied Abby carefully for a moment before she said simply, "Abby."

Abby forced a smile to her lips. "Aunt Judith."

"Well, don't just stand there." Aunt Judith said, motioning for Abby to come into the house.

Abby nodded, heading inside as she was told.

"How was your trip?" Judith asked as she lead Abby into the living room.

"Fine. _Long_."

"And your mother?"

"She's alright."

"Still mourning that loser, Ronny?"

"He's barely been dead a week." Abby replied, her voice monotone as she sat on her aunts dull blue couch.

Her aunt sat in the dark brown rocking chair beside the couch. "Your mother has the _worst_ taste in men."

"She _really_ does." Abby agreed, nodding.

Judith looked at her niece then, their eyes locking as they both chuckled. "You look happier than you were a few months ago when you came to visit." She observed.

"Ronny's dead." Abby told her matter-of-factly.

She nodded.

After a moment of silence between the two, Judith decided the ice was broken enough to ask the one question she needed an answer for before things could go any further. "Now, tell me the truth Abby. Is your mother _really _ready for this? I need to know. With Ronny dead and you getting ready to move out for College in a few months…Can she handle this by herself?"

Abby bit her lip at the mention of College but did her best to seem like everything was fine. "She's ready, Aunt Judith. She's been waiting a long time to get him back."

Her aunt studied her for a moment. A soft smile broke out across her lips when she finally decided Abby was telling the truth. "Good."

"So…" Abby started after another moment of silence fell between the two. "Is he here? Can I see him?"

"Of, course." She replied. "Travis!"

x-X-x

Damon sat with his back against his headboard, reading '_Gone With The Wind' _and drinking a rather large glass of bourbon.

He was having a hard time concentrating. His mind kept leaving Scarlet and Rhett to think of Abby. It was pathetic and completely unmanly to miss her as badly as he did after only 12 hours apart…But he figured he could always blame it on the bond, so he was keeping his man card intact.

His body ached for her. It was like it was calling out her name somehow.

He was tired of reading the same couple of lines over and over again. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate no matter how badly he wanted to think of something else, _anything _else besides his need for Abby to be beside him.

Fuck he was being a pansy right now!

For over a hundred years he was fine by himself. Sure he loved and wanted Katherine back…but he was never this _pathetic_ over it. He still screwed women and drank them dry while he waited to free her from the tomb. He never worried that she would be upset with him for that.

But he'd made a promise to Abby…And he was going to do everything in his power not to fuck this up like he did everything else.

And besides, Abby didn't see him as a fuck up. She loved him through all of his mistakes, all his flaws. Somehow she found beauty in those things in him that he found despicable.

And here he was…His thoughts once again not on the pages of his book but on Abby.

Maybe sleep would do him better?

If he kept thinking about Abby like this he was going to end up getting in his car and driving until he found her. The bond was like a homing device between them. Even if they were blocking each other he could still feel it when he was getting closer to her. It was like the bond was always pulling them toward each other.

But she was going to call him the minute it was okay for him to come to her…and then it would all be okay again. The second he got to her his skin would stop crawling and his muscles would stop screaming for her... His chest would lighten and his mind would be able to concentrate on his favorite books again…

Just a couple of days…

Did today count as one of those days?

"Fuck, I'm going to bed." He grumbled, marking his page and setting the book back on the nightstand.

Flipping off the light, Damon snuggled down into his warm bed, forcing his eyes to close and trying to clear his mind enough for sleep to take him.

Damon groaned when sleep wouldn't come after the first few minutes. He never had this much trouble sleeping when Ab-_a_ _certain_ _someone_ was here!

Rolling his eyes, Damon started to sit up, but stopped when he heard Abby's voice in his head.

'_Why do I just lie awake and think of you? I need some sleep. Tomorrow I have things to do.'_

He was blocking her out, keeping her from listening to his thoughts…But Meredith had informed him-when he called her earlier to find out how to block Abby like she had him-that even if they were blocking each other out of their heads, they would always be able to hear the other when they talked to them like this.

'_Everytime I close my eyes I see your face. So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place__'_

He wondered if she'd told Abby the same thing.

'_Am I obsessed with you?__'_

Is that why she was doing this? Because she knew he would hear it anyways?

'_But I do all the time, I do all the time__'_

At this point the reason didn't matter. All that mattered was he could hear her sweet voice now. It soothed him.

'_I just had to call you up and say hello. I know its 3 AM,__'_

She was _singing_ to him…And he couldn't stop the content smile from breaking out across his face.

'_And I saw you awhile ago But I still had this aching need to hear your voice, to know your there. I don't seem to have any choice.__'_

He had to chuckle at how well this song seemed to fit his mood.

'_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, but I do all the time I do all the time__'_

Damon smiled as his eyes began to flutter shut.

'_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up. I feel so lonely by myself. Is this the way it feels when you're in love? Or is this something else?__'_

A sigh escaped as he felt sleep begin pulling him under.

'_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, But I do all the time. I Want you all the time'_

Just before Damon lost consciousness he heard Abby's sweet voice whisper, "I love you, Damon… I'm sorry I hurt you."

* * *

**Okay so that's all for this chapter. **

**I would have had it up sooner but I've been having a really horrible last couple of days and I've had to deal with my own stupidity on how I dealt with the last few horrible days…Falling back on bad habits…Bad **_**bad**_** habits…Never a good idea…even when it seems like the best option at the time… **

**Anyways…**

**I just now got myself to the point where I could stand to sit down and write anything. **

**If you like the song and want to know who it is…Its called 'Obsessed' and its by…Dun Dun Dun, **_**Miley Cyrus**_**. You can judge me for that one…**_**I**_** would judge me for that. Lol But I have 5 nieces all under the age of 11 so I feel like I'm allowed to know Miley Cyrus music. ;-) And really I just found this song tonight when I was looking for a song for Abby to sing and it fit so perfectly…I had to. ^_^**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter and please, please, please review! I want to hear what you guys think! Good or bad I want to know. I can't make my stories better if you guys don't give me something to go on!**

**So, Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the update! More to come soon I hope!**


	23. When You Walk Away

**Sorry this took so long...I would have had it up last night but i didn't finish it til after 3am and i had to be up at 9am for a meeting about possibly starting cosemtology school...-Wish me luck with that cuz Financal aid might be an issue and i really want to go...-Plus...I couldn't decide on the title. I'm still not sure how much i like it...but i wanted you guys to have this chapter before i go to bed...**

**Show me some love and Review please!**

**Thanks guys! **

* * *

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 23**

**~When You Walk Away I Count The Steps That You Take~**

Abby smiled as she sat on the floor with Travis, playing some racing game on his xbox. "I'm _so_ gonna kick your butt!" She declared.

The ten year old beside her rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Abby. I'm so much better at this game than you are."

She chuckled at that, knowing he was right. He _always _beat her at this game. How sad that a ten year old could kick her ass at a racing game…but then again, how often did she ever find the time to play video games, what with her dead abusive step-father and vampire boyfriend/soul mate.

Jeez her life was complicated…

"Abby…Your going the wrong way." Travis told her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, shit.._Crap_! crap…crap. Sorry." She said trying to turn her car around as Travis crossed the finish line.

"Told ya I would win!" Travis declared smugly.

Abby opened her mouth to retort, but a knock on the front door saved him. Instead she simply shook her head and got to her feet. "Brat." She mumbled playfully, messing his short, dark hair with her hand as she walked past him to the door.

The smile on her face quickly faded however when she saw Damon standing on the other side. "D-Damon?" She asked her eyes wide.

Damon looked at her with an unreadable expression. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes trailed her up and down for a moment as he waited for her to speak.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me?" He replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Damon…we talked about this. You_ can't_ be here yet."

"I need to talk to you, Abby." He replied.

"Well you should have done it through the bond…or called! My aunt is going to be back any minute!"

"Your Aunt?"

"Abby! Come on! I want to kick your butt at my fighting game!" Travis called, walking over to stand beside her. He looked Damon up and down as he noticed him in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Damon replied.

"I asked you first."

"I'm Damon." He conceded, holding his hand out to the little man before him.

"Travis." He replied, slipping his hand into Damon's.

"That's a strong grip ya got there, Travis." Damon told him, kneeling down so they were eye level. "Is this your house, Travis?"

Travis shook his head 'no'. "No. This is my Aunt Judith's house."

Damon nodded. "And who is this lovely lady glaring down at me? Is she your babysitter?"

"That's my _sister_.:" Travis replied, using his 'duh' tone. "And she _sucks_ at racing games." He smirked up at her.

"Travis! You know you shouldn't say 'sucks'!" Abby nearly shrieked. Her aunt would flip if she head him say that.

"Your _sister_ huh…" Damon said, looking up at Abby questioningly.

She sighed, moving her focus back to her little brother. "Travis, go set up the next game. I'll be there in a minute."

"No. I want to stay and talk to Damon."

"Well you can't. If Aunt Judith comes back and sees him here she won't let me take you home tomorrow."

Travis sighed, rolling his eyes as he took a step back from the door. "Fine. See ya later, Damon." He said, giving Damon a small wave as he disappeared back into the living room.

"Brother?" Damon questioned, lifting an eyebrow as he stood back up.

"Damon, I'll explain everything later but right now I _need_ you to leave." She told him, her desperation showing in her eyes and voice. He could feel it running through the bond as well. "There's a _Holiday Inn _three minutes up the road. I'll come to you tonight. Just please…_please _go." She begged.

Damon studied her face for a moment before nodding. "Fine. But you better show up." He said, her tone was irritated but somehow he managed to keep it from vibrating through the bond.

"I promise. Now hurry." She said, quickly glancing around to make sure her Aunt wasn't coming.

Hurriedly Damon made his way to his car and pulled out of the driveway, speeding off quickly as her Aunt's car turned the corner.

Abby quickly closed the door, hoping her Aunt didn't see it open.

"If Aunt Judith asks, Damon was never here. We've been playing video games this whole time." Abby said, quickly flopping down beside Travis and selecting a character.

Travis nodded, selecting a tattooed, muscular fellow.

"Abby!" Judith called as she walked into the house.

"In here!" Abby called back as the fight between her rather weak looking girl and her bothers rough guy character began.

"Who was in that car that just pulled out?" She asked, as she walking into the living room.

"What car?" Abby asked, playing dumb.

"The blue Mustang."

Abby shrugged. "I didn't know there was a blue Mustang outside. Maybe it was a turn around?" She suggested as Travis's guy pulled her chick's head off. "Jeez!" She shrieked, watching the screen.

Aunt Judith was quiet for a moment, as if debating her niece's honestly. After a moment she finally seemed to except Abby's 'turn around' idea and headed into the kitchen to start making Dinner.

Abby and Travis both let out a soft unison sigh of relief as they continued to play.

x-X-x

After Abby's Aunt had fallen soundly asleep, she snuck out of the house. Her aunt was a heavy sleeper so she knew she would be okay once she heard her snoring.

It took her fifteen minutes to walk to the hotel, and up to Damon's room. He'd told her his room number through the bond after he'd gotten it. No doubt using his compulsion so he wouldn't have to spend the money he hardly bothered to carry.

Abby never bothered to ask him where he got the money he did have. She was a little afraid of the answer.

Damon opened the door before she had her fist fully raised to knock.

Their eyes locked then, several emotions passing over both of their faces before Damon finally reached out and pulled her into him by her hips.

He let the door shut loudly behind her before pushing her back up against it and crashing his lips down to hers.

Abby melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. _Gods she's missed him_.

"I missed you…" Damon whispered as the kiss broke. He had one hand under her butt, holding her up as his other hand came up to gently tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She questioned, looking into his icy blue eyes as she ran her small hands through his raven hair. "I blocked you out of my head...I've been Keeping secrets about my family...I have a lit_tle brother_ I never told anyone about…_Including _you."

Damon chuckled, shaking his head 'no'. His fingers were now playing with a strand of her hair, his eyes locking on it. "No Abby, I'm not mad. I was yesterday…and a little bit earlier when I found out you didn't say anything about having a brother…" His eyes moved from her hair to her bright green eyes, locking so she could see he meant his words. "But I know you, Abby. And I know you were only doing what you thought you had to."

Abby nodded, a soft, relieved smile coming to her lips.

"But promise me something right now..." He said, his forehead coming down to rest on hers.

"Anything."

"From now on, we tell each other _everything_. Good or Bad we fess up. No trying to protect each other from the truth. We have to be completely open or this won't work." A look of pain flashed across his face. "I can't be lied to anymore, Abby. Or left out. I wont."

Abby nodded exceptingly, pressing her lips to his in a soft, understanding kiss. "I promise there will be no more secrets, no more lies or withheld truths, just honesty." She complied.

Damon smiled. "I'm so glad I realized I was being an idiot last night when your bus was leaving." He said, before pressing his lips to hers again.

Just as the passion began to really pick up, Abby pulled back and gave him a questioningly look. "Wait…you realized you were being an idiot _yesterday_?" She asked letting her legs slip from around his waist so she could stand on the floor. "Then you came all this way out here today to what? _Pretend_ you were mad at me and then kiss me?"

Damon chuckled again, nodding.

"You idiot!" Abby declared giving him a hard shove away from her. "How could you do this to me?" She demanded. "How could you just show up out here to pull some stupid prank?" She yelled, shoving him in the chest even harder than before. "How could you risk my family's happiness over something so ridiculous and trivial?"

Damon looked at her, the shell-shock obvious on his face as he said, "Are you seriously mad at me right now?"

"Gee Damon, what do you think?" She glared. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if my aunt had seen you talking to me? if she thought you were my boyfriend and I brought you with me?"

Damon shook his head 'no'.

"She would have _kept_ Travis! My mom would have _never_ gotten him back!" Tears were filling her eyes now, but she blinked them back, unwilling to cry right now. "If she thinks my mom is _unfit_ She'll never give him back. And Mom needs him back. He needs his Mother!"

"Abby, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No." Abby said, taking a step back from him. "You don't get to apologize right now. You knew this was important. I _told_ you it was. That was why I kept so much of it a secret. Because it meant so much to me! You knew I would call when it was okay for you to come here!"

Abby took another step back from him then, her back pressing against the door once again as she forced herself to take a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She could feel her angry and hurt tears filling her eyes again. "I love you, Damon." She started again, her voice calm now as she looked up into his eyes, wanting him to see the honesty in her own. "And I'll give up everything for you…My home, my family, my _life_. I'll become a _vampire_ with you so we can have eternity..."

Damon opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand to silence him.

She _needed _to get this out. "...But in order for me to give you my life, my eternity…I _need_ to know that my family is okay. That they're happy and that they can make it without me there first." She sighed then, running her hand over her suddenly exhausted face and through her long, messy hair. "Maybe you should just go home." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What? Abby, no…"

"I'll be home in a couple of days." She said, cutting him off as she lifted her sad eyes up to meet his. "We can talk then." She finished, turning around and opening the door.

"No Abby, Wait!"

"A couple of days, Damon." She said, not turning to look at him. "I just need a couple of days alone to think and get my brother settled back in at home." She turned her head then, looking at him over her shoulder. "I'll see you soon. Just go home for now." And with that, she was out the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

**Okay, so Don't hate me...I'll try and update again soon...I know Abby and Damon are fighting a lot now...But its all part of being in love...You have to fight sometimes... Its the way of the world...But i promise things will get better... ;-)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	24. You Starve And Near Exhaust Me

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 24**

**~You Precious Thing...You Starve And Near Exhaust Me~**

Damon glared at the floor as he downed another glass of Bourbon.

He'd been home for four days now and he was more than a _little_ irritable.

Stefan and Elena had been doing there best to avoid him and he was surprisingly grateful.

He hadn't talked to Abby since she left his hotel room five days ago and it was making his skin crawl and putting his nerves on edge.

He hadn't left until the next day when he realized Abby really wasn't coming back.

She'd been blocking him out of her head since their fight. He tried to talk to her through the bond but she didn't respond, nor did she answer her phone when he called.

"I need blood." He grumbled, slamming his empty glass down and pretending not to hear Elena as she quietly walked into the room.

"Still no word from Abby?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Nope." He replied, giving the 'p' a loud pop as he poured himself another glass. "And I don't expect to."

"Damon…"

"_Elena_…" Damon mocked.

"She's not gone forever."

"She left me, Elena."

"She didn't _leave you,_ leave you! You guys had a fight. It happens. But she'll be home before you know it and you guys will work it out." She told him confidently.

Damon scoffed, pouring yet _another_ drink.

"Damon, Stop it!" Elena said, placing her hand over his to keep him from putting the drink to his lips.

"Don't _touch_ me right now, Elena." He growled.

His hand was shaking from his anger. It wasn't so much that Elena was touching him, or even that she was stopping him from drinking...

It was Abby…

Or more precisely, the _lack of_ Abby.

She was his calming force, the only one that could keep him together. Without her near him, he felt like a cracking mirror. He wondered how long it would take for him to completely shatter.

Elena sighed, taking her hand back and watching as he downed the glass's contents in one gulp. "You're making a mistake..."

"I see you've been busy." Abby's voice cut through the tension in the room like a knife through butter. The bag over her shoulder fell to the floor as she looked at Damon with a bored expression.

This isn't exactly what she imagined coming home to after all...

Damon looked up at her shocked.

How had he not felt her coming?

Was he really_ that_ drunk?

His eyes trailed down to his now empty glass.

_Yep_. He was that drunk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

Abby looked at him with a scrunched brow. "Am I not allowed to come home?"

"And on that note…" Elena said, cutting Damon off before he could open his mouth to respond. "Welcome back, Abby." She said, embracing her cousin in a warm hug. "We'll talk later."

Abby nodded, giving her a soft smile and watching as she exited the room. Then Abby turned her attention back to Damon. "Am I not welcome back here? Should I go to Jenna's?"

"No! I just…Didn't think you were coming back..." He admitted, coming around to stand in front of her instead of behind his drink cart.

"I told you I was coming back." She said, her face softening. She took a step forward, her hand coming up to caress his cheek as their eyes locked. "I will _always_ come back for you, Damon. I'll always be here for you…Even when we're fighting."

A sigh of relief escaped Damon's lips as he looked down for a moment. "Then why didn't you answer me when I tried to apologize?"

"You apologized ten minutes after I left the hotel. I was still pissed at you." She told him. "I needed more time to cool off."

Damon nodded, not bothering to hide the sadness on his face and in his eyes as he looked down at Abby's bag.

"Babe, you have to understand something." Abby continued, her hand lightly dipping under his chin to force him to look up at her. "We're gonna fight. That's just how relationships work. We're gonna kick, and scream and bicker. We're even gonna throw shit at each other's heads on occasion." She and Damon both chuckled softly at that one. "And from time to time, we're even gonna run away from each other for a while. But when we come back-And we will _always_ come back to each other-we're going to work through it. And then we're going to be stronger for it."

Damon nodded, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"And then we're gonna spend at least a day having _amazing _makeup sex." She added with a smirk, making Damon chuckle.

A mischievous smirk came to his lips then. "Have we made it to that point yet?"

Abby laughed, shaking her head. She leaned down and picked her bag up off the floor, holding it out to him. "Take this upstairs for me."

Damon gave her a questioning look, his eyes traveling her up and down before nodding. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

Abby smiled. "I'm always ready for you, babe." She replied lacing her arm with his and letting him lead her up to their room.

x-X-x

As they entered the bedroom, Damon sat Abby's bag down on the floor. He pushed the door shut behind them and turned to face Abby with a seductive smile. "I missed you…" He whispered, his hands resting on her hips as she looked into her eyes.

Abby smiled, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Damon."

And as soon as she said his name his lips were on hers.

A moan of pleasure escaped Abby's mouth as his hands gripped her hips tighter and his lips began to trail down her jaw to her neck.

A small whimper escaped her as Damon pulled back with a groan.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Abby asked, her hands coming out to caress his face.

"No…" Damon groaned, but Abby ignored him, using her hands to gently force him to look at her.

"Damon…" She whispered, a concerned look coming to her face as she studied his now red eyes. Tiny black veins danced beneath his skin and his teeth were elongated. "When's the last time you fed?"

"The day you left…" He groaned, closing his eyes and taking in a couple of deep breaths. He was trying to get his fangs to go back.

"You haven't fed in _six_ days?" She nearly shrieked. "Do you have a death wish?"

Damon rolled his eyes, shaking his head 'no'. "I was a little preoccupied..."

"With getting drunk?"

Damon groaned again, not feeling up to this argument right now.

And since when did Abby give a shit if he got drunk?

"I'm going to get some blood." He grumbled.

"Here." Abby said, moving the hair off her neck. "You can drink from me." She offered.

"No." Damon replied forcing his face to change back as he gently pushed past Abby to leave.

"Damon, you need to feed."

"Not from you." He replied sternly while shaking his head. "I won't."

"Why?" Abby asked, not bothering to hide the hurt from her voice or face.

Damon turned to look her in the eye, not wanting to hurt her but needing her to understand. "I don't want to hurt you, Abby."

"You won't."

Damon shook his head. "You can't know that. Not when you're blood smells so good to me…" His eyes went to her neck then, studying the vein that was pumping beneath her skin. He tried to pull his eyes away, but couldn't quite force them to focus on something else.

He really needed to get to that blood downstairs…

"Damon…"

"No, Abby." Damon said, her voice pulling him from her intrancing veins and giving him the ability to meet her eyes. "I won't feed from you when there's a fridge full of blood in the basement." He opened his bedroom door then, ready to go feed. "I'll just be a few minutes." He mumbled, before walking out of the room.

Abby didn't reply. She simply crossed her arms over her chest, knowing he had made up his mind.

She knew he was just trying to protect her…but she couldn't keep the single tear from slipping down her cheek.

* * *

**I know this took forever to get out…It was supposed to be longer…But I hate writing smut as you all know and that's what at least a good chunk of the next chapter will be…So I decided to go ahead and post this much up so you wouldn't be too frustrated with me…Okay? So I hope you liked it! Getting in the shower and going to bed now. **

**Night!**

**Please Review! **

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and if you know what song i got the lyrics for the chapter title from without having to look it up...i loves you! lol**


	25. Just Hearing Your Love Is Never Enough

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 25**

**~Just Hearing Your Love Is Never Enough~**

Abby moaned as she sunk into the large bathtub. The water was so hot her skin immediately went red, making her wince, but she sunk in further still, only leaving her head poking out above the water.

Her long dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

The pain the water caused helped her mind clear as she closed her eyes. Peace was beginning to take over her form. …But after fifteen minutes, there was a soft tapping at the door that pulled her from her calm.

The door opened to reveal Damon, with a slightly sheepish expression. "So…Scale of one to ten how pissed are you right now about this blood issue of ours?" He asked as he came over to sit on the side of the large lion claw tub.

Abby sighed as his fingers slid into the water, absently tracing circles above her hip. "I'm not mad." She replied keeping her eyes shut.

"You're not?" He asked, his voice showing his skepticism as he looked down at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Nope." Abby replied, popping the 'p' like she'd heard Damon do so many times. "I'm _hurt_ but I'm not mad."

"Abby…"

Abby's hand shot out of the water in a stop motion as she said quickly, "Please stop talking!" her eyes peaked open to look at his scrunched brow. "I came in here to find some peace from all of our fighting, not to drag the negativity to other rooms of the house. I'm tired of fighting with you." She finished, her voice slowing down and becoming more calm.

"So…You don't want to fight anymore?" He asked.

"No. I need more peace in my life." She told him, locking her eyes fully with his so he could see her sincerity. "I'm still human…And all this fighting and negativity is going to give me cancer."

Damon smiled at this, unable to stop it. His hand came down to lightly caress her bare leg under the water. "Maybe we should work on bringing you more positivity then." He smirked. "Making you feel good."

Abby smiled then, a content sigh escaping her lips as she opened herself up for him. "Sounds _perfect_."

Damon nodded, leaning over the tub to press his lips to hers.

The moment his hand came out of the water to rest on the opposite side of the tub, Abby smiled into the kiss.

"Abby…" He warned, but it was too late.

Abby's hands had already jumped out of the water, latching onto the collar of his shirt and giving him a good, hard jerk.

Damon fell into the large tub with a splash, sending water all over the floor.

Abby couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips, even as his ass landed on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to hide his chuckling while his hand came out to caress her cheek. He shifted himself off of her and looked into her eyes.

Abby nodded, loving the feeling of his hand on her cheek.

He couldn't help but enjoy the sound of her laughter. He'd missed her smile and the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. He couldn't help himself from pulling her into a kiss.

And then he was moving again, changing his position so he was now straddling her in the tub, his legs on either side of hers.

"I missed you…" She whispered, her hands sliding into the bottom of his shirt.

Damon smiled, leaning back to pull off his shirt.

A pained growl escaped his lips as his back collided with the faucet.

"Maybe we should change venues…" Abby suggested, biting back a chuckle at his pouting expression.

Damon sighed, throwing his soaked shirt to the floor, watching her bite her bottom lip. He knew she was trying not to laugh, but he ignored it. "As you wish." He agreed, getting to his feet.

Abby laughed at the whoosh of water that came from his soaking wet jeans as he stood.

"I hate wet clothes." He grumbled, stepping out of the tub.

Abby smiled, getting up and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Then we better get you out of them quick." She said, her hand slipping to the button of his jeans and popping it open.

"Good idea." Damon agreed turning around to face her as her small hands pulled the soaked pants down his hips.

Abby smirked, seeing his excited member. "Ready to have some fun already?" She asked playfully, her hand moving to give him a good squeeze.

"MmHmm." He agreed, finding it hard to speak with her hand moving along his shaft.

"Maybe we should dry you off first." She said, her hand letting go of him as she stepped out of the tub.

"No, no. I don't like that idea." Damon argued, watching as she wrapped herself up in a large, fluffy black towel. "That's a _very_ bad idea, Abby!" he continued.

Abby turned to him then, a soft smile still on her lips. "Your turn." She said, taking a new towel in her hands and walking towards him.

"Abby…" He growled. His tone was not angry so much as ready for action.

Abby ignored him, her dainty hands coming out to softly wipe beads of water from his delicious chest. She moved closer yet, and began pressing her lips to his neck and collar bones.

Damon growled again, but this time in pleasure which made Abby smile into the kiss.

The towel in Abby's hands fell to the floor as she took his nipple into her mouth.

Damon's hands came around to pull the towel from Abby's body, letting it fall to the floor.

Abby moaned as his hand traveled her now bare flesh.

"I love you." He whispered, as she looked up at him again.

A soft, loving smile pulled at her lips. "Let's go to bed." She suggested, slipping her hand into his.

Damon nodded, a smile pulling at his lips as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Abby moaned as the kiss broke, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her forehead to his. "I need you, Damon…" She whispered.

"I always need you, Abby." He countered, picking her up and pressing his lips to hers hungrily as he sat her on the large counter behind her in the bathroom.

Abby moaned as he stood between her parted legs, his member waiting at her entrance. "Please…" She moaned as his kisses trailed from her lips to the crook of her neck.

"As you wish…" He whispered in her ear.

A loud moan came from them both as Damon entered her, filled her. It was like coming home again after a long business trip. They both sat still for a moment, enjoying the feel of just being connected, of being full of eachother.

And then Damon was moving. Slow at first, and then faster.

Abby's nails clawed into his shoulders as she moved with him, moaning and gasping as he hit that spot that made her toes curl. "I love you…" She moaned, looking into his eyes as her body clenched around him.

"I love you…" He replied, crashing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss as she came around him, sending him into his own oblivion.

"_Fuck_!" They both called in unison as they felt the other orgasm.

Gasping, Damon leaned his sweaty head on Abby's chest. "I _really_ needed that." He told her.

Abby giggled, pressing her lips to his sweaty forehead. "I know the feeling."

x-X-x

"I think I'm ready." Abby told Damon later that night as she lay in bed spent in his arms.

"Again? Abby we just…."

"No!" She laughed breathlessly. "Not that." She smiled up at him, still feeling the high of yet another go around with him.

"Good. Because that was some of my best work…and if you were already set to go again…I think my best work would need some work."

Abby chuckled, pressing a kiss to his sweaty bare chest. "I love you Damon…"

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he pulled her slightly on top of him. "I love you too."

"And I'm ready for you to turn me."

* * *

**Okay...So thats the chapter in all its lemony goodness. Now I has to go to work...sadly. **

**Anyways, i hope you guys liked it...Show some love and review please!**


	26. I Can Feel You Flowing In Me

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 26**

**~I Can Feel You Flowing In Me~**

Abby sighed as she walked into the bathroom the next morning. She'd slipped out of the bed while Damon was still sleeping peacefully under their warm blanket. Walking over to the counter where her and Damon's things were still scattered from the night before. Abby leaned against it, looking into the large mirror.

Her hair which had been pulled down at some point in the night was knotted up everywhere, her eyes carrying quite the bit of baggage from not sleeping much.

"Damn girl…You are some kind of a mess." She mumbled to herself, pulling Damon's shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor as she moved toward the bathtub and started running water to take a shower.

x-X-x

"Well, don't you look like a sexy Lolita doll..." Damon said, sitting up in bed. His eyes traveled Abby's body appreciatively as she stood at the foot of the bed.

She was wearing a black square neck dress with short puffy sleeves. The dress was well fitted around her breasts but flared out as it traveled down her body, ending a little above her kneecaps.

Her hair was down, the ends coming to just below her breasts.

Her eyes were lined in black and her feet were bare, showing off her freshly painted black toenails that matched her fingernails.

"Does that mean you like?" She asked, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Damon smirked, flashing before her in an instant, wearing only a pair of black boxers. "I've never seen you in a dress before." He commented, his hands resting on her hips.

"I made it myself." She told him proudly. "My mom let me pack the rest of my stuff while I was there."

"Does that mean there are more dresses?" He wondered as he gently pulled her hips into his.

Abby smiled, nodding as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And skirts, and negligees, and…"

Damon cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

"So…" Abby started when the kiss finally broke, "Have you thought anymore about what we talked about last night?"

Damon sighed, pulling back to fully study her face. "Are you sure that's really what you want?" He wondered, his hand lightly caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

A smile came to her lips as her hands rested on his half way bare hips. "An eternity with you is more that I could have ever dreamed of asking for, Damon." She told him sincerely. "I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you…_Forever_."

Damon smiled softly. "You are an extraordinary women, Abby." He informed her, his forehead coming down to gently rest on hers as his hands wrapped around her waist. "But being a vampire isn't as _tremendously superb_ as I make it look." He informed her. His tone and smirk were playfully cocky, but his eyes held a seriousness and a pain she knew he needed her to see. "There are a lot of things you'll have to give up in order to become like me. And a lot of things you'll have to see _and_ do that you're not going to want too."

Abby nodded, feeling the weight of his words through the bond as it weighed on both of their chests. "I know that, Damon…But being with you…."

Damon's eyes once again locked with hers. "You can _stay_ human and still with me, Abby." He informed her sincerely. "I wouldn't blame you or hold it against you."

"What about the bond?" She asked quietly.

"What about it? It's still there even if it's never completed." He took her hand, pressing her palm to his chest so she could feel his vampire heart beating. "You're still here, Abby…I still feel you flowing in me every moment of every day. I'll _always _feel you in me. You'll always be _in_ me."

Abby smiled, feeling tears filling at the back of her eyes but she fought them back. Instead she stood on her tipy toes and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you so much, Damon." She whispered to him sincerely when the kiss broke. "And I want this. I want _us_. _Forever_. I couldn't bear to lose you…In death or for any other reason."

Damon smiled, giving her nod of understanding. "I'm not gonna lie, Abby…I'm so glad to hear you say that." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I can't bear to lose you either."

"Then it's settled?" She wondered, looking into his eyes, a light smile on her lips.

"It's settled." He agreed, pressing his lips to hers once again.

x-X-x

Abby lay on the bed she shared with Damon later that day alone reading. He had gone out to run some errands and she opted to stay at home, feeling lazy.

A soft tapping at the door pulled her from the reverie of her book. She placed her bookmark inside and sat up just in time to see Elena poke her head in.

"Hey Abby, Stefan and I wanted to talk to you about something important for a minute." She said, coming into the room with Stefan close behind.

Abby gave her cousin her best worried look as she said, "You guys aren't wanting to talk to me about have a threesome are you? Because I don't know how Damon would feel about me banging his brother…. And besides the third person is _always_ supposed to be a stranger anyways…."

"Abby!" Elena squeaked but Abby continued as is she hadn't spoken.

"And I know Stefan doesn't know me that well…But I _am_ pretty cute, and I can do this thing with my tongue-"

"Abby!" Elena yelled, putting her hand over her mouth, making Abby chuckle. "Jeez, you sound more like Damon every day." She grumbled.

Abby was grinning when Elena let her hand drop.

"Be good." Elena warned.

Abby's mouth drooped into a playful pout as she nodded. "Yes, Mom."

"Thank you."

"So what's up?" Abby asked, moving her eyes from Elena who was now sitting beside her on the bed to Stefan who was standing by the door, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I overheard you and Damon talking this morning." He told her calmly, his face neutral.

Abby sighed, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. "So…You were eavesdropping this morning and found out Damon's going to turn me and when you told Elena she decided you guys needed to come have a talk with me is that it?" Shaking her head at the end, Abby turned to her cousin. "Didn't we already have this discussion once?"

"And didn't you say before you would have wanted to wait a few years if the circumstances were different?" Elena countered.

"I said I _might_ have waited, Elena. _Might._ But things are different now. My mom is finally getting her act together; I know my family is going to be okay. I can turn and not have to worry about them. That's all I wanted."

"What about college or starting a family?"

"Damon _is_ my family Elena. And I don't want to go to school." Abby replied.

Elena sighed, "When are you going to do it?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"We're going to wait a couple of weeks to make sure the poison Belladonna slipped him is completely gone."

"Are you sure this is really what you want Abby? No regrets?" Elena asked, looking into her eyes.

Abby smiled a soft, sincere smile. "It is."

"Eternity is a_ very_ long time." Stefan informed her.

Abby turned her attention to Stefan, the smile still resting on her lips. "And yet, it's not _nearly_ long enough to be with Damon." She turned to Elena then, locking their eyes as she took her hand in hers. "Don't you want the same with Stefan?"

Elena looked into Abby's eyes for a moment before looking down at the floor.

Abby sighed, shaking her head and letting go of her cousin's hand. "You should have known this was coming. Just because it didn't happen last time doesn't mean I wouldn't try again. It was all just a matter of time." Abby took in a shaky breath as she locked eyes with Stefan across the room, pleading with him silently to understand. "I need him." She whispered, knowing he could hear her. "And he needs me. We can't lose each other."

Stefan surprised her in that moment by letting a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "I'm really glad he found you, Abby." He told her sincerely. "I think you're just what he needs." Stefan turned his gaze to Elena. "Come on, Elena."

Elena looked at him for a moment before nodding, getting to her feet. She turned back to Abby, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. "I love you, Abby."

"Love you too, E." Abby replied before they pulled apart.

* * *

**Another chapter down…I hope you guys liked it! ;) Thanks for all the reviews! sorry this was so short...it seemed so much longer while i was writing it. I've been writing it off and on for days so thats probably why...well, ****hope you liked it regaurdless!**

**Show me some love and review please!**


	27. Better Late Than Forever

**So...i got a new laptop and somehow that magically fixed my 'i can't update cuz my stories are gone!' problem...so yay i can update again! i'll try and write as often as i can. works been crazy but at least now i know i can update again! I'm excited! hope you like the long awaited update those of you that are still around...**

* * *

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore~Ch. 27**

**~Better Late Than Forever~**

Abby smiled, feeling Damon pull into the driveway as she stood at the dresser in their room. She had folded up some of her clothes earlier while he was gone and was now putting them away. "I missed you…" She whispered right before his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"I missed you." He whispered back in her ear as they looked at each other in the dresser mirror.

Abby's hands came up to grip his strong arms lovingly as she leaned back into him.

Damon rested his chin on her shoulder. "I could stay like this for eternity." He mumbled a gentle smile on his lips.

"Where have you been all day?" She wondered, loving how it felt to have his arms around her. She could defiantly spend her eternity like this...Safe and loved in his arms. It would be perfect.

"I got you something." Damon whispered in her ear, making a shiver run through her body.

"Oh, a present! I should stay home more often." She chuckled.

"If you're going to be like that about it I'll go take it back." He shot back, his grip falling from around her as he turned to leave.

Abby quickly turned, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body to his back. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed.

Damon smirked, turning in her arms to face her.

"I want my present." She pouted up at him, making him chuckle.

Damon pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Then let's go outside so you can have it."

Abby smiled, leaning up on her tipy-toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek before slipping out of his embrace and making a mad dash for the door.

But of course, Damon was faster.

Just as she reached the hallway Damon scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style down the stairs.

Abby sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into him. "I missed you today." She told him again.

Damon smiled, never tiring of hearing her words of affection. He held her tighter to him as he replied, "It'll all be worth it when you see what I got for you."

Abby nodded, closing her eyes, feeling like she could fall asleep.

"Ta-da" Damon said, setting her down on her feet outside the house.

Abby looked out and saw a shiny black convertible beetle with the top down and a bright purple bow attached to the hood.

Quickly, Abby blocked off her side of the bond from Damon and turned to face him. "That's the car you chose for me?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Damon looked down at her, first with pride and then confusion at the expression on her face. His brow furrowed. "You don't like it?"

"Damon, I _hate_ beetles."

"But, you told me before they were your favorite."

"You mean the night before I left for Aunt Judith's? She asked, shaking her head. "Damon I only said that because it's the only car name I know and I just wanted you to shut up and kiss me again."

Damon's mouth opened, and then closed, a look of hurt pulling his features down. He could have sworn…

And then a thought occurred to him.

"You're messing with me right now, aren't you?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow as he looked into Abby's beautiful bright green eyes.

"Karma," She replied. A smile grew across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed them lovingly to his. "It's perfect." She told him as the kiss broke. "Let's take it for a test drive!"

"As you wish." He replied, dropping the keys into her tiny outstretched hand.

x-X-x

"I agreed on a test drive Abby, _not_ a two day adventure!" Damon declared from the passenger seat with a huff.

"_Actually_, you said 'as you wish' when I suggested the test drive…and since this is what I wish, I can't help but feel like you're not keeping your word since you're complaining." She said, her tone playful. "And besides, I've only been driving for an hour." She added, her eyes moving from the road to lock with his for a moment before focusing back on the street before her.

Damon sighed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. But could you at least tell me where we're going?" He asked.

Suddenly he jerked away from her, pressing his back into the door and putting as much distance between him and Abby as possible. He looked her up and down questioningly. "You're not going to try and have your way with me in the middle of nowhere are you?" and then he relaxed, a smirk forming on his lips. "Actually, that could be fun. Where can we pull over?"

Abby laughed, looking over at him and his wiggling eyebrows. "Damon, we're _not_ breaking in my new car by having sex in the back seat."

Damon sighed, "Fine. I guess we can do it in the front."

Abby laughed, giving Damon a playful smack on the leg.

Damon's hand shot out and grabbed hers before she could pull it back. His thumb began rubbing gentle circles into her palm as he stared at their hands.

Abby sighed contently, pulling the car into a nearly empty parking lot of a diner called 'The Empty Cup'.

Damon moved his gaze from their hands to the diner. "We drove for an _hour_ for _diner food_?" He questioned, a look of disgust flashing across his face.

Abby chuckled, leaning back into her seat after turning the car off, looking over at Damon with a soft, dreamy smile. "They have_ really_ good food." She told him. "And this place is important to me."

Damon looked at her with a curious raised brow.

Her hand slipped out of his and began to gently caress his smooth cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Damon, I have a confession to make."

"That doesn't sound good."

Abby gave him a soft smile. "I kind of…knew about vampires before you told me you were one."

"What?"

"Well…not _vampires_ per say, but I knew there was real supernatural beings in this world."

Damon's brow was scrunched in confusion. "How?"

Abby looked at him for a moment before letting her hand slip from his cheek to the buckle of her seatbelt and undoing it. "Come with me." She said, opening the door. "I'll explain it all inside."

Damon nodded, getting out of the car as well.

Abby smiled as he walked up beside her, lacing his fingers with hers and letting her lead him into the diner.

* * *

**Okay, I kno that was a shitty place to cut it but you guys have been waiting for me to get this posted up for months and I wanted to give you at least a little something so you knew I really haven't forgotten you.**

**I'm trying. **

**I just switched to third shift recently on top of moving and getting a new job so I'm just trying to get my Barings. Please understand and bear with me….I'm gonna do my best to update when I can. **

**Thank you for those of you who have been patient and are going to keep reading. I appreciated it. **

**Talk to you all soon! **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	28. And I don't want to explain tonight

**Promise Me This~Damon Salvatore**

**And I don't want to explain tonight all the things I tried to hide**

Abby smiled up at Damon as they entered the diner. "This way." She said with a smile, nodding her head towards a row of 8 booths in the relatively empty place.

Aside from Damon and Abby themselves, there were 3 other consumers inside.

An old man sat at the counter, sipping his coffee and staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his plate of food half eaten.

The other two customers sat at the first booth in by the door. It was a couple of ladies that looked to be business women in their early-thirties. They were talking in hushed voices but stopped the moment Abby and Damon walked through the door.

Damon nodded to Abby, ignoring the other patrons and letting her lead him to the last booth in the row where they sat across from each other.

After a moment of silence, Damon could no longer take it. Leaning over the table, he whispered, "So…How did you know about us…_supernaturals_? Ya know, _before_ you met me?"

"I…" Abby started, but was cut off by a woman squealing her name. A smile spread across her lips as she quickly got to her feet pulling the woman into an embrace as she neared the table.

"My little Soo Yun, how have you been?" the woman asked when they pulled out of the embrace, cupping Abby's face in her perfectly manicured hands. She looked into Abby's eyes with love, like a proud momma admiring her growing daughter.

Damon took a moment to look the woman up and down with mild curiosity.

"I've been getting along. You know me. I'm a trooper." Abby replied with an eyebrow wiggle before looking the women up and down.

She was Asian and seemed to be in her mid-twenties, long straight black hair that reached her mid-back. She had beautiful pale blue eyes that seemed to pull you in and a pair of kissable gloss covered lips. She was by all accounts beautiful, though the pale pink pleated skirt and matching short sleeve button down top she wore as a uniform did her no justice, but the shiny black six inch heels made her legs look even more perfect.

"You're looking great!" Abby said giving the women's hand a squeeze. "You haven't aged a day."

The women smiled. "Now, now, we _both_ know that isn't true." She replied, making the girls giggle and Damon lift an eyebrow.

Damon cleared his throat then, getting the girls attention.

"Who's this?" The woman asked, giving Damon a once over and an almost knowing smirk.

"Damon." Abby replied with a smile.

"Do you know what he is?" She asked quietly, lifting a perfectly plucked brow.

"Vampire…" Abby whispered, the smile still playing on her lips as Damon looked at her in shock.

How could she so easily divulge his secret to someone he'd never even met, let alone trust?

"And that's a secret you best be keeping to yourself." Damon warned, glaring at the both of them. "_Understand_?"

The girls turned to look at each other in that moment, both smiling and then giggled.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked Abby with a playfully chastising smile and wag of her finger.

"I started too…" She said sheepishly before continuing with, "Besides, I didn't think he'd believe me without you here to back me up." She motioned for the women to have a seat on her side of the booth.

The woman shook her head, sliding into the booth and rolling her eyes. "Abby, Abby, Abby, what ever will I do with you?" She sighed, as Abby slid into the seat beside her.

"_Damon, _was it?" The women then asked, turning her attention to the beautiful vampire before her.

He nodded. "What's going on here exactly?"

"Damon this is…" Abby started, looking over to the woman beside her for a moment.

The women gave Abby an almost unnoticeable shake of her head to which Abby replied with a nod before continuing.

"…_Emma_." She finished, her eyes traveling back from her friend to Damon. "She's Kumiho."

"Koomi what?"

Abby chuckled. "It's pronounced '_goo-me-hoe_'"

The look on his face told her he had no idea what she was talking about.

"How about _Kitsune_? _Huli Jing_?"

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "English please!"

Emma smiled, well_, smirked_ really.

"You're still a young vampire aren't you, Damon?"

"Excuse me?"

"what are you? One, two hundred?"

Damon glared across the table at her. "I'm a hundred and seventy-eight, _thank_ _you_."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "That's not very old for a vampire you know…" she commented through her chuckles, making his glare harden.

Abby gave Emma a gentle elbow to the ribs.

Emma looked over at her with a lifted eyebrow and Abby shook her head 'no'. Emma cleared her throat, giving him a soft apologetic smile. "You haven't traveled much in your hundred plus years have you?"

"I've done some traveling."

"Not to Korea I take it?"

"Why would I go there?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Emma's face turned to one of annoyance, her attention turning to the girl beside her. "Soo Yun, how much does this _boy_ mean to you?"

Abby's hand came out to touch Emma's arm. The girls looked into each other's eyes. "He's my soul mate, Em."

Emma kept her eyes on Abby for a moment, studying her without showing any emotion. Taking a deep breath, and letting out an even deeper sigh, she turned her attention back to Damon, a forced smile playing on her lips. She cleared her throat. "Ok…let us try this again." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with Damon and started again. "Kumiho is Korean for 'Nine Tailed Fox', which is what I am."

"Is that like slang or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No."

"You don't look like a nine tailed fox to me…and I don't see one tail let alone nine." He continued. "Do you like…turn into one at a full moon like werewolves?"

"Ewe…Soo Yun, are you sure this is your soul mate? I think you can do smarter."

Damon growled and Abby sighed, shaking her head. "Emma, _please_ be nice."

Emma looked at her friend for another long moment before giving a nod and forcing a friendly smile to her face once again as she turned back to Damon. "I am nothing like a werewolf." She told him. "Kumiho are said to be foxes that have lived for a thousand years. They are able to take the form of a beautiful woman. They seduce men so they can kill them and eat their hearts…or livers, depending on the legend. _Personally_ I prefer the heart." She told him with a wink.

Damon sat back in his seat, staring at the two women before him with a thoughtful expression.

"So…you're a fox…that's lived a thousand years and you eat hearts." He looked between the two women. "Am I missing anything?"

"Nope." Abby replied, shaking her head.

"Ok…so do you have another power besides looking like a beautiful woman because honestly that's not much of a power." He told her.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She told him with a wink.

Damon nodded. "And you're the one who taught Abby about super naturals?"

Emma nodded. "I've told her stories a few."

"So…how did you two meet?"

"That's a story for another time." Emma said, sliding out of the booth and to her feet. "I have to get back to work." She said, giving Abby a friendly smile. "Come back again soon, Soo Yun." She said, reaching out and running her fingers softly along her cheek. "I've missed you."

Abby smiled, giving her a nod and standing up to hug her. "I promise."

"See you soon." Emma said as she walked away.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this chapter. I know it's been a loooong time coming…but I've had a lot going on. I'm going to try and keep updating as much as possible.**


End file.
